<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CARTAS A LA LUNA by purpleraxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475749">CARTAS A LA LUNA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraxn/pseuds/purpleraxn'>purpleraxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Perdona nuestros pecados (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fanfic, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraxn/pseuds/purpleraxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las palabras de una le iluminaron el mundo a la otra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [PREFACIO]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mercedes Möller tenía toda su vida pendiendo de un hilo desde hacía algo más de un mes y cada día el hilo se hacía más y más fino. Las decisiones se le escapaban de las manos y ella sólo se dedicaba a mirarlas partir, dejándose arrastrar por la marea de sentimientos desbocados dentro de su pecho. La piel le ardía, el corazón le latía más de lo normal y suspiros profundos escapaban de sus labios mientras miraba el cielo cada noche. La ventana comenzaba a conocerla más que su almohada, las gardenias recibían algunas de las lágrimas que derramaba de vez en cuando en forma de lluvia salada.</p><p><em>¿Qué me estás haciendo?, </em>esa era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza cada vez que la veía, con sus ojos pizpiretos y esa sonrisa tan grande y brillante, cuando sus manos se rozaban o Bárbara las tomaba a propósito. El calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo y el espacio personal totalmente invadido.</p><p><em>¿Qué me estás haciendo?</em>, pregunta que formulaba de forma tácita cuando la mirada resbalaba hasta sus labios y un calor sofocante anidaba en su pecho.</p><p><em>¿Qué me estás haciendo?, </em>pregunta que casi escapó de su lengua la noche de año nuevo cuando, dadas de la mano, chocaron sus copas y la mirada de Bárbara se adentró en la suya, haciéndole sentir que descubría su secreto.</p><p> </p><p>Secreto que se había quedado en hojas amarillentas.</p><p>Que luego fueron recogidas por la dueña de sus miedos.</p><p>Que al final revelaron aquello que tanto luchó por esconder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo Primero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era el diez de enero de 1958, alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y hacía algo de calor – o mejor dicho, bastante. Mercedes se colocó los lentes de sol sobre la nariz y se miró una vez más al espejo. Ella y Bárbara irían a mirar una película ese día y las mariposas le comían el estómago. Estaba siendo devorada por las ansias y el nerviosismo pero se sentía tan bonito.<br/>Unos golpes la interrumpieron y se descubrió a sí misma dando un saltito y agarrándose el pecho, como si de esa manera pudiese ocultar de los demás sus pensamientos sobre cierta morena.</p><p>-	¿Dónde está mi pequeña? – la voz de Ernesto Möller le dio incluso más nervios. No quería que nadie notara lo feliz que estaba sólo por una insignificante salida con una amiga. — Vaya…<br/>-	Papá. – sonrió tan natural como pudo y rogaba que la oscuridad del accesorio cubriera el susto en sus ojos.– Buenos días.<br/>-	¿A dónde va tan bonita?<br/>-	Yo… eh… voy con la Bárbara. Vamos a ver una película – tomó su bolso de la mesa redonda que solía hacer de escritorio.<br/>-	¿A esta hora? ¿No es muy temprano?<br/>-	A que si le dijera que iríamos a la función de la noche me diría que es muy tarde – rió y su padre sacudió la cabeza mientras una sonrisa le adornaba los labios.<br/>-	Está bien. No digo nada. – se le quedó mirando unos segundos.– ¿Cuándo creciste tanto, Meche?<br/>-	No se va a poner sentimental, ¿o sí? – se acercó y lo abrazó, recostando su cabeza en su pecho como hizo toda su vida. Esos brazos fuertes que la cargaban de niña la rodearon y todo se sintió en calma de nuevo, por un momento.<br/>-	Es sólo que pronto te irás...<br/>-	¿Quién le ha dicho eso?<br/>-	Es ley de la vida, mi hijita.<br/>-	Yo voy siempre contra las reglas, ¿no? – retumbó su risa contra su oreja y se sintió plena.<br/>-	Vamos, la acompaño hasta la entrada.</p><p>Bárbara parecía ida aquella mañana, sus manos se sintieron frías cuando la tomó de los hombros para saludarla con dos besos. Su corazón tambaleaba en su pecho de forma dolorosa. La morena había mirado la pantalla de forma ciega y no le había comentado nada, tampoco hubo roces distraídos ni sonrisas espontáneas que compensaran ese silencio. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿O tal vez sólo era un mal día de la otra mujer? Quizás no deberían haber quedado…</p><p>-	¿Mercedes? – la voz de Bárbara le acarició los oídos y cerró los ojos por una mínima de segundo.<br/>-	¿Sí?<br/>-	¿Quisieras venir a almorzar a casa? Nicanor no estará y no quiero almorzar sola.<br/>-	Yo… – los ojos marrones se pasearon en su rostro y el pulso se le aceleró de forma escandalosa. Los labios le ardían y quería hacer algo pero no sabía qué. – Si quieres…, yo no te quiero molestar.<br/>-	De hecho… – se acomodó las mangas de la chaqueta y se miró los zapatos. – quiero hablar contigo.<br/>-	¿De qué? – la urgencia en su voz fue notoria pero Bárbara parecía haberlo ignorado.<br/>-	Será mejor que lo hagamos en la casa. No es un buen lugar. – la sonrisa de disculpa era verdadera y le dolía que fuera por eso y no por alguna tontería que ella hubiese dicho, o por una pequeña coincidencia entre las dos.</p><p>Los pasos levantaban pequeñas partículas de polvo mientras se aferraba a su bolso. “Creo que el que mi matrimonio vaya tan mal es culpa mía, Mercedes. Quizás tenga que dedicarle más tiempo. ¿Tú qué crees?”. Si ella hubiese podido decirle lo que creía… Sacudió la cabeza y las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos. Dio una vuelta a la plaza antes de dirigirse a la hostería. No se hallaba en un lugar que no fuera cerca del calor de Bárbara. ¿Por qué se tenía que sentir así? Eran amigas, sólo eso… y quizás ella estuviera errada. Quizás por ser la primera vez que alguien coincidía tanto con su pensamiento y sus ideas, se estaba equivocando del camino de la relación. Bárbara estaba casada, y aunque varias veces le comentó su malestar al sentirse lejos de su marido, ahora parecía convencida de recuperar eso que alguna vez tuvieron. Subió las escaleras de forma rápida mientras se sorbía la nariz y se secaba las lágrimas que habían caído hasta su mejilla. No quería que la viesen llorar y mucho menos su padre o María Elsa. Las preguntas serían inminentes y no tenía cabeza para nada más que planear como sacarse ese sentimiento de angustia del pecho.<br/>Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recostó en ella, su mirada tropezándose con la cama que Bárbara usó más de una vez. Su perfume aún estaba en la almohada y lo sabía, ella había dormido ahí pensando que la tenía entre sus brazos y ahora se sentía sucia por ello. Se sentía decepcionada de sí misma pues su primera vez sintiéndose así por alguien era por una mujer que encima era su mejor amiga. Una mujer. Río de forma vacía y cerró los ojos. No quería sentirse así, sólo Dios sabía cómo no quería sentirse así.<br/>“Creo… creo que deberías hacer lo que te va a hacer feliz a ti.” Al menos había intentado ser sincera con las dos, pero no había sido del todo sincera consigo misma. No quería que Bárbara sufriera por un egoísta que no estaba más que enfocado en seguir escalando en su trabajo. Y sin embargo ella…</p><p>-	Basta, basta – dijo al vacío con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Las voces no paraban, la ansiedad en su pecho la estaba sofocando.–. Basta.</p><p>Se dejó caer en su cama y cerró los ojos, intentando recordar cosas que le dieran paz pero no venía nada más que ese par de ojos cafés y esa sonrisa tan brillante; su voz diciendo su nombre y riendo de verdad le llenaban los oídos. El corazón de le aceleró escandalosamente.<br/>En algún momento se quedó dormida, pero no recordaba cuándo. Se revolvió en las sábanas y miró a su alrededor. Aún había sol allá afuera, uno débil pero que estaba. Sobre la mesa descansaba una bandeja con un plato de sopa fría. No tenía hambre, sólo quería volver a dormir y olvidarse de todo. Olvidarse de ella.</p><p>-	¿Mercedes?– la voz suave de María Elsa sonó al otro lado de la puerta y se apresuró a quitarse los caminos secos de las lágrimas.<br/>-	Adelante – su voz tambaleó un poco pero se aclaró la garganta mientras se sentaba algo aturdida.<br/>-	Hola – le sonrió y cerró la puerta tras ella.– ¿Estás mejor?<br/>-	Hum… sí. Estoy bien.– colocó los mechones salidos del moño tras sus orejas. El estómago aún le temblaba.<br/>-	¿Me vas a decir qué pasó? El tío Ernesto me dijo que esta mañana te veías muy feliz y ahora estás hecha un desastre. – sentándose junto a ella le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos.<br/>-	Gracias por tan buena descripción. – intentó sacarle hierro al asunto y se volvió a aclarar la garganta.– Estoy un poco indispuesta, eso es todo. Ya me había despertado así, sólo que intenté no hacerle caso. Ya ves que dicen que si tu ánimo está bien, el cuerpo enseguida cura.<br/>-	¿Estás segura? Mira Mercedes que no me gusta que me mientan.<br/>-	Estoy bien, te lo juro. Me voy a dar un baño y saldré a tomar aire. ¿Bueno? Así ya no te preocupas.</p><p>Eran alrededor de las diez cuando volvió a entrar a su cuarto. Se había entretenido jugando con su sobrino y le había plantado cara a las ganas de llorar repentinas que la atacaron toda la tarde. Las conversaciones rezumbaban en sus oídos pero no las había entendido, tampoco había intentado unirse en ningún momento.<br/>¿Algun día la podré mirar como lo que es, una amiga? Esa pregunta había flameado en su cabeza como una bandera a cielo abierto. Las respuestas a la misma habían sido pocas y muy ambiguas.<br/>Se sentó en una de las sillas y se miró las manos; en los surcos de su piel no había palabras que pudieran hacerle entender lo que su corazón sentía. Quizás ni aunque estuviera escrito lograría entenderlo. Levantó la vista hacia el cajón de la pequeña cómoda junto a la cama.<br/>O quizás sí.<br/>Cuando amaneció, su espalda dolía al igual que su cabeza. Había tenido una noche algo turbulenta y las ojeras se lo demostraban.<br/>Desayunó de forma casi automática, sin prestar atención a todos los que la rodeaban. Su padre la había mirado de forma rara todo lo que duró aquel momento y con excusas tontas se había retirado de la mesa. No tenía cabeza para nada, mucho menos para interrogantes. Desdobló el papel y sus ojos cayeron en las letras que salieron de su pluma la noche anterior. Se sentía un poco más descargada, sí, pero necesitaba sacarlo todo.<br/>Golpes en la puerta la hicieron guardar todo rápidamente bajo la almohada y se levantó a abrir.</p><p>-	¿Papá? ¿Qué necesita? – se sostuvo de la hoja de la puerta mientras intentaba sonar normal.<br/>-	Estoy preocupado por usted, hijita. Ayer durmió en un horario raro, hoy apenas y comió. ¿Pasó algo?<br/>-	No, solo… estoy un poco descompuesta. Ya sabe, cosas de mujeres.<br/>-	¿Está segura?<br/>-	Si, papá. Estoy segura.</p><p>¿Cuándo aprendiste a mentir tan bien?, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza mientras veía a Ernesto Möller alejarse por el pasillo.<br/>Había aprendido a mentir en el momento en que su atracción por Bárbara se hizo evidente frente a sus propios ojos y decidió que nadie más debería darse cuenta.</p><p>Bárbara cerró los ojos, su cuerpo aún adormecido. No tenía ganas de levantarse. La noche anterior Nicanor había llegado en la madrugada y con la simple pregunta de ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Pensé que llegarías más temprano, se desató una batalla campal. El resultado fue ella enojada y durmiendo sola mientras su marido se quedaba en la sala. Había sido amable y aquel sólo se había tomado las cosas como un reclamo. A veces ya ni entendía porqué seguían casados, pero el día anterior se había propuesto algo y a Bárbara Román nadie la derrotaba. Quizás pudiese conseguir al menos una relación más estable y… olvidarse.<br/>El hilo pareció volver a tirar de su pecho pero se giró en la cama, abrazándose a una almohada. No. Debía detener el impulso de ir a verla. Quizás tuviese que irse por unos días para tranquilizar su alma, pero sabía que con todo aquel revuelo de Quiroga no iba a conseguir que su marido la acompañara.<br/>Si tan sólo su corazón se hubiese quedado en la caja nada de aquello estaría pasando. Pero no. Había salido como si tuviera un resorte y se había dado de lleno contra ese par de ojos claros sin color definido – que a veces eran verdes, otras azules, a veces los dos, pero su color favorito era verse reflejada en ellos. Dio otra vuelta y tiró la almohada al piso.</p><p>-	¿Quién te manda a confundirte?– murmuró contra el colchón y se quedó boca abajo por un rato.</p><p> </p><p>Alrededor de una semana después, el hilo tiró fuertemente de su alma y se vio arrastrada hasta la hostería. La gente iba y venía por la escalera, otros estaban sentados frente a un trozo de pastel y una taza de café. Ella quería una Mercedes Möller sonriente, por favor, pero sabía que no iba a ser así. Habían dejado de hablarse desde aquella mañana y no la culpaba. Mercedes se había enojado un poco al principio, pero después le había aconsejado que su felicidad estaba primero y que si eso la hacía feliz, que siguiera adelante. Luego se había marchado pretextando tener que volver a su casa por asuntos familiares. Y ella la había dejado marchar.</p><p>-	Buen día – le sonrió a la mujer tras el escritorio y golpeó las uñas ritmicamente–. ¿Está Mercedes?<br/>-	La señorita María Mercedes salió hace unas horas, quizás vuelva enseguida. Si la quiere esperar.<br/>-	Sí, está bien. La espero.<br/>-	¿Quiere que le sirva algo?<br/>-	Un café. Gracias.</p><p>Se acomodó el cabello y buscó una mesa libre, su corazón bombeando rápido. Era temprano, por lo que Mercedes debería haber salido más temprano. ¿Desde cuándo Mercedes se levantaba tan temprano?<br/>Alrededor de una hora después, cuando había acabado con dos tazas de café y había dado vuelta al libro que llevaba en el bolso para ver si encontraba alguna palabra escondida que no se había dejado leer, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su razón de estar allí. Llevaba una capelina color durazno, del color de su chaqueta, y un par de lentes de sol. El rictus de su boca era firme y tenía papeles bajo el brazo.<br/>Se levantó de un salto y atravesó el espacio que las separaba, plantándose frente a ella con una sonrisa un poco dudosa. El rictus de la boca de Mercedes no cambió pero hubo movimientos en los músculos de su cara.</p><p>-	Buen día, Mercedes.<br/>-	Bárbara…, hola. ¿Cómo estás?<br/>-	Bien… yo… ¿Tienes un minuto?– detestaba no poder verle los ojos.<br/>-	Eh… justo… tengo que ayudar a mi papá con temas de la alcaldía... ¿Podrías darte una vuelta en la tarde?</p><p> ¿La estaba evitando? ¿Mercedes simplemente le estaba diciendo que no tenía tiempo para ella? La miró con la boca entreabierta. El corazón le dolía.</p><p>-	Pe… eh… bien. No… mejor me voy entonces. Disculpa.<br/>-	No te preocupes, avísame cuando vas a venir así me desocupo.<br/>-	Claro… – iba tocarle el hombro cuando pasó junto a ella pero se abstuvo. Trató de mirarla a los ojos, encontrarlos tras el cristal, pero decidió que era hora de irse.</p><p>Mercedes cerró la puerta tras ella. Bárbara cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Y las lágrimas cayeron por los dos pares de mejillas. Dolía y mucho. Pero tal vez era necesario.</p><p>Mercedes tomó el papel de forma apresurada de su cajón y una pluma mientras se sentaba a la mesa de su cuarto. El corazón le bombeaba a mil. No había tenido paz en todo el día, verla la había desequilibrado de nuevo y se preguntó si ella siquiera se daba cuenta de todo lo que le generaba. ¿Habría notado la alegría y el desespero escondidos tras su tono frío y desinteresado?<br/>Garabateó las letras al ritmo que las gotas saladas caían de sus ojos. Se apretó el pecho. Apenas había sobrevivido aquellos siete días sin verla y de golpe el tornado volvía a golpear su ser y lo desparramaba todo.<br/>Terminó de colocar la firma bajo la carta y la metió junto con las otras que descansaban dentro de la libreta. Había encontrado una escapatoria, pero cada vez las cartas se hacían más largas y llenas de más secretos sus líneas.</p><p>Bárbara abrió la ventana de su cuarto y miró hacia arriba. La luna menguante estaba perlada, siendo hasta molesto mirarla mucho tiempo de corrido. Se colocó el cabello tras las orejas. Después de haber ido a ver a Mercedes, había vuelto a casa a deambular con un trapo húmedo en la mano, limpiando todas las motas de polvo en los adornos y cuadros. La comida se había pasado pero solo ella lo supo porque Nicanor no había vuelto a almorzar. Ahora eran sobre las nueve y aún no volvía. Tampoco es que lo deseara demasiado pero estaba enojada con todos. Con él, principalmente por no ser capaz de mantenerla lo suficientemente enamorada para no caer por Mercedes. Quería desahogarse y la almohada ya estaba cansada de sus rabietas. ¿Así se iba a terminar todo? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Mercedes se había dado cuenta? Se tocó el pecho, el corazón latiendo desenfrenado ante ese pensamiento. No. Mercedes se había sentido utilizada. Sí, eso era lo más probable. Siempre buscándola cuando a su mundo en caos se le caía otra montaña o se secaba un arroyo.</p><p>Mercedes miró la luna y la garganta se le ciñó.</p><p>-	Algun día te las voy a mandar, para que entiendas porqué me has visto derramar tantas lágrimas.</p><p>Y tal vez quien escuchó aquello – pero con el alma – fue Bárbara pues al cerrar la ventana, una gota cristalina y solitaria recorrió su mejilla y fue a parar al piso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo Segundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mercedes cerró la ventana. Eran cerca de las una y no podía dormir pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos, detrás de sus párpados se reproducía una y otra vez la escena de la plaza. La mano de Nicanor en la cintura de Bárbara mientras sonreía como si hubiese ganado un premio. Bárbara era un tesoro de persona, pero él no la merecía. Él no había hecho nada en los últimos años para hacerla reír o sentirse feliz. La mirada perdida de la morena seguía ahí, cada vez más oscura y sin brillo. Quizás era su culpa. Se había escondido como una rata durante todo el discurso de su padre y luego había salido prácticamente corriendo a la hostería, excusándose con que se sentía mal. Y no era una mentira, lo triste era que últimamente se sentía mal todo el tiempo. Ahora entendía a todos sus escritores favoritos cuando hablaban de sufrir por amor. Pero era mejor así. Bárbara podría sentirse mal al haber perdido una amiga, pero sería mejor para las dos que cada quien arreglara sus problemas por separado en lugar de enredarlos. El tiempo diría después.<br/>Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el vidrio. Necesitaba olvidarla pero se sentía tan atrapada.</p>
<p>Bárbara miró a Nicanor que dormía totalmente ajeno a su tormento. Había visto a Mercedes y ésta la había ignorado. Y eso le había dolido más que nada en el mundo. Pero, ¿por qué debería dolerle? ¿A caso le dolía no tenerla cerca o saber que aunque estuviera junto a ella, jamás serían algo? ¿Y que encima ahora ni siquiera su amistad tenía? Se frotó la cara y cerró los ojos. Tenía que ¿enfocarse en su matrimonio? Las últimas semanas habían sido todo paz y serenidad, pero su cabeza iba repetidas veces a esa sonrisa con hoyuelos y a esos ojos dulces y pacíficos. La extrañaba horrendamente. Pero lo iba a arreglar. Se iba a rendir a lo que sentía por ella, porque ya no se veía capaz de soportar más su lejanía.</p>
<p>Alrededor del medio día Bárbara se paró frente a la hostería y tomó aire, rogando no ser rechazada de nuevo. Saludó a la recepcionista y pidió permiso para subir a la habitación de la hija menor de Ernesto Möller.</p>
<p>-	La señorita Mercedes no ha salido en toda la mañana, si logra sacarla va a ser un milagro.<br/>-	No se preocupe. Ya la va a ver bajar – dijo con total convicción pero no se lo creyó ni ella.</p>
<p>Tomando una bocanada de aire subió el primer escalón y los otros la levantaron de forma automática hasta el primer piso. Sus pies conocían a la perfección el camino a la habitación de la joven y en pocos segundos se vio parada frente a la puerta de madera. Estiró la mano y se tragó el dolor, totalmente preparada para volverlo a tener enseguida en su garganta si Mercedes la echaba o huía de ella. Uno, dos, tres. Bajó el brazo y tomó con fuerza las asas  de la cartera. Por un momento no se oyó nada y estaba por volver a golpear cuando se oyó la llave girar y los cabellos castaños salvajes de Mercedes asomarse tras la puerta. Estaba ojerosa y pálida, tenía los labios cubiertos de labial pero se veían resecos. Y eso le partió el corazón.</p>
<p>-	Buen día, Mercedes.<br/>-	Bárbara… hola.<br/>-	¿Cómo… estas? – pregunta tonta. <br/>-	Bien… bien… estaba por bajar a almorzar.<br/>-	¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo? – sus nudillos se volvieron blancos alrededor de la cuerina.<br/>-	Eh… – sus ojos marrones y el pequeño y casi imperceptible temblor en el labio la hicieron caer. No la estaba pasando bien. Y lo último que quería era volver a ver esa mirada vacía.– Está bien. Pero aún no me he cambiando, recién me estoy despertando.<br/>-	No te preocupes, te espero.<br/>-	Mmm… pasa. Va a quedar muy mal que te quedes allá abajo con gente que no conoces.<br/>-	No… si te incomoda yo me puedo ir…<br/>-	Insisto, Bárbara. – elevó sus cejas en su forma tan particular y el corazón pareció volver a latir.<br/>-	Bueno. – una pequeña sonrisa brotó en sus labios y entró cuando Mercedes abrió más la puerta.</p>
<p>La mujer más baja tomó la percha que descansaba en la cama y la volvió a poner en el armario antes de girarse hacia la morena que se mordisqueaba el labio.</p>
<p>-	Mira… lo siento – suspiró y Bárbara levantó la vista hacia ella–. Me he comportado mal contigo en el último tiempo, justo cuando más necesitabas a alguien yo salí huyendo y… lo siento. Lo siento mucho – dijo con algunas lágrimas que había luchado por contener.<br/>-	Está bien, creo que era necesario. Necesitaba tiempo con Nicanor y… tú lo entendiste.</p>
<p>Se quedaron en silencio pues aquellas palabras tenían un doble filo muy peligroso. Mercedes tomó la cinta para el cabello entre sus dedos y se lamió los labios.</p>
<p>-	¿Almorzaremos aquí?– no la pudo mirar a los ojos así que se acercó a la puerta del baño.<br/>-	No…, traje el auto así que podemos ir a otro lado.</p>
<p>La castaña solo asintió y se perdió en la pequeña habitación.<br/>Bárbara se fijó en cada detalle dentro de aquella estancia a la que casi con miedo había entrado, pues esperaba volver a ver una sola cama, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver aún aquella en la que ella durmió más de una vez. Habían dos cuadros nuevos; uno era un par de manos entrelazadas y el otro el dibujo de un libro. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y cerró los ojos. El pecho lo tenía contraído y entre sus paredes el corazón parecía querer reventar.<br/>Mercedes se mordió el labio mientras le temblaba la mano al recogerse el cabello. No pensaba verla, no después de la noche que había tenido, no después de que sus miedos le dijeron que había hecho lo mejor. ¿La había extrañado? Por supuesto, ¡La extrañaba todos los días! Pero verla solo le removió el piso y los sentimientos y ahora estos parecían ser más reales que antes. Aseguró el moño y acomodó el cuello de su vestido en busca de calma.<br/>Cuando salió, después de un profundo suspiro, la encontró sentada en la cama jugando con su anillo de bodas. Estaba ida y alcanzó a vislumbrar una gota salada brillando en sus pestañas.</p>
<p>-	Bárbara… ¿Estás bien? – cerró la puerta tras ella y la vio pestañear rápidamente.<br/>-	Sí, sí. ¿Ya has pensado a dónde iremos?<br/>-	Hay…, hay un restaurante sobre la salida… si quieres ir – le estaba mintiendo pero no iba a presionarla. Hablarían luego.<br/>-	Está bien…</p>
<p>Salieron en silencio de la habitación y sus pasos fueron pesados hasta que bajaron las escaleras. Bárbara le guiñó un ojo a la recepcionista y le abrió la puerta a la mujer mas pequeña. Mercedes salió y antes de ella seguirla, los ojos de Ernesto Möller la atraparon. Estaba sentado al fondo con los brazos cruzados y tenía el rictus de la boca muy firme. Movió la cabeza en señal de saludo y salió antes de que las piernas se le aflojaran. Algo en la mirada del hombre le advirtió que tuviera cuidado y se preguntó cuán mal había estado Mercedes para que el alcalde por fin se fijara en su hija.<br/>Subieron con rapidez y, acelerando un poco, se dirigió a los caminos laterales. El silencio reinó por unos minutos hasta que Bárbara, ya cansada de abrir y cerrar las manos alrededor del volante, se giró y la miró. Iba mirando hacia afuera y tenía los dedos sobre el labio inferior. Hubiera dado hasta lo que no tenía por saber qué reinaba en sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>-	¿Mercedes? – ni una respuesta – Mercedes…<br/>-	¿Eh?... Discúlpame, Bárbara. – sacudió la cabeza y la miró.<br/>-	Está bien… – miró la calle vacía y aceleró un poco más.– También te quería pedir perdón. Han sido semanas difíciles y entiendo que en algún punto te habrás sentido… usada. Realmente lo siento.</p>
<p>Mercedes sonrió irónicamente y esperó que la otra mujer no la hubiera visto. ¿Usada? Nunca, jamás. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo se iba a sentir usada cuando ella de puro gusto se quedó ahí, viéndola derrumbarse en sus brazos, contarle intimidades y miedos? ¿Usada? ¿Cuándo? Si ella deseó estar a su lado cada uno de esos días. Pero hubiese deseado estar allí sin que doliera. Porque dolía y mucho.</p>
<p>-	No…, está bien. No tienes que pedir perdón. Entiendo que tu matrimonio está primero y… espero que las cosas estén mejor con Nicanor. – había agarrado la daga y se la había clavado sola. Bárbara sonrió pero algo le dijo que era una sonrisa ensayada, una de eventos y formalidades.<br/>-	Gracias.</p>
<p>Mercedes estiró la mano y te alejó un cabello de la mejilla.</p>
<p>-	Voy a estar para ti siempre. ¿Bueno?</p>
<p>Bárbara se detuvo y el auto se sacudió un poco, el polvo levantándose alrededor de ambas. La miró todo lo que tarda un minuto en irse y el mundo entero se le tambaleó. Tomó la mano de Mercedes y la acarició.</p>
<p>-	Te quiero mucho.</p>
<p>La joven sonrió pero no le contestó con lo mismo, de hecho no le contestó con nada más que un suave apretón en su mano.</p>
<p>El restaurante realmente quedaba sobre la salida del pueblo. Bárbara estacionó detrás de aquellos vehículos que ya estaban y ambas salieron con el corazón un poco más ligero. Las disculpas estaban dadas pero había algo más en el aire.<br/>Después de ubicarse en una esquina, el mesero le dejó la carta de aperitivos y se retiró.</p>
<p>-	¿Cuándo estaríamos volviendo a trabajar? – preguntó la morena, acomodando su cabello.<br/>-	El primer lunes de marzo. Estoy muy entusiasmada con esto – sonrió y por primera vez en días fue de corazón; Bárbara lo supo, el brillo en sus ojos le contó la verdad.<br/>-	Podríamos… hacer una obra nuevamente para abrir el año escolar, ¿no?<br/>-	Es una buena idea… He leído varios libros y tengo muchas ideas. Podríamos incluso… crear una a partir de muchas.<br/>-	Me encanta la idea. – apoyó su cabeza en su mano y la miró con una sonrisa tonta. Las mejillas de Mercedes estaban rojas.</p>
<p>La conversación se hizo ligera después de la comida pero las cosas cambiaron cuando el tema matrimonio cayó sobre la mesa. Cuando el tema matrimonio y Mercedes en una misma oración llegó a sus oídos.</p>
<p>-	Mi papá cree que… debería ir buscando marido. Dice que se me está yendo el tren y que voy a terminar como Guillermina, que en paz descanse — dijo con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios. Ella también hubiese querido sonreír pero la idea no le gustó.<br/>-	¿En serio? ¿Y qué le dijiste? Mira que…<br/>-	Le dije que si…–Bárbara la miró y se desconoció en el reflejo de sus ojos.<br/>-	Mercedes…<br/>-	… que si quiere verme casada se va a tener que sentar a esperar porque no pienso meterme a la casa tan temprano. Nada más mira a la Elsa y a la Augusta, rompiéndose la cabeza por culpa de mis hermanos.– dejó la copa sobre la mesa y le sonrió.– Yo no tengo paciencia para eso.</p>
<p>Tener el corazón ligero era algo que no sentía desde hacía tanto y en esos momentos su cuerpo entero parecía una pluma. El miedo en su pecho había sido extremo y la angustia de perderla aún sin tenerla había subido hasta su garganta con la misma intensidad que la hiel.</p>
<p>-	¿En serio le dijiste eso?– necesitaba alcohol pero tenía que conducir así que antes de tomar el vino, desvío su mano a la copa de agua.<br/>-	Cada una de esas palabras. No se lo tomó muy bien pero creo que ya se calmó con el tema.<br/>-	Me alegra de que ya no te lo callaras – cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y sonrió. Su corazón aún seguía desbocado.<br/>-	Estoy un poco cansada. Hasta he pensado irme de la casa pero van a empezar a cuchichear y es lo último que me falta. Hasta he pensado en volver a Santiago.<br/>-	¡No!– sus ojos quisieron salir de sus órbitas y tal vez habló muy fuerte pues varias personas se voltearon a verla.<br/>-	¿Perdón?<br/>-	No, que… no te lo puedo creer.– el calor le inundaba la cara y deseó hacerse invisible.– ¿Vas a dejarlo todo aquí?<br/>-	He pensado en ello también. No soy tan impulsiva. Pero a veces me dan ganas – miró a las personas a su alrededor, sus dedos jugando sobre la peana de la copa.</p>
<p>Bárbara no hizo ningún comentario y se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Tenía que aprender a controlarse o la iba a asustar. Mercedes y lejos no era una ecuación muy bonita y no quería que apareciera en su cuaderno, mucho menos intentar resolverla. Desvío su vista hacia la ventana, el calor afuera hacia ondulaciones sobre la calle y las plantas parecían pedir ayuda.</p>
<p>-	¿Qué harás en la tarde? – otra vez la necesidad de tenerla cerca se le metía en las venas.<br/>-	Ayudar en la hostería o ir con mi padre, supongo. ¿Por qué?<br/>-	Podríamos ir al cine. Ya no tengo ni idea de qué hacer aquí.<br/>-	De hecho… lo de ir con mi padre puede que se concrete. Tenemos intenciones de comprar una casa…<br/>-	Ah… está bien. Podemos dejarlo para otro día – sintió su corazón encogerse ante la idea de que Mercedes estaba huyendo de nuevo.<br/>-	Pero… puedes venir conmigo – le sonrió y las mejillas se le tornaron rosas.<br/>-	¿En serio?<br/>-	Realmente dudo que mi papá tenga problema alguno.</p>
<p>La vuelta en el vehículo fue tranquila y cómoda, las uñas de Mercedes iban haciéndole melodía a la suave letra que susurraba mientras se movía levemente, siguiendo la canción en su cabeza. Había tomado demás y ahora sentía el calor aumentar el efecto del alcohol. Pero no le preocupaba porque Bárbara iba junto a ella, porque la morena sonreía cada vez que se miraban y el mundo parecía volverse de papel, uno donde solo ellas dos escribían roces y sensaciones en aquel momento – todo eso con una sola conexión de miradas.<br/>Bárbara tenía una gran paloma en el pecho y un pájaro carpintero en la cabeza; había sido un error tal vez pero no podía ni quería alejar la felicidad que sentía en el corazón mientras que por otro lado su mente le decía que ya no había marcha atrás. No iba a volver a alejarse de Mercedes e iba a tener que jugar a dos puntas porque tampoco quería arruinar las cosas con su marido. Y a fin de cuentas no habían dos puntas. Mercedes era un carrete de hilo aún envuelto mientras que ella ya tenía el hilo de Nicanor atado al dedo. Miró el anillo por unos segundos y tragó grueso. Si tan solo no existiera…<br/>La ayudó a bajar una vez que estuvieron frente a la hostería y, sosteniéndole el hombro, entraron. El comedor hubiera estado vacío si Ernesto no hubiera estado en el mismo lugar que antes.</p>
<p>-	Papá… hola – dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa algo agitada.</p>
<p>Ernesto la miró por unos segundos, encontrándose con que las ojeras se habían ocultado tras la felicidad que brillaba en el rostro de su única hija mujer.</p>
<p>-	Buenas tardes, hija. Bárbara.<br/>-	Buenas tardes, señor Möller.<br/>-	¿Se puede saber a dónde fueron?<br/>-	A almorzar… ¿verdad, Barbarita?– se giró hacia ella y le miró los labios antes de volver a mirar a Ernesto.<br/>-	Estás ebria.<br/>-	No…– sacudió la cabeza y se arrepintió al instante – Estoy bien. Solo hace mucho calor.<br/>-	Será mejor que yo me retire. Espero te hayas divertido, Mercedes.<br/>-	¿Ya te vas? – le tomó una mano y se perdió en sus ojos.– ¿Me llamas cuando llegues a tu casa?<br/>-	Sí, yo te llamo. Ahora ve a descansar que el vino te cayó mal.</p>
<p>Con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza, la mujer se retiró y Ernesto se quedó mirando a su hija que no despegaba sus ojos de la puerta.</p>
<p>-	¿Qué pasa, Meche?<br/>-	Pasa que no voy a volver a tomar vino blanco, papá – se frotó la sien y miró las escaleras –. Voy a dormir un rato. ¿Me despierta para cuando vayamos a ver la casa?<br/>-	Sí, yo te aviso. No te preocupes.</p>
<p>Mercedes miró el teléfono y se mordió el labio.</p>
<p>-	Bárbara va a ir con nosotros. Si llama, dígale a qué hora iremos.<br/>-	¿Por qué va a ir con nosotros? Es algo familiar.<br/>-	Porque… sí. La invité y dijo que sí.<br/>-	Mercedes…</p>
<p>La joven se prendió de la baranda de la escalera y comenzó a subir, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.<br/>En cuanto cerró la puerta, se colocó la mano sobre el pecho y suspiró, una sonrisa enorme formándose en su boca. Había caído tan fuerte, se había roto los huesos al final y ahora ya no podía levantarse. Y la angustia creció en su estómago como un gran monstruo que sale de debajo de la cama para asustarte cuando estás conciliando el sueño. Bárbara estaba casada y le había dicho que con Nicanor las cosas habían vuelto a su curso. Que hasta tenían planeado ir de vacaciones en febrero y… sacudió la cabeza. Se iba a lastimar pero ya no le importaba, quizás en algún momento eso se le pasara. Y quizás debería dejar de mentirse a sí misma.</p>
<p>Bárbara abrió la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa brillante, ignorando que detrás se encontraba Nicanor con una cara de pocos amigos.</p>
<p>-	Al fin – dijo en cuanto las cortinas cayeron sobre la puerta cerrada. <br/>-	Nicanor, por Dios. ¡Casi me matas del susto! – exclamó, poniéndose una mano en el pecho.<br/>-	¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Porque ahora resulta que llego a mí casa a almorzar con mí esposa y la señora no está por ningún lado, mucho menos el auto – dijo, remarcando el posesivo y con los ojos llenos de dudas y quizás rabia.<br/>-	¿Y eso te sorprende? ¡Cuantas veces he salido y no me has reclamado nada! No seas ridiculo – pasó junto a él, sujetando el bolso con fuerza pero su mano la detuvo.<br/>-	Pensé que la época de rebeldía de hace un tiempo se había acabado, Bárbara. Escapaste en año nuevo para ir, según tú, a lo de los Möller. En navidad te excusaste diciendo que ibas a ver qué había en la plaza y cuando voy, tú no estabas ahí. Ahora te pierdes con todo y auto.<br/>-	¿Estás insinuando que te estoy engañando?<br/>-	Tus acciones me están dando qué pensar, y al pueblo también.<br/>-	Con que es eso, ¿ah? ¿Quién te llego con habladurías? ¿Es que confías más en la gente y sus decires que en mí? ¡No he sido la esposa perfecta por ocho años para que de la nada – y por culpa de gente de este pueblo inmundo, vengas a creer que te estoy engañando! Si tu pobre orgullo de macho no soporta el que yo sea libre, no es mi problema – dijo con rabia antes de soltarse de su mano y dirigirse a la habitación.<br/>-	¡Que no sean verdades los dichos, Bárbara! ¡Que no lo sean!</p>
<p>Y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos en cuanto flanqueó la puerta de su dormitorio. Los dichos eran verdad porque lo estaba engañando. Acababa de confirmar ese día que su corazón ya no le pertenecía a aquel hombre. Y qué tal vez jamás volviera a pertenecerle a alguien más que no fuera Mercedes Möller.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo Tercero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Con el sabor amargo de la decepción había partido aquella tarde junto con su padre a ver la que sería su nueva casa. Los jardines eran hermosos y no podía esperar a ver la piscina del fondo llena de agua. Pero le faltaba algo a todo aquel momento. La morena no había llamado y tampoco había vuelto a poner un pie en la hostería. La recepcionista le confirmó que no había llegado ninguna llamada después de haber vuelto y el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Había sido todo mentira? ¿O le habría pasado algo a la otra mujer? Se veía tan bien cuando la había dejado en la hostería, los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa sincera. Quizás había decidido pasar la tarde con Nicanor. Bebió el vaso de whiskey de una sola vez y tosió con fuerza, poniéndose roja. No, el alcohol no era algo para ella. Salió de la oficina de su padre aún tosiendo y entró a su cuarto. Se sentía rara, entre la felicidad extrema del medio día y el mal gusto de la tarde. Esa noche la pluma volvió a sus dedos y con urgencia dejó gotear las palabras una tras otra, desagotando su cabeza y corazón.</p><p>
  <em>23 de enero de 1958, 23:47.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buenas noches, amiga silenciosa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿No te he escrito en estos días? No, no lo hice porque me sentía vacía y cuando un tintero está vacío no hay manera de seguir escribiendo. Pero hoy, en tu ausencia, lo vuelvo a hacer. Te cuento que la he vuelto a ver y su sonrisa es más pura que un millón de manantiales en el medio de la nada, esos que nadie ha tocado, esos que nadie ha visto. Quizás ella… A veces me pregunto si el marido siquiera ve esa sonrisa, si siquiera la ve a ella más allá de quien duerme a su lado, de quien le prepara el desayuno y la cena. Más allá de alguien que cumple un rol. Seré egocéntrica, pero dudo que él la quiera la mitad de lo que yo la quiero. Creo que hoy he llegado a comprender que no tengo un punto de partida ni tampoco uno final para lo que siento por ella. Simplemente existe. Sin horas, sin espacio, sin pasado ni futuro. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. He vuelto a aceptar… He vuelto a caer, cuando mis dedos parecían aferrados al borde del abismo y decidí que preferiría errar por el desierto de su ausencia, me volví a soltar por voluntad propia y aquí estoy, cayendo y girando en el vacío incierto de lo que sucederá ahora. Y me estoy volviendo loca porque solo alguien fuera de la razón haría algo así, ¿O es que el amor nos toca tan fuerte que dejamos de ser nosotros – eso hecho de reglas y valores – para empezar a actuar por el sentimiento mismo?(…)</em>
</p><p>Bárbara se había encerrado lo que quedó de aquel día, había olvidado llamarla y cuando se acordó ya había sido demasiado tarde. Ya extrañaba su voz y su presencia, sus ojos chinos al sonreír y las arrugas junto a su boca. Se había hecho una bolita en la cama, llorando en silencio algo que no podría ser. Mercedes la confundía mucho y demasiado; a veces parecía que el cielo se abría en su mirada y le daba la clara respuesta de que la lluvia de dudas terminaría. Eso ocurría cuando estaban a solas, cuando el aire se volvía pesado y las palabras comenzaban a desaparecer, cuando Mercedes rebotaba la mirada dentro de cada rincón de su alma y le tomaba la mano o le acariciaba la cara en un gesto dulce y rápido – rápido para que no pareciera tan inapropiado. Otras veces parecía tan metida en su mundo que más de una vez llegó a preguntarse si tal vez había conocido a alguien y trataba de ocultarlo. Tal vez un trabajador de campo, tal vez un comerciante o un amigo de su padre. Tal vez alguien que no era ella. Y el corazón se le volvía negro cuando esos pensamientos la asaltaban. No tenía derecho, pero la posibilidad estaba y la hería sin siquiera ser algo concreto. ¿Los sentimientos y el cerebro no eran algo irritante a veces? Preferiría no sentir y no pensar, ser algo inanimado, como una roca o el motor de un vehículo.<br/>Había salido cerca de las diez a preparar una taza de té y buscar un libro. Nicanor no estaba y lo agradecía mucho. Lo último que quería era verlo; verlo y rebobinar el sentimiento de culpa cuando la acusó de engañarlo porque jamás, en tantos años, le había sido infiel ni con el corazón. Y ahora no tenía el corazón divido, sino que estaba entero y era de Mercedes y le molestaba que le recordaran que había fallado en uno de los votos matrimoniales. Dejó la taza sobre la mesada y miró el agua danzando en ella. ¿Por qué, de golpe, tenían que importarle tanto unos votos que nadie cumplía? Votos que eran una tremenda estupidez, que adoctrinaban un estilo de vida que ninguna pareja había llevado hasta el final. Votos que le perdonaban al hombre el ser infiel pero que condenaban a la mujer que lo era. Metió el saquito dentro del agua y ésta se fue haciendo cada vez más oscura. No, no era culpa por haber fallado en los votos o haberle fallado, de alguna manera, a Nicanor. Era haber roto la promesa que ella misma se había hecho después de aquella mujer que le había cambiado la vida al llegar a los veinte.</p><p>Al día siguiente ninguna de las dos intentó algo, simplemente dejaron que el agua fluyera.<br/>Bárbara no había querido ir corriendo y pasar pena una vez más, dejando en claro que ya no podía mantener aquella farsa.<br/>Mercedes se había hundido en un libro y se olvidó del mundo hasta que las palabras llegaron a la mitad de la última hoja, indicando el fin de aquella obra. María Elsa había caído a su cuarto sobre el almuerzo y conversaron animadamente hasta que tuvieron que bajar al comedor. Había visto un intercambio de miradas entre la joven y su padre pero había decidido no prestarle demasiada atención. Agradecía que todos estuvieran animados ese día y que quizás por eso debiera meterse en alguna que otra conversación en lugar de encerrarse en su caparazón.<br/>Sin pena ni gloria – aunque quizás con un poco de ansiedad, el día fue pasando y en la noche la pluma no llamó a Mercedes y a Bárbara las ganas de leer la abandonaron. Nicanor había vuelto solo para bañarse, cambiarse y volver a irse. No tenía una sola arruga ni tampoco ojeras que indicaran que había tenido una mala noche después de la discusión. No las tenía porque no le importaba nada que no fuera su orgullo.</p><p>El cielo solo anunciaba una cosa: lluvia sin descanso. El viento arremolinaba el polvo de las calles de tierra quebrada por el calor insoportable del último mes; la hostería estaba vacía, su padre en Santiago junto a sus hermanos mientras que María Elsa y Augusta se habían esfumado a quién supiera dónde. Algunos clientes iban y venían pero no había mucho movimiento. Bebió el té helado de forma lenta, dejando que gota a gota su extraño ánimo se tornara aún más raro. Miró el fajo de cartas en la mesa, todas sujetas por un cordón prolijamente anudado en un moño. ¿Qué iba a hacer con todo eso, con todo ese sentimiento? Había pensado en quemarlas pero sus palabras más sinceras habían sido puestas allí. La pluma estaba junto al platillo de la taza. Otra carta acababa de ser firmada. Había soñado con Bárbara la noche anterior, un sueño no muy cómodo que se dijera. Sus mejillas tornaron rojas y el viento volvió a azotar las ventanas de la entrada, distrayéndola. El pecho se le aceleró de golpe y, después de haber tomado sus cosas, se dirigió a la escalera dejando media taza de líquido que ya no le apetecía.<br/>Había tirado de las cuerdas de la pequeña bolsita cuando sonaron varios golpes en la puerta. Metió su tesoro dentro de un cajón y se dirigió hacia la entrada. No esperaba a nadie. El día anterior Bárbara había ido a visitarla así que no esperaba que volviera a aparecer.</p><p>- ¿Quién?<br/>- Mercedes, soy yo – su voz tan peculiar fue un bálsamo para su atormentado ánimo. Abrió con celeridad y sus ojos cafés la recibieron –. Buenas tardes.<br/>- Bárbara…– y sonrió hasta con los ojos –. ¿Qué tal?<br/>- Muy bien… – sacó la mano de detrás de su espalda, mostrando una caja de chocolates – ¿Aún tienes enguindado?</p><p>Y las tristezas del mundo habían quedado olvidadas cuando su risa y su conversación de a ratos seria y por otros totalmente divertida llenaron cada renglón de aquella tarde–noche.<br/>Bárbara dormía plácidamente enrollada entre las sábanas, las gotas de agua fría golpeando el vidrio en un ritmo tan acompasado que ya no recordaba otro sonido antes que ese – un sonido ambiente tan acogedor como la voz de la mujer frente a ella. Se acomodó, metiendo ambas manos debajo de la almohada. Bárbara tenía la boca entreabierta y ni una gota de maquillaje en su rostro. Era simplemente preciosa. Contuvo el suspiro que quiso escapar directo de su corazón y cerró los ojos.</p><p>Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con el cajón donde había guardado su tan preciada bolsa con cartas. Sobre la cómoda estaba la pluma.<br/>Aún a sabiendas de que era una locura, se levantó en total silencio y tomó una hoja y se sentó frente a la mesa.</p><p>
  <em>3 de febrero de 1958, 1:08.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buenas noches – aunque no tan buenas porque estás tras las nubes y no le iluminas el rostro ni haces que sus lunares sean tus estrellas en su piel. Pero he visto tu brillo en su mirada y sentí que estabas ahí, mirándome, como todas estas noches. Ahora no tengo mucho que contar, con la de la tarde creo haberme descargado bastante. Pero quisiera dejarte saber que… el corazón ya no me cabe y se me van a romper las costillas por intentar contenerlo. El estómago me tiembla al verla y lo único que quiero hacer es tenerla en mis brazos, perder el miedo a sujetarla más fuerte cuando nos abrazamos. Besarla. Porque creo que es eso lo que quiero hacer cuando me sonríe en su forma tan única. Me arden los labios y quiero besarla, acariciarle la mejilla y besarla. Besarla por mucho tiempo. Quiero tener esa libertad, ese derecho, ese placer.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>El amor me ha tocado los huesos y dudo que vaya a salvarme. Hay una infección bastante fuerte en mis venas y aunque no duele, va empeorando con cada mirada y palabra pronunciada. Amor en primer grado o tal vez segundo, uno muy desespe…</em>
</p><p>- ¿Qué escribes? – sus manos se posaron en sus hombros y el calor de su cuerpo la cubrió cuando se inclinó.</p><p>De forma rara se encontró a sí misma sin miedo, inclinándose hacia un lado y dejándola leer. Era ahora o nunca. Bárbara rió y le dijo algo que no alcanzó a entender, totalmente embelesada en mirar su perfil.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no me dices esas cosas a mí? – giró la cabeza, mirándola de muy cerca.</p><p>Una de las manos sobre su hombro subió hasta su cuello y acercó su cara a la de ella, solo unos centímetros separándolas.</p><p>- Porque… – cerró los ojos y aspiró su perfume, su calor inundándole el cuerpo –. No lo sé.</p><p>Sus miradas se mantuvieron imantadas por todo un minuto, la sonrisa de Bárbara sin disolverse ni un segundo. El tiempo se congeló. La morena no pronunció ni una palabra, tampoco lo hizo ella. El espacio dejó de existir y sus labios se conocieron por primera vez pero con la sensación de haberse rozado antes.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Mercedes? – una mano caliente le recorrió la cara, acomodándole el cabello tras las orejas –. Mercedes Möller, ¿estás bien? – sentía la risa en su voz.</p><p>Tenía los labios fríos y un calor fuerte en el pecho. Bárbara estaba de cuclillas frente a ella con el cabello ondulado revuelto, su sonrisa brillante y los ojos hinchados.</p><p>- ¿Eh?– miró rápidamente a la mesa y la encontró vacía.<br/>- Estabas balbuceando. No entendí nada pero estirabas la cabeza para adelante como una tortuga – rió, sus dedos aún tras su oreja, enredados en sus cabellos.<br/>- No… no sé…– pestañeó varias veces, enfocándola mejor.–. Perdón si te desperté…<br/>- Ya es tarde, Mercedes. Son las diez – sacó la mano y se levantó, sentándose enfrente –. Había ido a ver si nos podían hacer el desayuno y cuando volví estabas hablando.<br/>- Debí… haber estado soñando – mintió mirándola a los ojos y la otra mujer asintió –. Realmente no recuerdo nada.<br/>- No sé qué habrá estado imaginando tu cabecita pero fue divertido.<br/>- Bárbara… ¿te estás riendo de mí?– atinó a preguntar, sintiendo la risa de los nervios y la alegría de tenerla allí comenzar a burbujear en su garganta.<br/>- No… ¿quién dijo eso?– se levantó y la miró desde arriba – ¿Te molesta si me doy un baño?<br/>- Para nada… ya sabes dónde están las toallas y elige lo que quieras. Yo voy a ver lo del desayuno.</p><p>Apenas le había prestado atención a la cocinera, diciéndole que estaba bien y que esperaría. Ni siquiera entendió qué estaban preparando. ¿Habría escuchado algo? Se moría de vergüenza imaginando que lo que sus manos escribían fuera lo que ella había estado susurrando. Sacudió esos pensamientos lo más lejos que pudo. Bárbara sólo había estado jugando con ella, en su mirada no había nada más que diversión.<br/>Sus pasos la guiaron de nuevo hacia el piso superior, sus manos entreteniéndose con el cintillo del vestido de algodón. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, su realidad aún distorsionada. El beso se había sentido tan real, Bárbara y su esencia llenando su espacio vital pero a su vez el frío en sus labios le decía que todo había sido manipulado por su cabeza. Giró el picaporte y al entrar sus ojos se dieron de lleno con la espalda llena de lunares de la mujer. Llevaba solo puesta la toalla alrededor y se estaba secando el cabello.<br/>Los ojos de la morena se levantaron con susto hacia ella. Su boca entreabierta, su piel oliva, los brazos… Mercedes pestañeó rápido y cruzó los brazos.</p><p>- Enseguida nos traen el desayuno – la morena solo asintió y sostuvo la toalla entre sus manos con fuerza –. ¿Has visto como sigue lloviendo? La calle de la entrada está llena de agua.<br/>- Llovió toda la noche, creo. Yo… voy a…– tomó la ropa que estaba sobre la cama y la miró algo apenada–. Disculpa, pensé que tardarías más.<br/>- No pasa… nada – sonrió y se sentó en la cama revuelta de su compañera –. Somos amigas y además somos mujeres, no te preocupes.</p><p>Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró, sus manos cubrieron sus mejillas y cerró los ojos. La llama inconfundible del deseo ardiendo dentro de su cuerpo, llegando a cada célula. Ya le había ocurrido con el sueño, ya le había ocurrido aquella vez cuando la vio quitarse la camisa frente a ella. No era la primera vez pero era algo tan nuevo. Se recogió el cabello con lo primero que encontró y se abanicó la cara.</p><p>El desayuno fue algo tenso entre miradas esquivas y roces sin intenciones. La única conversación mas larga fue aquella donde Bárbara le preguntó sobre la nueva casa.</p><p>- Creo que nos estaríamos mudando en dos semanas. No hay mucho para llevar pero igual debería empezar a empacar, al menos lo que no uso.<br/>- Cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que me puedes avisar.<br/>- Gracias, en serio – y se sonrieron, deteniendo el tiempo dentro de su pequeño mundo.</p><p>Cerca de las once Bárbara decidió que era hora de volver a casa y aunque Mercedes no quería y había abierto puertas y ventanas a la opción de quedarse, la morena aseguró que era mejor volver.<br/>Bajo el paraguas y con los zapatos mojados, se dirigió a su casa, porque no podía llamar hogar a aquel lugar. Hogar era Mercedes. Sonrió como una adolescente enamorada por primera vez. Nicanor había ido a Chillán por asuntos policiales y ella se había largado de aquel lugar en cuanto él se fue.<br/>Un amante. No le había contado a la otra joven sobre el incidente de hacía semana y pico. No quería preocuparla o que se alejara, poniendo primero el bienestar de un matrimonio deshecho. Pero qué diera ella porque Mercedes fuera su amante… No, su amante no. Su compañera del día a día. El despertarla esa mañana se le había hecho tan dulce que necesitaba más, desayunar con ella, conversar banalidades y cosas de importancia. Todo junto a Mercedes le sabía tan bien que no quería dejarlo. Y entonces su mente cayó en aquel momento, donde los ojos de Mercedes habían resbalado por las distintas partes descubiertas de su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio y metió la llave en la cerradura, entrando y dejándose caer contra la puerta. Estaba al borde de enloquecer.</p><p>Las luces del alba la despertaron junto con el cantar de los pájaros en los árboles del patio, oyó pasos así que se levantó un poco aturdida y asustada. No recordaba que su marido hubiese vuelto en algún punto la noche anterior, mucho menos que hubiera avisado que llegaría pero de igual manera se lo encontró dando vueltas en la sala con el teléfono pegado a la oreja y un gesto de fastidio muy visible. Estaba cansado.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasó?<br/>- Buen día, ¿no?<br/>- ¿Te puedes calmar? – se acercó un poco a él, viendo que llevaba la ropa desarreglada – ¿Qué pasó? ¿A qué hora llegaste? – se cruzó de brazos, su rictus era firme aunque sus ojos adormilados le daban un aire de niño refunfuñón.<br/>- No te interesa, Bárbara. Vuelve a dormir que otra cosa no haces.<br/>- ¿Y qué más se supone que deba hacer si tú nunca estás? No hemos compartido una sola cosa estos últimos meses porque te la pasas en la comisaría. Nada más fíjate, dos días fuera de tu casa.<br/>- Y tú por lo visto te la pasas en la cama de tu amante. ¿Disfrutaste estos dos días?</p><p>El silencio que sobrevino después de eso fue roto por el sonido de la bofetada que recibió el hombre. La mirada de Bárbara estaba encendida y tenía los puños apretados.</p><p>- Que sea la última vez que insinúas eso, que sea la última vez que la palabra amante se pronuncie entre nosotros. Que sea la última vez que te atrevas a faltarme el respeto.</p><p>Sus pies la guiaron de nuevo a la habitación y cerró con llave, la garganta cerrándosele de la rabia mientras que las uñas parecían querer abrir surcos en la palma de su mano. No iba a aguantar mucho más. No iba a poder.</p><p>Cuando los golpes en su puerta fueron agitados y urgentes, sus ojos se abrieron automáticamente y despertó algo atontada. Los golpes volvieron a sonar así que se levantó, frotándose la sien. Le dolía solo un poco pero era molesto. La noche anterior había escrito dos cartas hasta llenar las dos carillas. Le habían faltado horas a la noche para ella desvelarse porque en cuanto se dio cuenta, el sol ya había puesto su claridad al servicio del nublado y una luz plateada había entrado por la ventana.</p><p>- ¿Bárbara? – la morena estaba del otro lado, los ojos hinchados y con muy mala pinta. – ¿Qué pasó?<br/>- ¿Puedo entrar?<br/>- Claro…– se hizo a un lado y los brazos de Barbara la sorprendieron, rodeándola con fuerza una vez que cerró la puerta – Barbarita…<br/>- Ya no aguanto más…– susurró contra su pelo y las lágrimas volvieron a caer.<br/>- Sh, sh, sh…–le acarició el cabello y cerró los ojos.– Todo va a estar bien.<br/>- Solo abrázame y no me sueltes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo Cuarto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa mientras se sentaba frente a ella. Se habían quedado abrazadas por al menos diez minutos, ella sosteniendo los escombros que amenazaban por caer mientras Bárbara le agradecía el apoyo en total silencio.<br/>Ahora la mujer más madura estaba jugando con su pañuelo, lágrimas secas marcaban sus mejillas y su respiración estaba cansada.</p><p>- ¿Quieres comer algo?<br/>- No, el agua está bien. Gracias – sonrió como pudo y tomó el vidrio frío entre sus dedos.<br/>- ¿Quieres hablar?<br/>- Es… es tan difícil, Mercedes.– el labio le tembló y bebió, sintiendo como el agua forzaba su garganta ceñida.<br/>- Está bien si no quiere decírmelo ahora – le sonrió y estiró la mano, tomando aquella que descansaba sobre la falda de la mujer morena.<br/>- Tendría que habértelo dicho antes…– sus ojos se desviaron a todos los puntos posibles en la cara de la joven de ojos verdes y suspiró – El día que fuimos a almorzar, yo no le avisé a Nicanor y él tampoco mencionó que volvería a casa. Nosotras habíamos tenido ese distanciamiento y la verdad que no… – eligió bien las palabras antes de dejar en claro aquello que su corazón quería gritar – no me parecía justo que dejásemos de hablar y vernos por asuntos míos. Después de haberte traído, fui a casa y me encontré con él en la puerta. Estaba enojado y discutimos. Me acusó de tener un amante, me dijo que la gente del pueblo empezaba a decir cosas pues que yo saliera constantemente sola daba a pensar en eso – la miró a los ojos y esperó ver duda pero sólo se encontró con una piscina llena de cariño y respeto.<br/>- Sabes que él y toda esa gente está completamente mal de la cabeza, ¿no?– apretó su mano y tomó aire – Yo te conozco y sé que serías incapaz de algo como eso. En tu mirada se ve el amor que le tie…<br/>- No. No, Mercedes – tomó aire y cubrió la pálida mano –. Yo ya no lo amo… quizás lo quiera, pero no amarlo. Eso dejó de existir hace tanto…– bajó la cabeza y miró sus manos unidas –. Hoy me ha dicho que ya no pasamos tiempo juntos porque me la paso en la cama de mi inexistente amante.<br/>- Bárbara… – se levantó y se acercó a ella, tomándole la cabeza y recostandola en su estómago – Lo siento mucho…<br/>- No sé qué voy a hacer, Mercedes. Pero ya no aguanto más.</p><p>Sin palabras que pudieran solucionar aquello en lo que ella no tenía experiencia, solo la abrazó y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, eliminando cualquier rastro de tristeza líquida. El corazón le dolía horriblemente al verla así de destruida.<br/>Bárbara cerró los ojos y se pegó a su vientre, suspirando de alivio. Era su soporte, las sogas que sostenían aquel andamio al borde de caer. Tomó la mano que recorría su mejilla y besó su palma.</p><p>- Gracias por todo, Mercedes. – levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos – No tengo la más pálida idea de cómo agradecerte tanto…</p><p>La joven sólo le sonrió cuando en realidad quería besarle la frente, los pómulos, e ir hacia su boca sin dudarlo. Pero no podía, no ahora. Porque quizás hubiera una posibilidad…</p><p>- ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar, me baño, y nos vamos a dar una vuelta? Respirar aire fresco te hará bien.<br/>- No tengo hambre…<br/>- No te vas a echar al abandono solo por eso – se puso a su altura, tomándole las manos –. ¿Está bien?<br/>- Solo si me lo pides tú.</p><p>Se miraron en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad y Mercedes se acercó a su rostro, mirándola bien de cerca. Su boca ardía y estaba ahogándose.</p><p>- Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar – le besó la frente y se apartó de ella como si quemara.</p><p>Bárbara se dio cuenta y su corazón se aceleró de manera incontrolable. Se levantó y la siguió, tomándole la muñeca y deteniéndola antes de que alcanzara el baño.</p><p>- Mercedes, mírame – los orbes verdes se fijaron en ella con temor y eso le partió el corazón–. Está todo bien. ¿Entendido? Te voy a esperar allá abajo y tú te cambias tranquila.</p><p>Entrelazó sus dedos y le dio un apretón. Mercedes asintió, el corazón latiéndole a mil, corriendo tras los sentimientos que en esos momentos embargaban su capacidad de respirar y pensar bien. La morena la soltó y en pocos pasos se acercó a la puerta. Cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del picaporte, la voz de Mercedes la detuvo.</p><p>- Bárbara yo…</p><p>La mujer se giró y la miró, la joven parecía que iba a llorar. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y el labio le temblaba.</p><p>- Yo también te quiero mucho. No te lo dije el otro día pero quiero que lo sepas.</p><p>El temblor que sobrevino en su pecho fue espeluznante. La morena sólo había sonreído y se había marchado.<br/>Cuando el agua caliente la envolvió, se dejó resbalar por la bañera y se sumergió por completo. Miró la imagen distorsionada del techo, como buscando las fuerzas que se le habían perdido. Tal vez estuvieran colgadas por allí, como telarañas que ella debería recoger con un plumero y no volver a soltarlas. Fuerzas y autocontrol. Yo ya no lo amo. Sus labios tan cerca y el cosquilleo en los suyos volvió a atacarla y el aire escapó de su boca, haciéndole salir rápidamente.<br/>Tomó el jabón y entendió que seguir haciéndola esperar era de mala educación.<br/>Bárbara bajó la vista hacia la taza de té y sonrió, pequeña curvatura de labios que contenían un universo de sentimientos enredados. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza y no le importaba. Mercedes parecía estar igual, el acercamiento no había sido involuntario, aquellos ojitos curiosos en sus labios habían brillado en anhelo y…</p><p>- ¿Te hice esperar mucho?– sonrió, sus bucles aun húmedos le enmarcaban el rostro.<br/>- No, entre que prepararon todo tú llegaste – se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y la miró con curiosidad –. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?<br/>- El lago es una belleza a esta altura del año. Te va a encantar.</p><p>Aquello sin resolver giró en el desayuno como un torbellino, paseándose entre los cubiertos y las servilletas, dándole vueltas al arreglo floral.<br/>Mercedes sacó el paraguas del armario y al cerrar, se miró a sí misma a los ojos. El reflejo era idéntico a ella pero esa de allí tenía más fuerza, menos miedo. Y deseó que de verdad pudiese verse y sentirse así. Lo que no sabía era que esa misma mujer que giraba sobre sus talones y desandaba sus pasos hacia el comedor era la misma llena de fuerza y sin miedos del espejo, esa que en un futuro entendería que amar en secreto no había servido de nada y que un beso era capaz de alejar a los demonios.<br/>Bajo un cielo cubierto de nubes, ambas se dejaron ir junto con la conversación banal y recuerdos de la niñez. Aquellos caminos que conectaban esquina con esquina pronto desaparecieron y Mercedes la guió por la calle de tierra que había visto tantas veces a María Elsa y a Camilo.</p><p>- Hay una bajada más adelante, el agua debe estar fría como para entrar pero la vista es preciosa.<br/>- Podríamos venir a principios de verano – sonrió y la dueña de sus pensamientos la miró con ojos soñadores.<br/>- No es una mala idea.</p><p>Se miraron con una complicidad extraña y Mercedes bajó la vista hacia sus manos. Si estiraba un poco los dedos podría tomar su palma y después entrelazar sus dedos. Miró por encima de su hombro lo más rápido que pudo – como controlando su soldedad – y las ganas y el coraje balancearon su brazo lo suficiente para que ella enganchara sus manos. Bárbara la miró con la boca entreabierta y el asomo de una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.</p><p>- ¿Te sientes mejor?<br/>- ¿Te digo la verdad? – detuvo su andar y Mercedes la miró expectante –. Nunca en mi vida me he sentido más viva y feliz.</p><p>Se sonrieron y con pasos lentos y los dedos entrelazados, como una promesa de estabilidad, alcanzaron la bajada de tierra y con cuidado descendieron por ella. El lago estaba algo agitado y reflejos de plata decoraban las crestas de las ondulaciones. Mercedes cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma a limpio, el aire purificándole los pulmones.<br/>Bárbara la observó en silencio, en sus dedos una pequeña rama con hojas secas. ¿Estaría mal tomarle el rostro y besarla? ¿Qué pensaría de ella si, después de decirle que su marido la había acusado de aquello y que ya no lo amaba, le rozaba los labios y le entregaba el corazón de forma oficial? ¿Qué pasaría si entendiera que por ella había estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa, que su compañía le apetecía más que la de su marido y que, sin saberlo, era su amante y la causante de aquel estrago en su matrimonio? Tragó grueso y se alejó hacia la costa, la playa era angosta pero lo suficiente para mantenerla alejada de lo prohibido. Las piedras y hojas secas y quebradas formaban un colchón que crujía bajo sus pasos. La oyó acercarse cuando el agua se movió hasta la punta de sus zapatos y una mano tibia se posó en su hombro.</p><p>- ¿Te gusta?<br/>- Es hermoso – la miró por encima del hombro y sintió ganas de llorar. Quería besarla –. Gracias – susurró con la voz quebrada y se le cristalizaron los ojos.<br/>- No llores, no más – la abrazó y dejó que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro –. Podrán arreglarlo, Bárbara. Yo sé que sí.<br/>- A esta altura lo dudo mucho. Pero no estoy llorando por eso – sonrió contra la tela del vestido y la sujetó desde los omóplatos, pegando su pecho al suyo.<br/>- ¿Entonces por qué?</p><p>No contestó, reprochándose el haber abierto la boca. Sólo se aferró mas a ella y suspiró.</p><p>- Creo que son los nervios acumulados de todos estos días. Estoy bien.<br/>- ¿Segura?<br/>- Claro que sí – se alejó y la miró a los ojos, su cercanía volvía a ser peligrosa para su falta de control –. ¿Sabes? La próxima podríamos venir a almorzar aquí.</p><p> </p><p>El nublado se hizo más pesado y Mercedes ajustó el abrigo alrededor suyo cuando la temperatura comenzó a bajar y la atmósfera se puso pesada, las aguas removiéndose un poco más turbulentas. Estaban sentadas, una junto a la otra en silencio, sólo el gemir de las hojas agitadas por el viento rompía aquella quietud. Llevaban allí alrededor de una hora – o tal vez dos, entre conversaciones y silencios que habían hecho desaparecer la tensión.<br/>Bárbara le había comentado poco y nada sobre su familia que vivía en Valparaíso. Tenía una hermana, dos sobrinos, y su cuñado era parte de la gendarmería. Su madre vivía con ellos y su papá había muerto hacía unos seis años. Nada para remarcar. Una adolescencia difícil pues había sido bastante rebelde, todo lo contrario a Rebecca con quien siempre la comparaban. Se había casado cuando tenía veintidós y le confesó que jamás quiso hacerlo. Vestida de blanco había sido entregada del brazo su padre. Nicanor la esperaba allá adentro y se sintió tan vacía ese día, como si su amada libertad le hubiese sido arrebatada con cada paso que había dado hacia el altar. Había aprendido a querer a su marido y hasta lo había amado, pero había sido sólo una fase y ahora habían llegado a la detonación. Un matrimonio como bomba de tiempo.<br/>La miró, tenía los ojos fijos en el agua y los brazos alrededor de las rodillas. Parecía una niña que necesitase protección pero detrás de la máscara había una mujer más fuerte que una huracán.<br/>El paraguas rodó y Mercedes levantó la vista, una gota cayendo sobre su nariz.</p><p>- Será mejor que nos vayamos – le dijo, y Bárbara miró hacia todos lados como despertando del trance.</p><p>Cuando alcanzaron la calle nuevamente, el viento había desaparecido y una calma casi violenta dejó todo en silencio.</p><p>- Creo que lo vas a tener que abrir – murmuró, sintiendo la oscuridad de las nubes llenar de sombras aquella mañana.<br/>- Espero que no vuelva a haber viento – desplegó al paraguas y Bárbara se ubicó junto a ella – ¿Qué tal?<br/>- Bien. Realmente lo necesitaba. Ahora tengo sueño – Mercedes rió y ella se le quedó mirando –. Lamento haberte despertado tan temprano y más cómo lo hice.<br/>- Ya era tarde.<br/>- Mercedes…<br/>- No pasa nada. Para eso estoy – la miró y sus ojos sonrieron.</p><p>Las gotas comenzaron a llenar de puntos la calle y su paraguas comenzó a cantar al son de las mismas, sumiendolas en un silencio acogedor. Habían llegado a la mitad del recorrido cuando Barbara rodeó la mano que sostenía el cabo y después se lo quitó.<br/>Cuando llegaron a la hostería, los zapatos estaban llenos de barro y las faldas algo humedas.</p><p>- ¿Te quieres quedar? Al menos hasta que escampe – Bárbara miró hacia afuera y frunció los labios.<br/>- No, mejor vuelvo a casa. Quizás deba hablar con él ahora que tengo la cabeza fría – sonrió pero no de verdad y Mercedes lo supo.<br/>- Está bien, como tú quieras. Sabes que para cualquier cosa estoy aquí.<br/>- Gracias – le besó una mejilla y Mercedes le tendió el paraguas.<br/>- Te lo llevas. Y ten cuidado donde pisas, por favor.</p><p>La noche cayó, llenando el cielo de relámpagos y truenos. La luz amarillenta del candil se derramaba sobre la hoja, la tinta parecía más oscura y su pesada respiración le daba algo de tenebroso a aquella escena.</p><p>
  <em>4 de febrero de 1958. 23:27.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La vida da muchas vueltas como para que uno se sienta equilibrado. Yo ya no lo estaba y con ella me siento peor.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hoy casi la he besado, realmente quería hacerlo pero tal vez hubiese sido aprovecharme de su vulnerabilidad. Se veía tan rota y dañada, no solo por la discusión sino por el tiempo, por los deseos que le fueron arrebatados, por las alas cortadas que cuelgan de sus hombros y la libertad con candado que ha cargado estos últimos años. Es totalmente diferente a todo y es tan así que asusta, que asombra y que gusta. A mí me encanta.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Me dijo que ya no lo ama y hay que tener valentía para aceptar algo así, para tener tan presente la ausencia de un sentimiento y aceptarlo de boca para afuera. Me sentí mal por el hecho de haberme puesto feliz, de saber que su corazón ha roto cadenas con el de su marido. Y pese al regocijo en mi pecho, me duele y me molesta verla amarrada a un sin sentido.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ella ha nacido para ser libertad y la han condenado a prisión.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Y aunque es una locura pensarlo, un sin sentido desearlo, ¿podría yo romper esos barrotes y dejar que vuele alto? Porque de última no interesa si se queda conmigo, si me elige y decide vivir a mi lado, o si decide tomarme la mano y llevarme con ella al cielo infinito del amor y la libertad. Solo importa verla feliz, dónde y cómo quiera ella estar. Abandonar la jaula y desplegar sus alas heridas, recordar lo que es volar y dejarse llevar por el viento.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La quiero en su forma original pero no sé qué hacer para conseguirlo.(…)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bárbara cerró los ojos, buscando el sueño en algún punto de su cabeza. Pero no estaba. A su lado, por el contrario, se encontraba Nicanor totalmente dormido. Habían hablado y aunque no le pidió disculpas, se había callado frente a los reclamos. Antes de abandonar la sala le había prometido que se haría un tiempo para ella todos los días y que haría que las cosas mejoraran. Se preguntó si realmente estaba dispuesta a dejarse mimar por aquel que ahora tenía una mano sobre su vientre. Si estaba dispuesta a intentar volver a enamorarse. Giró la cabeza y lo miró por el tiempo suficiente para entender que no. No podría. No quería volver a mentirse ni mentirle a él. Y pese a haber dudado de ella, no podría odiarlo. Corrió las sábanas y lentamente se levantó, dejando caer su mano sobre el colchón. Se quitó el anillo de bodas y lo dejó en la mesa de luz.<br/>Quería sentirse bien y la única manera era recordar la risa grave y burbujeante de aquella que ahora moraba en su corazón sin aún saberlo.</p><p>Una semana antes de que las clases comenzaran, Mercedes ya se había instalado en la dirección. No había dormido la noche anterior por la compañía de Bárbara en la cama de al lado. Se había pasado la noche mirándola y suspirando, deseando ser capaz de levantarse e ir y acurrucarse junto a ella. Ahora se lo reprochaba. La morena había acabado en la hostería y ella había decidido pasar la noche allí también, dejando a su padre en su casa y con la palabra en la boca. Nicanor había ido a Chillán para entregar pruebas y hablar con aquellos que se encargarían del juicio contra Quiroga. Todo el verano había sido un verdadero ir y venir y ahora tampoco parecía haber paz por culpa del crimen de Elvira.<br/>Pasó las hojas, controlando que su firma estuviese en todas. Tenía que mandar el pedido de libros y materiales nuevos, organizar los días para aquellas que deberían rendir en Marzo y las listas nuevas de quienes iban a ingresar.<br/>Pasaban de las doce cuando alguien golpeó en su puerta y sin levantar la cabeza le dio el permiso de que pasara.</p><p>- Te has pasado toda la mañana aquí, te va a hacer mal.<br/>- He ido hasta un salón, Bárbara. Algo es algo – levantó la cabeza y sonrió–. ¿Ya tienen todo listo?<br/>- Hemos cambiando los mapas, y las láminas del salón de biología. Los pizarrones estan frescamente pintados. Una mano de pintura a la biblioteca y estaríamos terminando.<br/>- Vamos a llegar justo – dijo en un gesto de ansiedad y la morena se acercó, quitándole la pluma.<br/>- ¿Quieres respirar? Te haría bien y te hace falta.</p><p>Se miraron y Mercedes no pudo sino rendirse a esa sonrisa pícara.<br/>Otros golpes sonaron en la puerta y ambas giraron la cabeza, encontrándose con un empleado de la hostería. Le indicó con la mano que pasara y se puso de pie.</p><p>- Claudio, ¿qué necesita?<br/>- Buenos días. Señorita, sus hermanos han peleado con su padre y lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital. Al parecer ha tenido un disgusto bastante fuerte.<br/>- ¿Qué? – sus ojos se abrieron y Bárbara se tomó el pecho – No puede ser… ya… yo… me voy. Bárbara por favor hazte cargo.<br/>- Mercedes tranquila…<br/>- Vuelvo en cuanto pueda – dijo agitadamente mientras tomaba su bolso de forma descuidada y salía junto con el empleado.<br/>- ¡Avísame cualquier cosa! – alcanzó a exclamar antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Dudaba en extremo que la hubiese siquiera escuchado.</p><p>Mercedes, con todo y sus problemas, siempre dejaba el alma en el trabajo y le parecía tan injusto que constantemente tuviera que sufrir disgustos. La embargó la pena pues la joven no se merecía aquello, no después de todo lo que había logrado y que tan poco reconocía su familia. Sus pasos le hicieron rodear el escritorio y se detuvo cuando su pie chocó con algo, el sonido del papel rasgando la baldosa llegó hasta sus oídos. Se inclinó y le sacudió el polvo y la marca de la suela. Era una hoja doblada a las apuradas y no era la única. Debajo del escritorio estaban tiradas dos más y una agenda. No eran papeles del colegio pues Mercedes no los tendría así. Los recogió a todos y tomó asiento, desdoblando el primero que había alzado. Frunció las cejas al encontrarse con la letra apurada de la joven y algo de tinta corrida.</p><p>
  <em>19 de febrero de 1958.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He despertado con ella en mi cabeza, con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado y la sangre ardiéndome en las venas. En el sueño me ha besado hasta el alma y me ha dicho te amo. Y creo que ha sido una broma muy pesada de mis ilusiones, pues hace unos días me dijo que las cosas con su marido están en vías de volver a ser normales, y me dolió pero más me ha dolido ver que me mentía cuando le pregunté si estaba feliz por ello y ella dijo que sí. Hay algo que me oculta y no sé qué es; o tal vez lo sé y me he hecho la tonta. (…)</em>
</p><p>Bárbara detuvo la lectura mientras su respiración se volvía errática, los nervios ciñéndole la boca del estómago. Le dio vueltas a la carta y no encontró su firma. Esa carta era de hacía dos días, del miércoles. Abrió rápidamente la otra y buscó la firma, encontrándola al pie. 15 de febrero. Eso era del sábado. El sábado habían almorzado juntas y luego ella se había ido. Abrió la última y se encontró con la fecha de esa mañana.</p><p>
  <em>21 de febrero de 1958.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo puede el ser humano resistir tanto? Es lo que me he preguntado toda la noche mientras la miraba dormir. Sus gestos involuntarios, el cabello sobre la cara..., la forma en que las sábanas se enredaban alrededor suyo me daban envidia. ¿Cómo puede tenerle alguien envidia a algo sin vida como lo es la tela?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, por poco me levanto y me acurruco junto a ella. Pero sólo me aferré a las fuerzas que me quedaban y miré el techo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Creo que ha sido todo un error haberla dejado entrar de nuevo, aunque lo contrario hubiese significado que nuestra relación ahora fuera un desastre. Al menos solo sería profesional; no la tendría dormida bajo el mismo techo y a un paso de distancia, y al cerrar los ojos viva y alegre en mi cabeza.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿Cómo puede el ser humano resistir tanto? Creo que a estas alturas simplemente lo hago para sentir el dolor dulce de su cercanía aunque esté a años luz de ser mía.(…)</em>
</p><p>Cerró los ojos antes de terminar, las lágrimas quemándole los párpados. ¿Tan ciega había sido? ¿Tanto miedo tenía? ¿Tanto tiempo había perdido esperando una señal cuando las había tenido todas? Se le mojaron las mejillas y una gota humedeció el papel. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?</p><p>Con pasos apresurados Mercedes volvió a entrar en la escuela, su mano aún revolviendo el bolso en busca de la agenda. No la había encontrado en el hospital. Tenían que irse y necesitaba el número del médico de cabecera que tenían en Chillán.<br/>Cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina y levantó la cabeza del bolso, su corazón se detuvo por completo y sintió las rodillas flaquear. Bárbara había girado la cabeza hacia ella con brusquedad y en su mano temblaba un papel. La carta. Una carta. <strong><em>Su corazón.</em></strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo Quinto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De pronto un silencio sepulcral pareció cubrir el pueblo entero, no se movían las cortinas de las ventanas, no se escuchaban niños ni personas fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes, como si todo se redujera a ellas. El mundo se podría desvanecer alrededor suyo que solo sería capaz de seguir viéndola a ella y su mirada de no comprender nada.</p><p>La caja de Pandora se había abierto.</p><p>Eso era todo lo que sabía y deseaba no hacerlo. Quería cerrar los ojos, hacer como que todo era imaginación suya. Las rodillas le temblaban al igual que el estómago. ¿En serio estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué había olvidado sacar esas cartas?<br/>Bárbara se quedó helada, los labios entreabiertos y las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos de forma continua. Ahí, a unos cuantos pasos, se encontraba la autora de todas aquellas palabras.<br/>Tragó con dificultad y a duras penas abandonó sus ojos, volviéndose al papel manchado de tinta corrida. Sus lágrimas lo habían humedecido bastante.</p><p>- Por Dios…– escuchó el susurro como si fuese algo lejano y un par de zapatos golpeando el suelo. Estaba entrando. Un ruido seco se oyó y dedujo que había sido el bolso –. Bárbara…</p><p>Estaba llorando, su voz rota y la falta de aire se lo decían. Estaba llorando al igual que ella.</p><p>- ¿Por qué? – susurró y la pregunta fue tomada de mala manera.<br/>- Perdóname… lo siento – dijo al borde de sofocarse –. Bárbara, lo siento…<br/>- Mercedes…. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – la miró y se encontró con un corazón roto, con el miedo llenándole las pupilas y un par de labios temblorosos.<br/>- Perdón… yo…– agitó las manos como buscando palabras en el aire pero se quedó muda.<br/>- Desde… ¿desde cuándo?</p><p>Se miraron a los ojos y después Mercedes desvío los suyos a sus manos, como si fuese un niño regañado. No se sentía capaz de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sólo quería disculparse con ella, con el mundo, con la vida, por sentir aquello que le quemaba el alma, que le quitaba el sueño y la hacía suspirar a plena luz del día o en las más oscuras horas de la madrugada. Disculparse por un amor que no debía ser, porque ella estaba casada, ella era su amiga, su confidente, ella era una mujer. Un amor que no debía pero que era, que vivía, que respiraba a través de ella. Un amor que cada vez se le había ido más de las manos y que ahora había terminado por escapar.<br/>Bárbara dejó la carta sobre los otros papeles y se levantó, rodeando el escritorio y parándose junto a ella, deseando tocarla, abrazarla, sostenerla.<br/>- Perdón… – dijo con la voz rota y levantó la cabeza hacia ella, sus labios no dejaban de temblar –. Perdóname…<br/>- Deja de pedir disculpas, – le tomó las mejillas y Mercedes sollozó, tomándole las muñecas como un apoyo – y contéstame. ¿Desde cuándo?<br/>- No lo sé – sonrió tristemente entre lágrimas y golpeó el piso con un pie, haciendo una rabieta –. No lo sé y tampoco quiero hacerlo porque sería un calvario saber desde cuándo comenzó este tormento – le soltó las manos y se alejó, sintiendo que el aire era muy espeso para respirar –. Sería saber en qué momento te fallé a ti y les fallé a todos, en qué momento me desvié del camino correcto.<br/>- ¿Camino correcto? – se acercó nuevamente, desesperada por perder el suelo si no la tenía todo lo cerca posible.<br/>- Esto que siento – dijo, agarrando en un puño el pecho de su camisa – no está bien, no es algo normal. Y en cambio es tan fuerte, Bárbara. No me deja dormir en las noches pensando en que tenerte cerca se me hace un castigo – otro sollozo la cortó y comenzó a gesticular, rebotando la mirada en todos los puntos de la habitación menos en la destinataria de sus palabras. Hablaba rápido y sin censura, intentando sacarse ese peso extra que llevaba tanto tiempo cargando. Su corazón estaba abriéndose y ella había perdido la llave para volver a cerrarlo –. Y lo peor es que tampoco puedo alejarte porque el mundo se me desarma y cuando tú…, cuando tú me miras así como me miras, yo… – ésta vez se fijó en ella y el estómago saltó en su lugar, una chispa encendiéndose en su cuerpo entero. Bajó los brazos y suspiró, levantando los hombros en señal de rendimiento, una pequeña y triste sonrisa en sus labios.–, yo siento que todo vuelve a su ritmo. A uno que solo contigo puedo bailar y que me hace sentir en mi lugar.<br/>- Mercedes…–sus labios se entreabrieron y quiso sonreír pero las lágrimas se lo impidieron.<br/>- Dime que está mal y dime que me disculpas, sólo así volveré a sentirme bien…</p><p>Un paso y el cuerpo de la morena invadió su espacio personal, su perfume trastocando sus sentidos y sus manos acariciando sus mejillas. La miró a los ojos y aquellos dos círculos chocolates parecían haber tomado toda la luz del día. Brillaban como jamás lo habían hecho, como ella jamás los había visto.<br/>- Deja de pedir disculpas que nadie te está pidiendo – dijo casi con rabia.<br/>- Pero…</p><p>Sus ojos se cerraron cuando Barbara presionó sus labios en los de ella, cuando el tiempo se hizo polvo y los miedos líquido, comenzando a caer por sus ojos de nuevo. Su primer beso. El beso del descubrimiento, el beso del principio de algo que no sabía cómo manejar. Su primer beso y su primer beso con Bárbara. Con la razón de sus desvelos y las marcas bajo sus ojos, la sonrisa en las mañanas y las lágrimas de aquello que creía imposible. Con Bárbara. Le tomó las muñecas y entreabrió la boca, sintiendo otro beso capturar sus labios. Lento, con cuidado, con ternura. Su textura y su sabor, su calor, su esencia. Bárbara metiéndose hasta su alma. El remolino arrasaba dentro de ella y a plena luz del día los miedos parecían haberse ido, o al menos eso creía. Bárbara se apartó un segundo para, al siguiente, volver a besarla, tomando su labio inferior y tirando de él con lentitud. Sus frentes se apoyaron y Mercedes exhaló temblorosa, sus manos en los antebrazos de aquella que reinaba en su mundo. Adelantó la cabeza y rozó sus narices, después sus labios y Bárbara la volvió a besar, sabor agridulce por las gotas saladas, por el amor empalagoso que se derramaba en el cuerpo de ambas. La besó, una y otra vez, y otra y un millón de veces más mientras los corazones buscaban su ritmo normal.<br/>La realidad siempre buscaba un punto débil para golpearla y tirarla al suelo. Su pecho se contrajo y la realización del momento la chocó por completo, dejándola helada entre esas manos tan tibias. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Bárbara lo sabía, lo había descubierto todo, ella había soltado la lengua como si nada y ahora se sentía vulnerable.<br/>- Perdón…– se apartó y la miró a los ojos – Perdón – miró sus manos en sus brazos y se alejó, como si tuviera asco. –. Perdóname… yo…<br/>- Mercedes, no…</p><p>La joven se escabulló de sus brazos mientras se limpiaba más mal que bien la boca y se dirigía hacia su escritorio. Tiró las cartas al suelo y tomó la agenda, buscando de forma desesperada su bolso. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes o iba a enloquecer. Su cabeza corría una carrera contra sus sentimientos e iba ganando.<br/>La razón la empujaba una y otra vez a la esquina desde donde podía tener un panorama claro de lo mal que estaba todo aquello. Esa esquina era oscura y había una sola silla donde ella debía ocupar lugar, observando del otro lado el mundo lleno de color y felicidad que Bárbara le brindaba pero que era prohibido.<br/>- Mercedes, ven…<br/>- Me tengo que ir, me tengo que ir – repetía mientras metía la agenda en el bolso y se dirigía a la puerta.</p><p>El silencio volvió a reinar cuando los pasos de la joven se dejaron de oír y su corazón tembló. Rozó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado? Miró la puerta una vez más y entendió que no podía ir tras ella. No en ese momento.<br/>Se sentó y se cubrió la cara con las manos, sintiendo las mejillas húmedas. La había besado y el mundo pareció volver a teñirse de colores y aromas dulces – su perfume; de suavidad – su piel, de vida – ella misma, toda ella. Se secó las lágrimas con torpeza y recogió las cartas tiradas en el piso. Mercedes estaba confundida, tanto o más que ella y tenía miedo de que se volviese a alejar. Dobló los papeles y los guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si alguien más las encontraba? No quería hacer ni una sola hipótesis sobre eso, pero sí sobre lo que iban a hacer ahora que estaba claro al menos lo que Mercedes sentía. Ella no había podido decirle que sentía exactamente lo mismo porque con cada palabra que había salido de esos labios, se había quedado sin respiración. Sólo atinó a tomarle el rostro y callarla de aquella manera que tantas veces había soñado, que tanto había deseado y necesitado.<br/>Ahora se había ido y la había espantado. Mercedes tenía miedo, estaba aterrada; la tensión en su cuerpo y el temblor en su voz se lo habían confirmado. Tocó su bolsillo una vez más y se sorbió la nariz. Ella también necesitaba salir de ahí, rápido.</p><p> </p><p>Su padre la estaba mirando, lo sentía en la nuca. Aún tenía el sabor del lápiz labial de Bárbara y había entrado a la sala de espera limpiándose la boca. Nadie había mencionado nada pero María Elsa sí la había mirado de forma detallada, cada gesto y temblor; no se le había escapado nada y ahora tenía miedo: uno a las preguntas que vendrían cuando aún no podía resolver aquello que se había develado hacía no más de seis horas.<br/>- Meche… – pestañeó rápidamente y se alejó de la ventana.<br/>- Dígame, papá.<br/>- No es el momento y mucho menos el lugar, hija, pero quisiera saber si necesita hablar de algo. La noto muy nerviosa.<br/>- ¿De algo? – frunció las cejas y se sentó junto a él. Las rodillas volvían a fallarle – No, no tengo nada que…<br/>- Meche te conozco. Aún no entiendo qué pasó el mes pasado, estuviste muchos días triste y no salías de la municipalidad. Normalmente no te metes en esos temas y…<br/>- Creo que debería agradecerme en lugar de estar haciéndome preguntas tontas – dijo de forma brusca y su padre la miró asombrado –. Papá, disculpe. Disculpe, yo no...<br/>- ¿Has conocido a alguien? ¿Alguien te ha lastimado?<br/>- ¿De qué está hablando? Papá, por favor – dijo escandalizada y se puso de pie –. Mejor lo dejo descansar, voy a ver si Horacio ya llegó con mi ropa.<br/>- Mercedes…– pero fue en vano, la mujer pequeña y rebelde ya estaba fuera de la habitación.</p><p>Salió hasta uno de los patios y cerró los ojos, tomando aire con desesperación. Se había dado cuenta de los cambios y ahora tenía miedo de que no hubiese sido el único. La mirada entre María Elsa y él en aquel almuerzo se le vino a la mente, después la cara de a mi no me mientes de la joven rubia cuando le preguntó si estaba así porque había conocido a alguien y ella sólo le respondió que era un hermoso día y que se debía estar feliz por ello. Era mentira. Ese día había estado más que feliz porque la morena le había dicho que podrían ir al cine esa noche y volver a su casa a cenar ya que Nicanor iba a quedarse en la comisaría.<br/>Una mano le tocó el hombro y dio un sobresalto, encontrándose con un par de ojos cafés y una sonrisa cálida.<br/>- Elsa, casi me matas del susto. – dijo, agarrándose el pecho – ¿Cuándo llegaron?<br/>- Hace como quince minutos. Tú no nos viste pero estábamos justo al lado de la puerta.<br/>- Pero si ahí no había nadie.<br/>- Tú no viste a nadie – se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios en una sonrisa amigable – ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasó? Porque no estás así solo por tu papá y las lágrimas no corren el lápiz labial.<br/>- ¡Elsa!<br/>- Estoy hablando en serio y baja la voz – murmuró, mirando hacia quienes se giraron hacia ella.<br/>- No sé de dónde sacaste todo eso pero yo estoy nerviosa porque a mi papá casi lo matan de un infarto por una tontera de niños inmaduros.<br/>- Mechita…<br/>- Permiso, Elsa.</p><p>Ernesto dormía plácidamente, mientras ella se devanaba los sesos pensando en cómo había sido tan tonta de dejar las cartas dentro de la cartera, como ni siquiera notó que se le habían caído cosas. La angustia revivía una y otra vez al recordar el papel en sus manos, la confusión en su mirada. Había pensado en salir corriendo, había pensado en abandonarlo todo pero algo feroz y salvaje, algo que jamás había sentido, la empujó a abrir los labios aunque fuera en un patético intento de pedir perdón. Y el destino la sorprendió, callando sus disculpas con un par de labios cálidos y suaves, labios que sabían lo que hacían. Suspiró de forma temblorosa y ajustó el abrigo alrededor suyo, el atardecer estaba bastante frió y solo se imaginaba entre aquellos brazos protectores.<br/>Abrió los ojos. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Había salido corriendo y no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a enfrentar todo aquello. Bárbara estaba casada y aunque sus besos parecieran hechos de miel, un panal de abejas las esperaba tras las puertas a la realidad. Miró las sombras del patio, como buscándola, y se mordió el labio. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era una locura. No iban a salir ilesas si se metían en semejante enredo. Bárbara no había necesitado hablar pero sus labios le habían dado la respuesta. Los rozó con las yemas y suspiró audiblemente.</p><p>Bárbara controló la hora y se mordisqueó el interior de la mejilla. Eran las nueve, la noche estaba cerrada y Nicanor aún no volvía y se lo agradecía enormemente aunque tuviese algo de miedo. Su cabeza no se detenía, rebobinando los hechos una y otra vez. Recordando sus labios y su calidez, el poder y la sinceridad en sus palabras, sus gestos y su voz. La sinceridad del sentimiento. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y sus sentimientos aún a flor de piel.</p><p>
  <em>17 de febrero de 1958.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>(…)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Me ha tomado la mano en la soledad del cuarto justo antes de irse. Tenía una sonrisa extraña en los labios y a mi me gustó mucho. Ella me gusta mucho; ella y su forma de darme vueltas el mundo en un instante y al siguiente volverlo a poner en su lugar. Cuando, hace un tiempo, le dije que con ella me sentía como si todo estuviera bien, el corazón ya se me había escapado de los labios y solo agradezco que ella se lo tomara tan bien.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No sé por cuánto tiempo más sea capaz de esconder esto que siento porque desde el principio ella me ha tirado de la lengua sin querer, sin saber; sólo que ahora las palabras tienen un tinte mucho más fuerte, la pluma calaría más profundo y no creo que ella sea una hoja lo suficientemente gruesa para aguantar semejante confesión.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Es por eso que te escribo, luna, esperando que así las palabras en mi discurso amoroso y secreto se vayan borrando y un día no tenga nada que decirle, un día no tenga nada que sentir por ella. Para que un día el pergamino de mi corazón vuelva a estar en blanco, a la espera de alguien a quien sí le pueda recitar la poesía que a una le nace al estar enamorada…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tenía una sonrisa extraña en la cara y quizás fueron imaginaciones mías pero la forma en que su piel chisporroteó con la mía y cómo su pulgar me acarició el dorso de la mano, no fueron comunes. Y ella también lo sintió.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿Qué pasaría si se diera cuenta?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(…)</em>
</p><p><br/>- Hubiese sucedido que te hubiese besado, dejándote el alma riéndose ante su duda sobre si yo te también amaba – contestó la pregunta, metiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados.<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo Sexto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mercedes despertó cuando la puerta se abrió, anunciando a la enfermera. Llevaba al menos tres horas durmiendo entrecortado, siendo interrumpida por quienes venían a buscar a su padre para los estudios. Eran las once de la mañana y sentía que el tiempo no corría lo suficientemente rápido para irse de allí. Algunos resultados estarían para las seis o siete de la tarde. Su padre estaba en buen estado y lo darían de alta esa noche. Y pese a que sólo llevaban tres días allí, se sentían como años. Y la añoranza se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ernesto había notado el cambio en la joven, los nervios en sus movimientos y habla habían desaparecido pero estaba cubierta por un aura gris, apenas comía, y constantemente miraba hacia afuera.<br/>- Buen día, – saludó la enfermera con ánimo de media mañana que significa un descanso antes de darles de comer a los internados.– señor Möller, señorita Möller.<br/>- Buen día – dijeron al unísono mientras Ernesto se recostaba mejor en la almohada.<br/>- Les vengo a dar una buena noticia. Como el señor Möller se encuentra bien y ya es medio tonto tenerlo aquí, ya que solo fue una subida de presión, el médico va a entregarle el alta en una hora más o menos. Pueden ir recogiendo sus cosas y comunicándose con alguien si es que tienen que venir a buscarlos.</p><p>Mercedes suspiró y le dio las gracias, acercándose a su padre y dándole un beso en la frente. Tan pronto como la enfermera abandonó la sala, ella comenzó a ordenar su maleta bajo la atenta mirada de Ernesto.<br/>- Meche… ¿Podemos hablar ahora que está todo más tranquilo?<br/>- Claro…, ¿De qué quiere hablar? – se alisó la falda y mordió el interior de su mejilla.<br/>- De lo que le pregunté el otro día pues, mi hija. ¿Ha conocido a alguien?<br/>- Mire papá… no quiero discutir, no tengo cabeza para eso y usted…, usted tiene que tener cuidado de ahora en más – sonrió y suspiró –. No conocí a nadie y tampoco es que tenga ganas, así que dejémoslo ahí.</p><p>Pero en cuanto se giró sintió la presión de la mentira en su pecho. La piel de sus labios le repetían que sí había conocido a <em>alguien</em>, que su <em>alguien</em> la había besado y ahora tenía la cabeza como una enredadera por ello.</p><p>Bárbara tiró el poquito de té que había quedado en su taza y miró su reflejo en la infusión ondulante que corría rápidamente hacia la cañería del lavaplatos. Mercedes hacía tres días no la llamaba, tampoco es que lo esperara – al menos su razón le decía que callase a las esperanzas que estaba albergando, porque era un absurdo. Absurdo también era intentar convencerse de que no necesitaba oír su voz diciéndole que estaba todo bien y que pronto hablarían, cuando aquello era lo que su corazón más anhelaba.<br/>El recuerdo de sus labios besándola, recibiéndola y guardándola, aún ardía y no había dormido en paz ninguna de las noches anteriores. La extrañaba horrores, hasta sus huesos lo sentían, hasta los músculos le pesaban por seguir aguantando aquella añoranza tan grande. Al mirar a Nicanor lo único que quería era echar a correr en busca de sus brazos, encontrase con su otra mitad, con la pieza faltante en su rompecabezas. Mercedes seguramente estaba aterrada y no podía culparla, pero no dejaba de extrañarla, de necesitarla. Dejó la taza sobre la mesada y apoyó las manos en ellas.<br/>- ¿Bárbara? ¿Estás bien?– cerró los ojos al oír su voz y quiso desaparecer.</p><p>¿Por cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir soportando? Su plan había salido mal, el beso le había confirmado que sus ganas de arreglar su relación habían sido un escape sin plan B y que el plan A había estado destinado a fallar desde el principio.<br/>- Sí, estoy bien – <em>mentirosa</em>, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza y se giró para mirar a su marido –. Estoy perfectamente.</p><p>Mercedes cerró la puerta de su cuarto, después de tantas horas por fin estaban en casa y, con su padre durmiendo, tenía algo de tiempo para sí misma. Se soltó el moño del cabello y desabotonó la chaquetilla. Se sentía agotada y aún más cansancio le daba saber que al día siguiente debía ir a trabajar. Enfrentarse a eso que ella no quería. ¿Cómo la iba a mirar a la cara? Dejó la ropa sobre la cama y se miró en el espejo de la cómoda. Se miró la boca y se rozó los labios con la punta de los dedos. Bárbara le había dicho sí en aquel beso pero temía que sólo fuera producto de su imaginación. Cerró los ojos un momento y le pareció volver a sentir su calor, su dulzura y su perfume, su piel… Soltó un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. No ganaba nada pensando en algo que había sido de una vez y nunca más. Quizás la mujer se había dejado llevar por el momento, por sus palabras y su vulnerabilidad que seguro le generó lástima.<br/>Con pasos pesados y con pocas energías, se dirigió al baño y llenó la bañera de agua relativamente tibia. Tenía que despejar su cabeza, el agua caliente la sumiría en un estado de adormecimiento y no quería dormir aún porque luego en la noche, buscando el sueño, la atacarían los miedos y al día siguiente sería un esparpajo. Abrió aún más el agua fría. Lo necesitaba.<br/>Desabotonó la camisa con lentitud, viendo cómo su piel pálida y de lunares oscuros quedaba a la vista. ¿Qué pensaría Bárbara si la viera? Recordó los lunares de su espalda y el tono de su piel y cómo aquellos se veían como trocitos de chocolate flotando en dulce de leche. Se quitó la camisa y la dejó en el lavado y, mordiéndose el interior del labio inferior, miró su pecho, topándose con varios lunares. ¿Bárbara también los tendria allí? ¿Combinarían con los suyos? La imagen se creó en su mente de forma nítida y hasta le pareció sentir su piel contra la suya, arrastrándose, pegándose, fundiéndose. Los lunares conociéndose mientras ellas se hacían una sola en el acto más puro. Suspirando, bajó la cabeza y la sacudió. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en posibilidades? Era descabellada la idea de que la mujer le pidiese que la rescatara, que la arrancara de los lazos civiles que la unían a Nicanor y que la amara hasta el último día de sus vidas. Frustrada se quitó lo que le faltaba y se metió por completo bajo el agua, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.</p><p>Bárbara entró a la casa como un torbellino, con el corazón rebotando en su pecho mientras dejaba la compra sobre la mesa con muy poco cuidado. El auto de los Möller había pasado cerca de la plaza. Había visto la cabeza de Mercedes girarse hacia quien fuera que estuviese junto a ella. Buscó en el armario lo más decente que su aceleración le permitió y después de cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, se marchó con la esperanza llenándole los sentidos.<br/>Se secó el cabello con dedicación, su mente divagando por cosas banales al tiempo que sus ojos unían puntos invisibles en el suelo. Tenía algo atado en el pecho, algo que se sacudía para ser liberado. Se decía que era el cansancio pero no, era algo más. Lo había sentido desde que pisaron la entrada y aún permanecía allí, tal vez más agitando que antes. Dejó la toalla a un lado y se miró las manos. Le temblaban. Quizás sólo estaba cansada y tantas emociones juntas en un lapso de tiempo muy corto le hacían creer que era todo menos agotamiento. De pronto la idea de dormir un poco no se le hacía tan mala.<br/>Unos golpes en su puerta la sacaron de su ensoñacion y, un poco aturdida, fue a abrir. Del otro lado estaba la empleada.<br/>- Señorita, alguien la busca.<br/>- ¿A mí? – ajustó más el cinto del pijama.<br/>- Es la señora Román. Dice si puede pasar a verla, o sino que la busca mañana en el colegio.</p><p>El colegio. En el colegio las cosas iban a ser mucho más dificiles. Miró a la mujer mayor sin realmente verla. Se sentía débil y cansada y no era el momento para hablar con la morena. No era momento para volver a dejarse llevar y abrir la boca y soltar la lengua.<br/>Sus ojos bajaron hacia el piso. Eso dentro de su pecho se sacudía violentamente. Quería verla, necesitaba verla pero no tenía el valor. Su mente rebobinó en los últimos acontecimientos y se sintió desnuda, como si todos pudiesen ver en ella el amor prohibido que sentía por Bárbara, pudiesen ver la idea loca de que un ella se combinara con otro ella y dieran como resultado un ellas, un nosotras. Se sentía como una de sus cartas en las manos de la morena: en su piel, en su mirada, en sus nervios, se encontraban las palabras y podían ser leídas por quienes no debían descubrirlo. Esas palabras estaban manchadas de pecado y eso no era correcto, no era común… pero era verdadero. ¿Valdría más un sentimiento genuino que una relación normal que le regalara los privilegios de la tranquilidad? ¿Podría atreverse a seguir su sentimiento y acabar en una relación que tarde o temprano las dañaría?<br/>- ¿Va a querer que le diga que venga después? – preguntó ante su silencio.<br/>- ¿Eh? – la miró como perdida y el corazón se le fue a los pies cuando vio una cabeza morena de cabello arreglado asomarse en el rellano.<br/>- ¿Mercedes? – su voz alta y clara retumbó en el pasillo y dentro de su cuerpo, dejándola aturdida – Disculpa que venga así – dijo ante la mirada de reprobación de la mujer mayor.<br/>- Yo… – se acomodó el cabello húmedo tras las orejas. Los ojos de Bárbara se prendieron a los suyos – Telma, se puede retirar, la señora de queda conmigo – dijo de carrerilla, sintiendo el aire arder en sus pulmones.</p><p>La mujer las miró confundida pero se marchó sin agregar nada. Tampoco es que fuera necesario, la tensión era tangible y parecía ahogarlas.<br/>El tiempo parece desaparecer cuando vemos a quien amamos y deseamos quedar ahí para siempre, suspendidos entre las manesilla del reloj, sin tic tac que interrumpa la tácita interacción del sentimiento; miradas, un suspiro, un roce de dedos. Eso que ellas habían compartido tantas veces. La inconsciencia dejando que hable el amor antes que la razón.<br/>A Mercedes se le cruzó todo aquello por la cabeza mientras se perdía en los brillos distantes de sus ojos chocolate, en las arrugas junto a ellos y el rictus nervioso de su boca. El corazón golpeaba las costillas como queriendo escapar y volver a hablar.<br/>Cuando los pasos de la empleada desaparecieron, dejando un débil eco, la mujer más alta habló.<br/>- ¿Cómo está tu papá? – preguntó con duda y se aferró a las asas del bolso. Ir al grano sería demasiado brusco. Mercedes se relamió los labios y volvió a acomodar su cabello.<br/>- Bien… gracias por preguntar – en silencio la miró y alcanzó a sonreír, una sonrisa débil – ¿Quieres pasar? No creo que sea lugar para conversar – dijo, haciendo referencia al pasillo.<br/>- No te quiero incomodar…<br/>- No quiero que nos escuchen – su voz bajó unos niveles y miró sobre su hombro para cerciorarse de que nadie más viniera.</p><p>Bárbara tomó aire y se acercó al umbral, el cuerpo de Mercedes muy cerca del suyo. La morena giró la cabeza y miró a la joven quien, pegándose a la puerta como una ventosa, bajó la mirada y se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Mirarla y tenerla a tan pocos centímetros era jugar con fuego. Finalmente siguió y dejó su espacio personal libre.<br/>Cuando la puerta se cerró y ella enfrentó a la otra mujer, mirándola a los ojos, se sintió un ser pequeño – una pequeña laucha encerrada con un gato. Ahora no se veía capaz de sostener todo aquello que por poco había gritado en la oficina, de ponerle el pecho a las balas y una vez más hacer realidad todo eso que por momentos se le hacía un sueño.<br/>- Discúlpame, tal vez venga en un momento un poco difícil…<br/>- Está bien, Bárbara. De hecho… – miró tras ella, intentando parecer segura pero sus manos temblaban y la delataban – estaba pensando en hablar contigo mañana después del almuerzo. Dejar las cosas a medias no me parece justo.</p><p>La morena bajó la vista y sonrió entre nerviosa y feliz.<br/>- Mercedes… no estoy aquí para… atormentarte má. – dejó la bolsa sobre la cama y se sentó –. Lo último que quiero es verte triste o preocupada, ya tienes suficiente con todo esto – levantó la mirada hacia ella y se la encontró con la vista perdida en la pared del fondo. –, y no quiero que sigas preocupándote por eso. ¿Bueno?<br/>- Es en lo único que he pensado estos días y…<br/>- Escúchame tú a mí ahora – la interrumpió y Mercedes se fijó en ella fugazmente, un tono rojizo cubriéndole las mejillas. Tomó aire y retuvo las ganas de levantarse e ir junto a ella –. Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ello, no has salido de mi cabeza en todas estas horas y hasta dormida te he sentido allí, junto a mí, recitando las palabras como un rezo. He leído las cartas al menos seis veces cada una – Mercedes miró hacia un lado y su labio inferior tembló.<br/>- No des más vueltas y dime que estás aquí para decirme que estoy mal de la cabeza – y su tono firme se vino abajo; como una construcción que pierde un ladrillo fundamental ella había perdido la confianza y la pobre fachada de mujer fuerte. Su voz se rompió y antes de desplomarse físicamente, los brazos de Bárbara la envolvieron.<br/>- No, no. No llores – le besó la coronilla y la atrajo más, haciendo que recostara su cabeza en su hombro. Las manos de Mercedes se aferraron a su espalda, como si de un niño desamparado se tratara –. Yo no puedo pensar así de ti – le besó la frente y rozó con la nariz su oreja, suspirando –, no cuando yo siento exactamente lo mismo que tú, Mercedes.</p><p>Ahí estaba. Duda. Duda era lo que había reinado en su pecho desde que pisó la casa. Incluso desde antes. Duda que se había agazapado tras la preocupación por su padre pero que había saltado a su yugular en cuanto ese tema pasó a segundo plano y el protagonismo lo volvió a tomar Bárbara. Duda enredada sobre muchas cuestiones que ahora se sacudía fuertemente y los trozos de cuerda se alejaban uno de otros, uniendo sus puntas para formar un solo cordón en cuyos extremos se encontraban sus corazones.<br/>Hundió su cara en la curva de su cuello, una risa nerviosa bullendo en su garganta mientras las manos de Bárbara trazaban un camino invisible en su espalda, una y otra vez. Sintió algo caliente contra su oreja. Una lágrima. Y otra, y otra más. Sentimiento en estado líquido.<br/>- Siento igual que tú, Mercedes. Siento que las luces sólo brillan cuando estás conmigo y que el pasado no existe, que los errores no cuentan y que eres el acierto más grande de mi vida – la obligó a alejarse de ella y la miró a los ojos, aquellas pequeñas estrellas volviendo a reflejarse en su mar favorito –. No me interesa lo que digan de ésta puerta para afuera, no me interesa que creas que esto está mal. No me interesa porque sé que amar es el acto más noble del mundo, entonces: ¿Por qué nos vamos a privar de él? ¿Sólo porque muy pocos han sido valientes de hacerlo y han sido apuntados con el dedo? No, Mercedes – le secó las lágrimas y besó su frente –. No pienso dejar de sentirme así por ti, no ahora que tengo la certeza de que tú también lo tienes en la piel.<br/>- Bárbara… – cerró los ojos un segundo, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa temblorosa.</p><p>La morena sostuvo su rostro mientras buscaba algún miedo más pero no, sólo se encontró con una paz contagiosa y un sonrisa brillante. Besó su nariz y apoyó su frente en la de ella, el corazón le martilleaba horrorosamente. Tomó una de las manos de Mercedes y la colocó sobre su pecho, risitas nerviosas escapando de ambas bocas mientras la joven sentía el mundo entero palpitar contra su palma. Allí. Allí se quería quedar. Allí era su lugar y, aunque el camino nuevo se mostrase tortuoso, llegarían a casa sanas y salvas. Ahí, donde Bárbara estuviera, era su mundo. Y no quería saber nada más.<br/>Levantó la cabeza y se miraron como si fuese la primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Algo había cambiado. Y se sentía bien. Alrededor suyo se respiraba libertad y era precioso saber que esa libertad las unía a las dos. Ladeó la cabeza y la miró detenidamente, la mano de Bárbara aferrándose con fuerza a la suya.<br/>- Lamento haber sido una miedosa, pero espero entiendas que jamás, te lo juro y lo sabes, me he enamorado – dijo con su vocecita tan única, y a Bárbara los colores en su rostro le parecieron más vivos –. Que sea una mujer lo hace mucho más difícil. Que seas tú lo hace todo un reto porque estás casada, porque eres tanto que siento que vas a escaparte de mis manos. Eres indomable como el viento, Bárbara – levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.<br/>- Déjame ser viento, entonces, déjame despeinarte la vida – sonrió y le sostuvo el rostro desde el mentón –, llevarme tus miedos, tus inseguridades.<br/>- Tú te puedes llevar y deshacer todo lo que quieras pero ten cuidado con mi corazón, por favor.</p><p>Bárbara bajó la cabeza y capturó sus labios en un beso lleno de anhelo, la mano de Mercedes reptando hasta su cuello y atrayéndola más. Era masilla frente al fuego, derritiéndose y dejándose moldear para después volver a caer entre sus manos. Un ciclo adictivo.<br/>Mercedes suspiró temblorosa cuando ese par de labios rojos se alejó de ella, dejando un vacío extraño, uno que no había sentido nunca antes.<br/>Abrió los ojos con rapidez, dándose cuenta que Bárbara no se había ido y que la miraba con todo el amor del mundo.<br/>- Podré ser un poco loca, lo sé, pero jamás lo dañaría. No adrede – le colocó el cabello tras las orejas y besó su frente –. Y si lo he hecho, como he leído que he hecho, lo siento mucho. Me he comportado como una tonta estos meses intentando olvidarte, pensando que sólo era algo mío y que arreglar todas las cosas con Nicanor me haría lograr mi objetivo – le pasó el dedo por el labio inferior y suspiró –, pero ha sido todo en vano y por lo que veo solo causé daño. Lo siento mucho – sus ojos se cristalizaron y Mercedes levantó la cabeza, robándole un casto y corto beso.<br/>- Hemos intentado huir de esto por distintos caminos y solo terminamos chocando una contra la otra – sonrió con resignación y tomó aire –. Ya no pensemos en eso, ¿bueno? Pensemos en qué vamos a hacer ahora.<br/>- No sé – su sonrisa grande y sincera apareció y el aire pareció por fin suplir la necesidad de sus pulmones –. No quiero seguir un camino, porque contigo nada tiene reglas. Contigo me siento libre, Mercedes.</p><p>Mercedes tomó sus manos y besó sus dorsos, sonriéndole. La mirada de Bárbara vagando por todo su rostro, provocándole un rubor extremadamente tierno – o al menos así lo veía la morena que con ojos curiosos la volvía a descubrir, sintiendo un aleteo incesante en la garganta.<br/>- Tengo algo para ti.</p><p>En el momento en que sus manos dejaron las de Bárbara, el vacío extraño volvió a asediarla. Tenía miedo de que solo fuera un sueño, de que tal vez se hubiese quedado dormida después del baño, y que al despertar la morena ya no estuviera allí. La miró, intentando inmortalizarla, y después se alejó hacia la cómoda. Abrió el segundo cajón, moviendo varias cosas hasta dar con el bolsito. Su secreto había salido a la luz y era tonto seguir ocultando la otra mitad. Al menos seguir ocultándoselo a ella cuando era el centro de aquel sistema de sentimientos.<br/>- Yo… no se cuándo comencé a quererte o mejor dicho a verte distinto, Bárbara, pero creo que eso no tiene importancia ahora – la abrió y encontrarse con tantas cartas la hizo sentir vulnerable. Se giró y en sus ojos aún aguados encontró comfort y calma –. Soy una tonta por haberle escrito cartas a la luna – la inocencia en su gesto le derritió el corazón a Bárbara y sintió dicha por primera vez en esos días –, pero era la única que estaba ahí cuando me agarraban los cinco minutos sentimentales – Bárbara rió suavemente y eso le quitó un poco el dramatismo a la situación –. Si quieres leerlas aquí están, y quiero que sepas que si te atreves a abrirlas, vas a estar viendo mi corazón – suspiró y extendió la bolsita – ¿Lo aceptas?<br/>- Yo quiero tu corazón, yo te quiero a ti, pequeña – cerró sus manos alrededor de la extendida y tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo. Sus ojos se encontraron bien de cerca y el corazón se aceleró. –, y eso significa que quiero todo de ti: tus sonrisas, tus besos, tus cartas, todo. Porque en todo este tiempo, fuiste la única razón por la que no me marché – le acomodó los bucles detrás de las orejas –. Decirte te amo sería apresurado, pero sería lo correcto – acarició su mejilla con sus dedos y la mirada verde de Mercedes se clavó en ella con asombro, con incredulidad –. Ya no quiero guardarme nada, no contigo.</p><p>Mercedes levantó la cabeza y acortó la distancia, eliminando cualquier espacio en que un átomo pudiese caber. Te amo. Primer te amo en su vida y la descolocaba en extremo que fuese Bárbara quien tuviese ese puesto de nuevo, que se llevase las medallas por hacerle latir el corazón como si no hubiese mañana. Te amo repleto de futuro que se filtró en su sangre, que abrazó a su alma.<br/>Besó sus labios con torpeza pero con el más puro de los sentimientos, las cartas arrugándose entre sus pechos y sus manos.<br/>No quería ni un milímetro separándolas de nuevo. No quería secretos aunque, en silencio, en ese momento supiesen que estaban volviéndose uno muy grande.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo Séptimo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las cortinas se movían casi impreceptibles, la frescura de la tarde–noche impregnando la habitación de un magia especial – o tal vez su cercanía invasiva le daba el toque. Mirándola, se dio cuenta de que no cambiaría nada de su vida así tuviese la oportunidad porque, si desandara sus pasos, no la conocería, no se enamoraría de su sonrisa y su forma de ser, de la pequeña niña y gran mujer que ocupaban un mismo cuerpo.<br/>Bárbara le besó la frente a una Mercedes que dormía entre sus brazos, mientras sostenía con una mano una de sus cartas. Le quedaban pocas por leer pero aquella, a diferencia del resto, tenía el rastro de una lágrima que había corrido la tinta. Era la quinta en la línea de tiempo. Y ya la había leído tres veces.<br/>Casi podía verla sentada escribiendo, su labio tembloroso, la pluma rasgando el papel como si de una carrera con las palabras en su mente se tratase. Cerró los ojos un segundo y la sonrisa fue mitad alegría, mitad tristeza porque lo último que quería era saber que su pequeña Mercedes derramara lágrimas. Su mirada empañada se dirigió a las letras y tomó aire erráticamente.</p><p>
  <em>16 de enero de 1958. 23:51.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>(...)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La he buscado ahí donde no está: en las sábanas de la cama de al lado, en el borde de la copa de enguindado, tras mi puerta…, en mis manos. Busqué por cada rincón por si acaso se resbalaba de las paredes, si salía de debajo de las baldosas o desde dentro de una de las partículas de su perfume – esas que aún rondan en mi habitación, despertándome en la madrugada creyendo que ella está aqui. Y después de mucho buscar, la encontré. Estaba en mi corazón. Mi añoranza la ha encontrado– ella la vio desde el principio aunque yo quise negarme a mirar a ese lugar. Ahora lo acepto y lo digo sin miedo: la extraño mucho. La extraño en la misma medida que la quiero.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Y la quiero, ¡Dios sabe que la quiero!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Así que imagínate cuánto la extraño, luna. ¿Tú también extrañas a alguien? ¿O simplemente escuchas las añoranzas de los soñadores, de los enamorados, de los tristes y devastados?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tú que también lo ves todo, aunque te ocultes en el cielo celeste de las mañanas, quisiera que me dijeras si ella alguna vez nota la alegría en mi cara cuando la veo, cuando ríe…, cuando existe. Porque mi corazón no necesita nada más que verla existir, pero si a eso se le suma el saber que está feliz, yo daría por sentado cuál ha sido mi razón de estar en el mundo: ella.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No hemos hablado desde que cerré la puerta de la entrada de su casa. No he vuelto a buscarla porque siento que molesto en su plan de tener un matrimonio en paz, desarreglando sus horarios y demandando pasivamente una atención que no merezco.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>… ¿O sí?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Porque parece no molestarle quedarse conmigo, dormir bajo mi mismo techo y decirme buenos días con esa sonrisa que sólo veo cuando está alrededor mío, que sólo me la dedica a mí…. Y todo parece tan normal en esta anormalidad.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Normal…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No, no hay algo normal. En todo caso ella rompe éste esquema en el que hemos vivido por años, esquema que he visto pasar frente a mis ojos una y otra vez a lo largo del tiempo, creyendo que yo también caería en él.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pero de pronto ella llega, con ese descaro y ese carácter, con esa sonrisa y esa dulzura. Y pisa fuerte sobre el esquema, quebrándole los pilares. Hasta parece reírse de ello. Y al principio temo, le temo porque nunca había visto a alguien así, pero de pronto la veo llenando los vacíos de mi soledad, ganándose mi confianza, mi amistad y, sin ella darse cuenta, va metiendo la mano en mi pecho, hasta tomar mi corazón, hasta tomarlo por completo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dime, luna, ¿ella no siente su latir desbocado que grita… te estoy amando?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(...)</em>
</p><p>Bárbara sonrió, una solitaria lágrima escapando de su ojo mientras pestañeaba intentando detenerla. Pero ya se ha ido. Igual que las dudas, igual que los miedos. Dejó la carta a un lado y acarició su cabello lentamente, intentando no despertarla. El otro brazo lo tenía adormecido pero le importaba muy poco si lo comparaba a tener a su pequeña amada tan cerca. Cerró los ojos un segundo y suspiró – sin saber si era de alivio o algo de preocupación. Las cosas se iban a poner un tanto difíciles a partir de ahí y lo último que quería era herir a Mercedes. Rozó su frente con sus labios y la joven murmuró algo, estirando la cabeza y metiéndola contra su cuello. Sonrió, sintiendo la dicha opacar un poco a las preocupaciones.<br/>- Mercedes… – besó su sien y la joven respiró fuertemente contra su piel –, Mercedes…, ya es tarde – acarició su espalda lentamente y la susodicha se removió inquieta.<br/>- No quiero… me gusta… aquí – cerró los ojos, intentando cazar el sueño, volver al bálsamo de la protección de la irrealidad y su calor.<br/>- Estás portándote como una cabra chica, Mercedes Möller – rió suavemente y volvió a acariciarle el cabello –. Ya son casi las ocho, me tengo que ir.<br/>- No es justo…<br/>- Mañana pasaremos todo el día juntas, te lo prometo.<br/>- ¿Y me vas a dar más besos? – se alejó un poco para apoyarse en el codo.<br/>- ¿Te gustan?<br/>- Los tuyos me encantan.<br/>- ¿Los míos?<br/>- Porque son los primeros que conozco, y los únicos que quiero probar para el resto de mi vida – murmuró, besándole la comisura de la boca a Bárbara, quien se había quedado petrificada.<br/>- Mercedes… yo no sabía…<br/>- Tuya… en cuerpo y alma – sonrió mientras los ojos cafés se aguaban.</p><p>Despedirse de algo que te encanta es difícil, no sentirte vacío cuando eso que amas se va es completamente imposible. Mercedes cerró la puerta de su cuarto, las cartas sobre su cama prolijamente cerradas. Bárbara no las había leído todas, sino que había quedado en volver al día siguiente para terminarlas y eso significaba poder acurrucarse contra ella como tanto había soñado.<br/>Metió las cartas en su bolsita y las guardó, cerciorándose esta vez de que ninguna cayera. Con pasos ligeros se dirigió a la habitación de su padre, la sonrisa quería escapársele y pese a todos los intentos hechos, solo pudo esconderla tras una mueca temblorosa.<br/>- ¿Papá? – preguntó, golpeando la madera antes de abrir.<br/>- Adelante, hija – dejó el periódico a un lado y la miró – ¿Esa sonrisa?<br/>- ¿Cuál? – cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó a su cama, sentándose a los pies.<br/>- Esa que trae, pues. Se la ve feliz.<br/>- Extrañaba mi casa, la comodidad, es todo. ¿Cómo se siente?<br/>- Bien. Está todo en orden al parecer. Ni dolores ni mareos ni nada – la miró con detalle y sonrió –. Algún día usted me va a contar, ¿No?<br/>- Mire, voy a llamar a la tía Estela para que lo venga a ver así deja de delirar – sonrió y suspiró. – ¿Seguro no necesita nada?<br/>- Muy seguro, mi hijita, no se preocupe – se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Ernesto volvió a hablar – ¿Se quiere ir a Santiago conmigo? Serán unas semanas, solo para descansar y conocer gente nueva. Mire que le hace falta después de todo esto.<br/>- Nos hace falta, papá, pero no es el mejor momento – la idea de alejarse de Bárbara la distrajo momentáneamente pero se recompuso, rogando porque no se hubiese notado –. Mañana debo ir a trabajar y usted debe descansar aquí, en su casa, donde muchos más que yo puedan cuidarlo y mimarlo – sonrió y se puso de pie – ¿Ya cenó? ¿Ya tomó su medicamento?<br/>- ¿Quién estuvo contigo toda la tarde, Meche?</p><p>Bárbara se abrazó a la almohada y suspiró completamente enamorada. Nicanor no estaba y no sabía a qué hora iba a volver pero ahora importaba muy poco cualquier cosa que no estuviera relacionada a su María Mercedes.<br/>La suavidad de su cuerpo aún parecía pegarse a ella, amoldarse junto con ella como si de un rompecabezas se tratase. El perfume de su champú aún bailaba en su nariz y le gustaba tener ese pedacito suyo. Cerró los ojos y se la imaginó de nuevo ahí, con su mano en su cintura y la cabeza en su cuello. Y deseó desde lo más profundo de su corazón que algún día aquel sueño se hiciese verdad, que toda la necesidad que ella tenía de Mercedes se viese satisfecha, y si para eso tenía que pasar el resto de su vida con ella, lo haría de forma gustosa siempre y cuando la otra mujer eligiera estar ahí, sujetándole la mano con los dedos entrelazados.</p><p>- Papá, por favor, las cosas que dice – rió la joven, cubriéndose la boca –. Su medicina le está haciendo mal.<br/>- Es que no hay otra razón. En la mañana parecía ida y fíjese ahora.<br/>- Le dije que extrañaba mi casa – se levantó y besó su frente –, es todo. Quítese esas ideas locas de la cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>El cielo estaba limpio aquella tarde fría del siete de Junio. La casa estaba vacía, salvo por el eco de los pasos y las risas, el sonido de los besos, el long play cantando para ellas mientras las manos jabonosas y frías de una se entrelazaban con las húmedas y heladas de la otra, girando en una danza tan íntima, donde los cuerpos se reconocían, donde los pasos de una seguían a los de la otra en sincronía en medio de la cocina como escenario y con los platos a medio lavar de espectadores.<br/>Después de lo que fue una mañana y tarde muy acogedora – un bosquejo de lo que podrían llegar a ser sus vidas en algún momento, habían salido al sol y ahí se encontraban ahora, Bárbara recostada en un árbol de ramas vacías mientras Mercedes leía concentradamente con su cabeza apoyada en sus muslos.<br/>Giró la página y al llegar a un punto, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, alejándose de las letras, y miró a la morena que tenía la vista dirigida hacia algo tras su hombro derecho.<br/>- ¿Pasa algo?<br/>- ¿Eh? – la miró y sus ojos reflejaron el cielo. ¿O eran ellos mismos un pedacito de cielo? – No, sólo... Algo se movió.<br/>- Debe haber sido algún gato – miró detenidamente cada detalle en su rostro y sonrió – ¿Te dije que te quiero?<br/>- Como un millón de veces, Mercedes.<br/>- Bueno, te quiero un millón uno – acarició su rostro con la punta de los dedos y Barbara se sintió la mujer más afortunada sobre el planeta al ver esa sonrisa dulce y esa pureza inundar sus palabras y gestos.</p><p>El momento en que la morena bajaba la cabeza y Mercedes alzaba la suya, labios rojos y rosas colisionando en un beso dulce y pacífico, fue captado por un par de ojos marrones. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios y sacudió la cabeza. No se había equivocado, no lo había hecho.<br/>Mercedes se sentó y se acercó de nuevo a la otra mujer, sus labios hambrientos de más. Sostuvo su mejilla y con una mirada cargada de deseosa electricidad se acercó a ella, provocándole un corto circuito automático. Bárbara cerró los ojos y suspiró, sus dedos cerrándose alrededor del antebrazo de la joven. Su lengua presionó los labios de la Möller, pidiendo permiso, y la oyó suspirar temblorosa. ¡Cómo amaba ese sonido! Su mano cambió su lugar por su cintura y tiró de ella, echándola sobre sí, sintiendo su cercanía como un fuego que no hacía daño. Un calor mucho más acogedor que el del sol.<br/>Aquel anhelo incomprensible volvía a estar ahí después de tanto tiempo. Y había vuelto por Mercedes. Ella, campo dañado por tantos años de invernal matrimonio, recibía de golpe a una primavera llena de vida, que volvía a despertar todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, haciendo florecer sensaciones que creía muertas. El amor había puesto en marcha su corazón; el hielo en que se había convertido su deseo, se había vuelto a derretir en sus venas corriendo como un río gracias al roce de Mercedes.<br/>Le mordisqueó el labio y acarició su mejilla, desplazando su mano hasta su nuca en busca de más cercanía, de menos milímetros invasores. Mercedes suspiró y una de sus rodillas se hizo espacio entre las piernas de la mujer, buscando un apoyo que le hiciese recordar que estaba en la tierra y no dando vueltas por el cielo.<br/>- Creo que deberían tener mucho más cuidado, chiquillas.</p><p>Mercedes abrió los ojos y soltó a la morena, apoyando las manos en sus hombros para empujarse hacia atrás. Frente a ella, Bárbara estaba pálida y con los labios rojos un poco hinchados. Se quedaron mirando por un segundo hasta que Mercedes pareció recibir toda la sangre de golpe en sus mejillas. Lentamente la joven se giró y se encontró con el par de ojos cafés, una sonrisa juguetona pero amable y un par de brazos cruzados.<br/>- Elsa… ¿qué…?<br/>- Eso mismo me pregunto. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? O mejor dicho, desde cuándo – una de sus cejas se elevó y Mercedes se sintió como una niña regañada.<br/>- Elsa nosotras no… – intentó hablar pero falló porque no había ninguna explicación. Las vio besándose y de una manera bastante comprometedora. ¿Qué podía decirle?<br/>- Estoy hablando con la Mechita, Bárbara.<br/>- Elsa no seas maleducada – chilló Mercedes y se puso de pie, tomándole la mano a Bárbara para ayudarla.<br/>- No soy maleducada, solo que aquí mi amiga eres tú y no me dijiste nada.<br/>- Claro, porque es muy fácil decirte que yo…– miró a la morena y suspiró, el corazón galopando descontroladamente.<br/>- Mejor vámonos a tu pieza porque aquí puede venir alguien y escuchar – giró sobre sus talones una vez que las dos mujeres pasaron frente a ella, y las siguió –. Agradezcan que fui yo y no alguien más.</p><p>Mercedes se mordisqueó el labio y se encontró a sí misma temblando; ojeando vio a Bárbara en la misma situación.<br/>Cuando María Elsa cerró la puerta de la habitación, ambas sintieron el terror invadir su tan adorada paz. La rubia se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, como si buscara castigarlas o ponerlas más nerviosas para que hablaran. Finalmente un suspiro se oyó y ambas levantaron la cabeza. La mujer las observaba con una pequeña sonrisa pero algo de reprobación en la mirada.<br/>- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Te he insistido más de una vez… Mechita, somos amigas.<br/>- Elsa… ¿Tú piensas que esto es una suma de dos más dos? – dijo de forma brusca y se arrepintió al instante.<br/>- Mechita…<br/>- Nunca en mi vida he sentido tanto miedo. Enamorarte de alguien que no debes es triste – suspiró, sintiendo las lágrimas aflorar en sus ojos –. Te puede hacer feliz pero corres el riesgo de que te descubran, te regañen, te castiguen. Y tú lo sabes, Elsa. Todo aquel lío con Camilo fue desastroso, ¿tú crees que esto sería más fácil? Tenemos mucho más que una clase social de por medio.<br/>- Pero no tenías porqué afrontarlo sola.<br/>- Tendría que haber sido adivina para saber que te ibas a reír de mi y tratarme como una cabra chica, para saber que podía confiar en ti, y que no te ibas a enojar y apuntarme con el dedo.<br/>- Durante todo este tiempo supe que estabas enamorada de alguien, te lo pregunté muchas veces y te dije que no te juzgaría. ¡Cómo siquiera vas a dudar de eso, por Dios!<br/>- ¡Cálmense! – exclamó Bárbara, tomándole una mano a Mercedes y mirando a la mujer frente a ella – Mercedes no está en la obligación de hablar de algo que le incomode, que le provoque miedo. Ninguna de las tres somos unas niñas y en este mundo, principalmente en este pueblo, ¿tú crees que nos perdonarían algo así? No seamos ilusas, María Elsa.<br/>- Es prácticamente un pecado, Elsa – murmuró Mercedes, sintiendo el ardor de la culpa quemarle el pecho.<br/>- ¿Y a quién mierda le importa si es un pecado o no? Todas esas cosas son basura. Y lo peor es que te lo imponen pero nadie lo cumple, y quienes se atreven a romper esas reglas de mierda frente a la vista del mundo, son apuntados por quienes jamás se atreverían a hacerlo – dijo con los ojos aguados, viéndose a sí misma y a Reynaldo frente a sus ojos –. No estoy aquí para juzgarlas, no voy a hacerlo porque no soy quién. De hecho nadie es quién para juzgar al otro. Debería ser una suma de dos más dos, pero como no lo es, me parece injusto que quienes aman de verdad tengan que cargar todo solos. El amor es amor, no importa con quién, no importan las circunstancias. Yo no puedo juzgar al amor, tampoco a ustedes. Tu sabes cómo pienso, Mercedes – la joven bajó los ojos y Bárbara apretó sus dedos –, por eso me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho pero a la vez estoy muy feliz porque en tantos años, jamás te había visto sonreír como lo haces cuando Bárbara está contigo.<br/>- Elsa – se levantó y la morena soltó sus dedos –. Lo siento.</p><p>La rubia la abrazó y la Möller menor dejó caer algunas lágrimas, sintiendo un terremoto en el corazón. Bárbara miró a María Elsa que le sonreía y su vista se nubló.<br/>- Prométanme que van a cuidarse.<br/>- A veces tengo mucho miedo.<br/>- Tienes que ser valiente, Mechita – le tomó la cara y sus ojos verdes la recibieron con agradecimiento –. Y si ya sientes que no puedes más, ahí voy a estar yo. Y Bárbara también. Porque el amor tiene que hacerte crecer en todo sentido, y te he visto crecer tanto en estos meses así que debe ser amor – Barbara sonrió tras ella y el estómago se le ciñó. Claro que era amor. El más puro y fuerte que había tocado a su puerta –. Quiero que sepas que no estás sola, no lo están – dijo, desviando su mirada a una Bárbara que se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.</p><p>El sol se volvió un semicírculo en el horizonte y los rayos apenas se mantenían encendidos, la brisa fría, que anunciaba el pronto cambio de clima a uno mucho más crudo, le erizaba la piel a Mercedes que estaba cerca de la ventana, con la mirada ida y un respirar pausado. Las sombras jugando en el patio allá abajo.<br/>María Elsa había abandonado la habitación después de dos abrazos apretados y una previa y larga conversación, prometiéndoles que podían contar con ella para lo que fuera. El pecho aún estaba contraído pero ahora era de alegría y algo de calma.<br/>¿Tanto se había notado el enamoramiento? ¡Y pensar que había creído que sabía mentir! Las hojas que aún sobrevivían se movieron suaves, como un gemir de la naturaleza que anunciaba los tintes oscuros del monstruo de la noche. El sol bajó un poco más. ¿Quién más se habría dado cuenta? Su padre era obvio, pues las preguntas se habían intensificado en los últimos meses. Habían discutido más de una vez pero él jamás había insinuado saber de quién se trataba y eso le daba tranquilidad.<br/>- Me acaba de llamar Nicanor, no vuelve hasta mañana – le acarició la espalda con una mano y se puso junto a ella – ¿No tienes frío?<br/>- Si no me abrazas, aunque sea verano igual tengo frío – se giró hacia ella y sus ojos risueños chocaron con el par de oscuros.<br/>- Mercedes… – sonrió y besó sus labios –. No me canso de esto.<br/>- Yo tampoco – le acarició la mejilla y suspiró – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?<br/>- Pienso pedirle la nulidad a Nicanor, o al menos la separación. María Elsa tiene razón. El amor tiene que hacerte crecer y con Nicanor hemos ido al cementerio hace rato. Ya no hay nada entre nosotros, solo palabras que terminan en discusión y seguir con eso solo es hacernos daño.<br/>- Lamento que todo esto haya ocurrido – dijo, aunque sentía el corazón estar a punto de reventar.<br/>- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada – besó su frente y la rodeó con sus brazos –, más que de hacerme feliz y sentir que vivo, sentir que respiro.<br/>- Te amo, Bárbara – sonrió y la morena la imitó.<br/>- Te amo, mi pequeña Mercedes – murmuró, alejándose lo suficiente para poder besarle los labios –. Te amo con toda mi alma.<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo Octavo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mercedes sacó el 8 del tablero del calendario y el 9 apareció debajo de Julio. Cuatro meses y una quincena. Sonrió y un suspiro de felicidad escapó de sus labios. En el lugar vacío de Bárbara aún descansaba una rosa de buenos días. La dicha parecía no tener fin y a veces eso llegaba a darle miedo.<br/>- Buen día – giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y la razón del latir de su corazón le sonrió desde el umbral.<br/>- Buenos días.</p><p>Bárbara entró con una taza en la mano y el cabello aún despeinado. La bata de dormir suya lucía espectacular en ella y ya podía sentir su perfume acompañándola por las noches.<br/>- ¿Lista para ir a trabajar? – le tendió el café con leche y besó su frente.<br/>- Mientras sea contigo, estoy lista para todo.</p><p>Bárbara cerró la puerta de su casa con cuidado y se encontró a Nicanor durmiendo en el sofá, algunos papeles en el suelo y el bolígrafo oscilando en el borde del cojín. La culpa la llenó por un momento, porque mientras ella hacía minutos se despedía de Mercedes con un beso para después volver a verse en la escuela, él se sumía cada vez más en la obsesión con el trabajo. Pedirle la separación quizás parecería algo egoísta pero supo que de nada iba a servir continuar con aquella farsa. Siguió de largo a su habitación y después de llenar la bañera de agua caliente, rebuscó entre su ropa algo abrigado. Ya ni siquiera compartían la cama las esporádicas veces que coincidían en la casa. Él normalmente dormía en el sofá y ella se quedaba pensando en cómo pedirle aquello que iba a desatar una tormenta. Casi una década juntos, donde entre altos y bajos habían aprendido a sobrellevar el matrimonio, uno del que ahora solo quedaban vestigios al borde de desaparecer.<br/>Dejó la ropa sobre la cama y suspiró. Hablaría con él en la noche.<br/>Después de pasar por los salones a dar los buenos días, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Barbara antes de salir, Mercedes cerró la puerta de su oficina, sus ojos en el piso y una mueca de felicidad en su boca. Todo se sentía tan común, tan cotidiano que deseaba que su padre no volviese de Santiago. Dejó su bolso en el perchero y miró el escritorio. La noche anterior ella y Bárbara habían estado a los besos contra él, cruzando la línea de la vergüenza y el miedo a ser descubiertas.<br/>Sacudiendo la cabeza se sentó tras él y buscó concentración mientras sacaba los papeles del cajón. Iba a tener que trabajar si planeaba hacer que la mañana pasase rápido para así poder marcharse junto a su amiga, su amante…, el amor de su vida.<br/>Cerciorándose de que todas las alumnas tuvieran la cabeza gacha, Bárbara pasó las hojas de su libro hasta encontrarse con una de las cartas que había metido entre sus cosas esa mañana.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2 de febrero de 1958</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>(…)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Luna, tú que seguramente ya la has visto, sabes que no hay una sola imperfección en ella. No la hay. La curva y los músculos de su espalda, las piernas y su largor justo para hacer que sea más alta que yo, que observarla se sienta como mirar el cielo… y que así también sea por momentos: inalcanzable. Tan al borde de mis dedos pero lejos, tan lejos. A un matrimonio de distancia.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Con la cabeza en otro lado me ha atrapado su piel y me dio de lleno en el corazón, en la curiosidad y el deseo irrefrenable por saber, por conocer, por conocerla a ella. ¿Qué se sentirá rozar la piel de su espalda con la yema de los dedos? ¿Cómo se sentirá besar piel que no sea sólo la de su mejilla? Si el calor de sus manos ya provocan una tormenta, no quiero imaginarme lo que sería tenerla contra mi cuerpo mientras mis dudas desaparecen en las respuestas de su suavidad y mi tacto.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No he pensado en otra cosa que no sea ella. El salvajismo erotico de su cuerpo de mujer moldeado por el tiempo y la madurez ha tomado control de mi cabeza.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿Cómo se sentirá su experiencia contra mi ignorancia?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>El calor que ahora invade mi cuerpo es inexplicable y quisiera saber si ella podría darme las respuestas, las soluciones.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿Se habrá dado cuenta del resbalar de mis ojos por lugares que no debería haber visto jamás? Y no debería haberla visto, porque ahora la necesidad de ver más se acrecienta y no sé cómo detenerla. Así como tampoco sé parar el fuego que oprime mi pecho y enciende mis mejillas.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(…)</em>
</p><p><br/>Bárbara levantó la vista, sin mover la cabeza, y se encontró con todas las alumnas concentradas en rasgar la hoja con la pluma. El sonido ya volviéndose indistinglible con el paso del tiempo. Se tocó la mejilla. La tenía caliente pero rogaba no estar roja. Cerró el libro y se levantó, aclarándose la garganta.<br/>- Por favor, terminen su deberes. Volveré en unos minutos y lo controlaremos.</p><p>Fijándose en que nadie más viniera tras ella, apresuró el paso hacia la oficina de Mercedes. El corazón bombeaba desmesuradamente. Estaba enamorada como nunca antes y la sensación era exquisita.<br/>- Buen día – susurró, sacándola de su trance. Mercedes pestañeó varias veces para después sonreírle.<br/>- Buen día, profesora Román.<br/>- ¿Cómo estás?<br/>- Mmm… – apoyó los codos en la mesa y su cara en las manos – extrañando mucho a la dueña de mi corazón.<br/>- ¿Y se puede saber quién es esa persona? – miró hacia el pasillo antes de cerrar y con pasos rápidos se acercó a ella.<br/>- Una mujer preciosa de ojos cafés que da los besos más ricos del mundo.<br/>- Ah… – se puso de cuclillas y le tomó el mentón, los ojos de Mercedes brillaban – ¿Así?</p><p>Y la besó, resumiendo cuánto la amaba y la había extrañado en esas horas lejos de ella.<br/>- Exactamente así – le acarició la mejilla y suspiró – ¿Te vio alguien?<br/>- Lo dudo. Y espero que no – desvío su mirada hacia el libro en su mano y se mordió el labio – ¿Vamos a almorzar a tu casa hoy?</p><p>Ernesto llegaría en dos días, eso le había dicho en la llamada que había atendido hacía no más de quince minutos, y una extraña impotencia la invadió. Quería que se quedara más tiempo, todo el que le faltaba a ellas para estar juntas.<br/>Bárbara estaba en la cocina preparando tazas de café y Mercedes yacía en el sofá con la mirada ida y una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Desde el momento en que su padre se había marchado, ella le había dado vacaciones a Telma, deshaciéndose de un par de ojos curiosos, y Bárbara había ido a vivir con ella prácticamente. Y le encantaba ese sabor de su calor en las mañanas, un beso de buenos días y el desayunar juntas – al menos los días en que Bárbara podía quedarse y esos días eran sus favoritos. ¿Lograrían vivir algún día así, sin preocupaciones? Y se le antojaba que fuera pronto pero sabía que si bien Nicanor ya no se quejaba por su ausencia, no se vería bien que de un día para otro ella abandonara la casa.<br/>- ¿En qué estás pensando, Mercedes? – dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y la mujer de ojos verdes la miró.<br/>- En lo bonito que se siente tenerte en casa – la siguieron sus ojos hasta que Bárbara tomó asiento junto a ella y sonrió.<br/>- A mi también me gusta estar contigo. No te imaginas cuánto – le acarició la mejilla y besó su frente.<br/>- ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando vuelva mi papá? Te voy a extrañar demasiado.<br/>- Ya le encontraremos solución, no te preocupes – miró sus labios y suspiró –, ¿qué me hiciste?<br/>- Te pregunto lo mismo…, me siento en una nube cuando estoy contigo. Nunca creí que aquello que describían en libros podía suceder y hasta ser más fuerte… – tomó sus mejillas y la besó, cerrando los ojos.</p><p>Bárbara acarició sus manos y subió hasta sus hombros, las palabras de la carta volviendo a aparecer en su mente. Ella también quería conocer a Mercedes y que la inexperiencia de las dos se fusionara para dar lugar al conocimiento compartido más hermoso: la otra en todo su esplendor, en toda su naturaleza.<br/>Mordisqueó sus labios y Mercedes tembló, un suspiro inaudible dejando su boca.<br/>En silencio se miraron mientras Bárbara quitaba los botones de los hojales y se deshacía de la chaqueta.<br/>- Te amo – acarició su mejilla y Mercedes sonrió, los ojos verdes estaban oscuros –. Hoy me encontré con una carta tuya… la estuve leyendo antes de ir a verte – desabrochó una de las mangas de la camisa, luego la otra, y su respiración se volvió lenta y pesada –, en ella decías que querías verme – la miró a los ojos – por completa.<br/>- Yo…</p><p>Cerró los ojos cuando sus labios se unieron, el aire tocando sus cuerdas vocales y haciéndolas vibrar en un gemido al chocar la lengua de Bárbara con la suya.<br/>- Yo también quiero verte... – acarició su mejilla con la punta de los dedos, sintiéndola sacudirse en un escalofrío –, si tú me dejas, me dedicaré a observar y adorar cada detalle de tu cuerpo hasta que las horas nos queden cortas, el cansancio diga basta, nuestros cuerpos desciendan de las nubes y te quedes dormida en mi pecho.<br/>- Barbarita… – la repentina situación solo había acrecentado aquella necesidad dormida y sus palabras eran pequeñas llamas que prendían las mechas de su curiosidad.<br/>- Te quiero hacer el amor, Mercedes. No he pensado más que en eso en todo el día – ambas dirigieron la vista hacia sus manos que desataban la cinta en el cuello de la camisa – Quiero que me descubras y yo a ti, que nos sintamos en la otra… Quiero que el amor nos haga a nosotras, a su voluntad, a su ritmo…</p><p>Mercedes le tomó las manos y la detuvo, la intensidad de la mirada de Bárbara tocando cada uno de sus botones, encendiéndola, poniéndola en marcha en dirección a aquel destino del cual no habría vuelta atrás.<br/>- Te amo… y he soñado con tenerte entre los brazos una y otra vez, desnudándote por completo pero siempre te escapabas de mis manos cuando la última prenda caía… no quiero que esta vez ocurra eso.<br/>- Te prometo que no, bonita – capturó su boca en un beso apretado.</p><p>Bárbara rodeó su cintura mientras con pasos torpes subían las escaleras entre besos y sonrisas. Un nerviosismo jamás sentido recorría el cuerpo de una y la otra tenía las ansias carcomiéndole el alma.<br/>Mercedes cerró la puerta y se giró hacia la mujer tras ella, acariciando su rostro antes de besarla y desabrocharle el sweater y tirarlo sobre la cómoda. Sus manos acariciaron su cuello y su cara, las de Bárbara la sujetaban de las caderas mientras los labios curiosos de la joven descubrían su cuello. Ambas suspiraron cuando Mercedes tomó entre sus temblorosos dedos los botones del vestido y comenzó a sacarlos uno por uno. Debajo de la tela se encontró con piel erizada y lunares, quitándose la duda que había tenido hacía tanto. Posó su mano en su estómago y miró a la morena con una sonrisa brillante. Había descubierto un tesoro, o al menos eso indicaban los brillos en sus ojos. Le tomó el rostro y besó sus pómulos, las mejillas y su nariz, haciendo que riera de forma dulce.<br/>- Déjame a mí… por favor – besó sus labios y desprendió la camisa, haciéndola a un lado.</p><p>Mercedes era tan pálida y sonrosada que llegaba a asemejarse a las pinturas del Renacimiento. Lunares de distintos tamaños adornaban el lienzo de su piel, como si hubiesen sido puestos allí a propósito. Sus labios recorrieron su cuello, sus manos en su espalda, encendiendo el rastro que iban dejando. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse y dejó caer su frente sobre la de ella.<br/>- Tengo frío – murmuró con una sonrisa y Bárbara rió.<br/>- Yo también – la miró a los ojos y la dicha explotó en su pecho –. Te amo.<br/>- Yo te amo, Barbarita. Yo te amo – levantó la cabeza y la besó, las lágrimas perlándole las pestañas.<br/>La ayudó a girarse y quitó los prendedores en su cabello con manos temblorosas, Mercedes por su parte peleaba con el cinto y el cierre de su propia falda.<br/>Una vez que los bucles de la joven castaña cayeron sobre sus hombros, sus dedos se arrastraron hasta el broche del sostén y Mercedes contuvo la respiración. Se inclinó sobre su hombro y besó su cuello.<br/>- ¿Confías en mi?<br/>- Con todo mi corazón – dijo, girando la cabeza y encontrándose con sus ojos.</p><p>Primero un bretel, después el otro y sus manos se colocaron sobre los pechos de la joven que respiró temblorosamente y bajó la vista. La tela y las manos se retiraron lentamente y pronto la prenda hizo un ruido seco al tocar el piso. Las manos de Bárbara se posaron sobre su vientre y la empujó hacia atrás, pegándola a su pecho. Rozó su mejilla con la nariz y dejó un beso casto en ella, haciéndola sonreír.<br/>- Eres… hermosa, Mercedes.</p><p>Y así se sentía bajo sus manos delicadas, esas que subían por su estómago y volvían a cubrirla, sus pezones endurecidos chocando con las palmas calientes. Cerró los ojos cuando los labios rojo carmín se deslizaron por la curva de su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos y tiernos.<br/>El calor parecía crecer en cada parcela de su piel, un fuego que había conocido de la mano de quien ahora tocaba su cuerpo como si de un violín se tratara, cuerda por cuerda, arrancándole suspiros y murmullos sin sentido.<br/>La morena la giró en sus brazos y besó su frente, una sonrisa cálida prendiéndole la mirada.<br/>Mercedes tomó el cinto del vestido entre sus dedos y lo quitó, sus manos deslizándose por la cintura diferente a la suya. Amaba las diferencias que existían entre ellas y quería descubrirlas todas.<br/>Se agachó un poco y tomó la falda, enrollándola a medida que subía. Bárbara levantó los brazos y pronto se encontró en ropa interior frente a un par de ojos curiosos y mejillas sonrosadas.<br/>Mercedes se lamió los labios y tocó su vientre con palmas abiertas y subió lentamente hasta su espalda, sus pechos rozándose. Desprendió la prenda intrusa y lentamente retrocedió, su corazón acelerándose cuando el pecho de Bárbara fue quedando al descubierto. Bárbara le tomó las manos y las guió sobre ella, haciéndole sentir su piel erizada. Mercedes se inclinó y besó su pecho, su cuello, su mentón y subió a sus labios, pegándose a su cuerpo como si tuviesen imanes.<br/>Bárbara, entre besos, la guió a la cama, dejándose caer primero, una sonrisa amplia en sus labios mientras extendía los brazos a los lados. Mercedes no podía detener sus ojos ante aquella imagen tan nueva, tan unica; grabándola en su retina cosa de no olvidársela nunca.<br/>- Quítanos lo que falta, bonita – dijo con calma, las manos de Mercedes temblando en anticipación.</p><p>Con prisa se lanzó a por el elástico de la ropa interior, enganchándose junto a sus caderas, y tiró de ella sintiendo su pulso perder los estribos. Piel lisa y suave, rizos más oscuros que los suyos. Cerró los ojos una vez que la tela se deslizó fuera de sus tobillos. Bárbara estaba ahí, desnuda para ella y no era un sueño. Bárbara estaba allí y le iba a hacer el amor aunque no tuviera la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Al despegar sus párpados, la imagen completa la dejó sin aire. Era preciosa, bella… tan agradable a la vista que podía ser molesto. Se tocó el pecho, los latidos eran martillazos.<br/>- Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso… como tú – sonrió y lentamente se sentó junto a ella.</p><p>Sus dedos rozaron los rizos, su palma se abrió en su vientre y subió por su estómago con lentitud, el aire volviéndose denso.<br/>Rozó los pezones con los dedos y se irguieron mucho más, Bárbara suspiró y cerró los ojos, la sonrisa desarmándose, su entrecejo frunciendose. Mercedes bajó la mano por sus costillas hasta su cadera y volvió al vientre tenso.<br/>- No sé qué hacer, Bárbara.<br/>La morena volvió a sonreír y al abrir los ojos, Mercedes los encontró mucho más oscuros.<br/>- Tócame y sabrás qué hacer, cualquier cosa que hagas me hará sentir bien – se sentó junto a ella, acariciandole las mejillas. –, porque te amo y lo que tú me das es el amor más puro que jamás he conocido.</p><p>Mercedes la besó y el mundo se deshizo alrededor suyo. El tiempo parecía haber dejado de hacer tic tac en el reloj, el sol no se movió de su posición mientras ellas se revolvían inquietas en la cama, labios inquietos conociendo lugares, sabores y texturas nuevas. El cuerpo ardiendo en un calor único, un calor solamente suyo, uno que sabían solo se encendería con la otra.<br/>Las piernas de la mujer más joven se enredaron alrededor de las caderas de la morena, una mano curiosa haciendo caminos donde nadie jamás había estado. Un gemido ahogado escapó de su garganta, los labios de Bárbara dejando dúplicas en su cuello.<br/>El cielo, aquella tan anhelada alegría, esa paz, se arremolinó en ellas, sintiendo que flotaban en la inmensidad y que nada más allá de aquel acto existía.<br/>Bárbara la besó en los labios, lágrimas de felicidad escapando de los ojos de ambas mientras sus caderas se mecían en un ritmo decadente.<br/>- Te amo – susurró la joven Möller, sus manos en la espalda de la mujer sobre ella.</p><p>Sintió su sonrisa contra los labios, la mano en su muslo aferrándose, sus caderas volviendo a chocar. Mercedes cerró los ojos, la bruma del placer condensándose en su mente, la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo y acabando en aquel vértice que se encontraba con el de Bárbara en cada movimiento.<br/>Y de pronto el cielo se lleno de nubes, que comenzaron a volverse oscuras, pesadas. El aire se llenó de humedad, volviéndose imposible de respirar. Ambas gimieron en la boca de la otra y se vieron en la obligación de separarse, Bárbara dejando escapar un jadeo desesperado.<br/>Mercedes inclinó la cabeza y besó su hombro, su cuerpo comenzando a tensarse. La carga eléctrica en las nubes era fuerte, sentía cada vello erizarse. La morena se rozó con ella con rapidez. Fricción. Un gemido escapó, seguido de otro. Bárbara besó su mejilla con la boca abierta. Un gemido en su oído, que murmuraba su nombre.<br/>- Bárbara… – el aire escapó de sus pulmones.<br/>- Te amo… – escuchó segundos antes de que el relámpago atravesara las nubes y la lluvia cayera.</p><p>Sus respiraciones erráticas acompañaron el desenlace de la tormenta de sus pasiones y un par de gemidos incontenibles escaparon de sus bocas cuando el relámpago brilló en todo su esplendor, cegándolas. El orgasmo arrasó con todas sus defensas, Mercedes se estremeció por completa y Bárbara se aferró a ella como una tabla salvavidas. Las lágrimas le perlaron una vez más las pestañas mientras el mundo volvía a moverse lentamente alrededor suyo.<br/>Bárbara se pegó a ella con desespero, necesitando de su cercanía mientras los sentidos parecían alterados. Sentía y oía todo distinto, cada roce con aquella piel perlada en placer se sentía tres veces más fuerte. Besó su cuello y su perfume la invadió, tocándole el corazón.<br/>- Te amo – dijo Mercedes, su voz llegando como una brisa suave y reconfortante.</p><p>Ya no hacía frío, el invierno parecía haberse marchado. Su primavera descansaba bajo ella, llenando su existencia de color y vida, de aromas dulces, llenándola de ella misma. Sus dedos recorrieron las costillas de Mercedes, su cabeza apoyándose en su hombro. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se empujó hacia atrás, sus curvas contorneando las de su presente y futuro. Descansó la oreja sobre su corazón y sonrió, sus ojos aún cerrados. Ahí, ahí se iba a quedar.<br/>- Te amo, Mercedes Möller.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo Noveno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando el sueño se alejó de ella lentamente, sus ojos se movieron tras sus párpados y pestañeó un par de veces. En el cuarto reinaba la oscuridad bañada en hilos de plata que atravesaban la ventana. Apretó los ojos un segundo y volvió a abrirlos. Era su habitación, Bárbara dormía junto a ella, con una mano estirada sobre su vientre. Sus músculos se contrajeron y suspiró. Se sentía de gelatina. La miró, su rostro despejado de cualquier preocupación, con los labios entreabiertos que llamaban a los suyos. Cerró los ojos. Aún ardía, ardería por ella toda la vida. Acarició la mano sobre su vientre, sus dedos entrelazándose con aquellos que parecían inertes. Bárbara se removió, poniéndose boca abajo, su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro. Tantos años la habían separado de ese privilegio, el de tenerla a su lado, perdida en un sueño profundo después de verla llegar al cielo y confundirse con él. Mercedes tomó aire y sus dedos rozaron el hombro desnudo que salía de las mantas. La línea invisible se movió hasta la mitad de su espalda y aquella curvatura de la columna sirvió de tobogán para su dedo, metiendose debajo de los abrigos de la tela hasta llegar a su cintura. Apoyó la palma y sus labios se entreabrieron. Era tan suave y sentirlo en calma, sin la celeridad de la necesidad, era un premio. Las hendiduras en sus caderas eran tan cálidas y blandas, en el lugar correcto para marcarse al caminar.<br/>- ¿Te gusta? – la pregunta y el tono fueron queditos, voz ronca que se metió en su piel hasta llegar a su corazón, erizándole los vellos.<br/>- Me gusta todo de ti…, amo todo de ti – se acercó a ella y besó su frente –. Hola.<br/>- Hola, bonita – sonrió, mirándola desde detrás de los mechones – ¿Cómo te sientes?<br/>- Muy bien… no podría sentirme mejor – su mano recorrió su espalda de nuevo y se acercó más, su pierna subiendo sobre la de la morena.<br/>- Te amo – se giró hacia ella, apoyándose en el codo y pestañeó repetidas veces –. Ya es tarde.<br/>- Creo que son las ocho – acarició su mejilla y sonrió –. Eres muy linda.<br/>- ¡Ay, Mercedes! – sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y bajó la cabeza, aún sabiendo que la oscuridad la protegía.<br/>- Y te amo – se inclinó y besó su mentón – ¿Quieres darte un baño con agüita caliente y después tomarnos algo? – se mordió el labio inferior y Bárbara rió.<br/>- Eres lo más puro que jamás he conocido – levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla, perdiéndose en los brillos que la luna dejaba caer en sus ojos. ¿O ellos nacían de Mercedes?</p><p>Envueltas en agua caliente, Bárbara la tenía entre sus piernas, frotando su espalda y su cuello, el toca discos sonando en el cuarto al ritmo que sus dedos bailaban en la piel de Mercedes. Besó su cabello recogido en un moño y la joven castaña rió, calentándole el corazón.<br/>- Si un día se me ocurre venir por ti y ofrecerte irnos lejos, ¿lo harías? – preguntó, rodeándole la cintura y apoyando su mentón en su hombro.<br/>- No quiero huir, Bárbara – la miró y sus ojos cafés la recibieron –. Eres lo más hermoso que pudo haber llegado a mi vida después de tanto tiempo de sentirme sola – su mano jabonosa le acarició la mejilla y la morena cerró los ojos un segundo –, tan así que no puedo avergonzarme de ti. El día que tengamos que decirle a mi padre, lo haremos. El día que tú decidas separarte de Nicanor, yo estaré para ti. Pero no quiero huir. Esto que sentimos no está mal, con el tiempo lo entendí.</p><p>Bárbara sonrió y besó su hombro, sus manos tirando de ella más cerca hasta sentir que se recostaba en su pecho. El cuerpo de Mercedes resbalando contra el suyo, con su calor tan diferente al del agua, con su naturalidad, era una sensación que no quería dejar de sentir. El tiempo podía dejar de decir tic tac de nuevo, que lo agradecería un montón.<br/>- Mi pequeña pasa de uva – murmuró en su oreja, mirando sus dedos arrugados –, será mejor que salgamos de aquí y enfrentemos el mundo – besó su cabeza y su abrazo se volvió más apretado –. ¡Ay, Mercedes! No sé qué me has hecho, pero te lo agradezco. Porque nunca me he sentido más feliz o segura. Solo me ocurre contigo – le giró el rostro y besó sus labios que en ese momento sonreían.<br/>- ¿Sólo conmigo? ¿Estás enamorada de mí, pero de verdad? – le miró los labios y después levantó la vista – A veces tengo miedo de que todo sea una ilusión – sus ojos se pasearon en su rostro.<br/>- Sólo contigo, Mercedes, sólo contigo porque te amo – sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos cristalizándose –, y si se te hace una ilusión, entonces yo también estoy loca porque estamos viviendo la misma realidad. Una en la que mi corazón reconoce al tuyo como una parte esencial suya.</p><p>Mercedes se acurrucó en sus brazos, la copa de enguindado en su mano mientras miraban en silencio su alrededor. No necesitaban palabras, sólo la protección de la otra para que las cosas estuvieran en orden. Cerró los ojos. Una sensación extraña bailando en su pecho, chocando con sus pulmones y su corazón, rebotando en sus costillas y quitándole el aire. Intentó no prestarle atención. Ya había sentido eso antes. Y no era bueno.</p><p>- He llamado a tu hermana esta tarde, se puso bastante rara después de que le avisé que volvería para allá – dijo Ernesto con el auricular pegado a la oreja.<br/>- Usted ya sabe cómo es la Mechita y su humor, papá – Horacio acomodó un fajo de billetes.–, pero tal vez tenga razón. Desde que usted se fue anda como más contenta, más feliz.<br/>- Pues fíjate que esta tarde no sonaba ni alegre, no vayamos a hablar de felicidad.<br/>- ¿Ve lo que le digo? No le haga caso, que cuando usted llegue seguro le salta encima. María Elsa me dijo que hace unos días fue a verla y estaba muy animada.<br/>- Espero que solo sea eso…<br/>- ¿Usted qué cree que le pasa? – dejó los billetes a un lado y frunció el cejo – No me va a decir que…<br/>- Tu hermana está con alguien, Horacio. Y no sé quién es.</p><p>El auto se detuvo frente a la casa y el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose hizo que Mercedes se alejara de los brazos de su complemento.<br/>Pasos en la escalera. Bárbara se alisó la falda y se puso de pie, Mercedes copió sus movimientos y se dirigió a la puerta corrediza que separaba la sala del pequeño hall.<br/>- Es Nicanor – alcanzó a murmurar rápidamente antes de abrir y caminar hacia la entrada.</p><p>Cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de aquel hombre, la culpa la invadió. ¿Podía ser culpable de amar? No, pero Bárbara estaba casada y era algo que no podía desaparecer del mapa, al menos no por el momento. Y ese hombre no tenía porqué cargar con un engaño.<br/>- Buenas noches, Nicanor – su voz salió un poco temblorosa y el sujeto en cuestión sonrió cordialmente.<br/>- Buenas noches, Mercedes – la miró, escrutando cada detalle en ella para después bajar la vista hacia su sombrero –. ¿Bárbara está aquí?<br/>- Sí, de hecho… estábamos tomando algo. ¿Quiere acompañarnos?<br/>- No, no. Sólo… pasaba a ver si estaba aquí. ¿Podría llamarla?<br/>- Claro… – se giró y tras el vidrio se encontró con un par de ojos tristes. Corrió las puertas una vez más y la miró con una sonrisa floja –. Te buscan, Bárbara.</p><p>La morena tomó su bolso, dejado ahí hacía horas, y se acercó con pasos rápidos, pasando de ella con prisa. Mercedes volvió a cerrar la puerta y carraspeó antes de seguirla afuera. Nicanor tenía entre sus manos una de las de la morena, un sabor amargo le llenó la boca.<br/>- Yo creo que cenar en la casa sería lo más oportuno, ya es muy tarde.<br/>- Bueno, como tú digas. ¿Nos vamos?<br/>- Claro… – se giró hacia la joven que miraba hacia la calle. – Gracias por todo y nos vemos, Mercedes – se acercó a ella, besándole una mejilla y rompiéndole el corazón.<br/>- Nos vemos. Que tengan buena noche – su sonrisa fue firme y pura pero por dentro se estaba ahogando.</p><p>Nicanor movió la cabeza y, aún tomándole la mano, emprendieron camino al auto. Mercedes los vio descender así como la magnitud de los actos de aquella tarde lo hacía sobre su cabeza, esa que ahora pensaba en frío al ver esa realidad de la morena.<br/>Cuando las luces del vehículo iluminaron la calle, Mercedes cerró la puerta tras ella y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Por un momento, unas horas, creyó en la fantasía que el amor le pintaba pero ¿Ahora? Ahora no tenía nada más que ausencia en sus brazos y un poco de rabia ciñéndole la garganta.<br/>Bárbara miraba por la ventana, el silencio haciendo un ruido espantoso dentro del auto. Nicanor apretó el volante y dobló, soltando un poco el acelerador. Había visto sus miradas, había sentido el cambio. Era innegable. Las sospechas se habían aclarado y pese a que quería enojarse, no le nacía. Por el contrario, se sentía triste consigo mismo por nunca haber logrado verla tan animada como cuando volvía de trabajar o de estar con la otra mujer.<br/>- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?<br/>- Bien, por suerte – lo miró y sonrió, sonrisa de reuniones –. ¿Tú?<br/>- Ha sido un día bastante agitado. Fui hasta Chillán, tuve que revisar papeles y tomar unos testimonios.<br/>- Eso suena bastante… pesado. Realmente no sé cómo aguantas.<br/>- Es mi trabajo y me gusta lo que hago, a fin de cuentas.<br/>- Me alegra saber que estás cómodo en eso, uno no siempre encuentra comodidad en algunas cosas – apretó los labios y giró hacia la ventana. Sintió la mirada de su marido por un segundo y se mordió la lengua. Tonta, tonta, tonta.<br/>- Nosotros – se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir – estamos investigando a… los hermanos de Mercedes.<br/>- ¿Qué? – el corazón se le saltó hasta la garganta.<br/>- Por presunto tráfico de drogas.<br/>- Pero cómo… ¡¿Cómo es posible?!<br/>- Llevan algunos meses en esto, prácticamente se descubrieron solos.<br/>- Por Dios… – se cubrió la boca con los dedos y sintió su cabeza comenzar a maquinar a mil por segundo.<br/>- Las cosas se van a poner un poco difíciles. Tenemos bastantes pruebas como para hundirlos y… será mejor que le avises, Bárbara, porque tampoco quiero verte mal a ti por ella.<br/>- ¿Eh? – se giró algo confundida, no le había prestado atención alguna desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que Mercedes podía pagar los platos rotos.<br/>- Porque es ella, ¿no? La causante de que sonrías más, de que te levantes de buen humor, de que no llegues a la casa y que ahora tengas el mismo perfume que ella tenía cuando me recibió.</p><p>Bárbara lo miró entre asustada y confundida. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Sus ojos más claros estaban calmos y las ojeras parecían habérsele marcado aún más, sus palabras no denotaban enojo sino una añoranza profunda. Su corazón se achicó y miró sus propias manos.<br/>Nicanor se detuvo frente a la casa y se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, la mirada de Bárbara levantándose y encontrándose con la suya con una complicidad que no compartían desde hacía tanto. A Bárbara los ojos se le cristalizaron y la mano de Nicanor tomó una de las suyas, acariciando sus dedos hasta que decidió salir e ir a abrirle la puerta.<br/>— Vamos adentro, tenemos que hablar.</p><p>Bárbara se sentó en una de las sillas, le temblaba el labio y el corazón latía incontrolable. Él se veía tranquilo, quitándose los lentes y el saco. También estaba cansado. Nicanor corrió la silla para sentarse más cerca y tomó asiento, agarrando una de las manos que descansaban sobre la mesa.<br/>- Nicanor…<br/>- Déjame hablar a mi, ¿sí? – la morena asintió y secó una de las lágrimas que cayó por su mejilla – Yo no… no quería herirte aquella vez cuando insinué que tenías un amante. Tenía herido el orgullo, Bárbara, y aunque no es una excusa para haber sido violento contigo, me pasó eso. Tenías razón en los reclamos, te dejé de lado por algo que ahora me doy cuenta no me da ninguna satisfacción, no me hace sentir feliz como lo hacía verte sonreír años atrás… porque… porque ya no me sonríes así a mí, sino a ella.<br/>- Lo siento – dijo en un sollozo ahogado –, lo siento, Nicanor…<br/>- Está bien… no te puedo culpar, tampoco a ella porque cualquiera que te conociera, Bárbara, caería por ti mil veces – estiró la mano y le secó las lágrimas –. El que lo siente soy yo, por haber dejado que la pequeña llama que quedaba se apagara por completo. Ahora alguien más la prendió y – Bárbara miró dentro de esos ojos que una vez prendieron todos sus sentidos – ¿Quién soy yo para quitar la alegría de tus ojos?</p><p>Ernesto bajó del tren con un nudo en la garganta. Había algo en el aire, en la voz de Mercedes, en las palabras ambiguas de Horacio que le contaron que se encontró a Mercedes con los ojos rojos el día anterior. Había estado llorando y no pudo ocultarlo, pero tampoco le dio razones. ¿Qué, o mejor dicho, quién estaba dañando a su princesa?<br/>Mercedes cerró la puerta de la oficina con un poco de brusquedad. Bárbara no había aparecido desde aquella noche, tampoco la había llamado y llegar a su casa sería algo de muy mal gusto para la culpa que alimentaba sus células.<br/>- ¿Mercedes?– sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la llave trabada y levantó la cabeza.<br/>- Buenas tardes – su respiración se aceleró y las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos – ¿Dónde estabas?</p><p>La empleada lo recibió con mucho respeto, la casa lucia impecable pero el ambiente se sentía raro, cambiado. Le sonrió a la mujer mayor y preguntó por Mercedes que, según palabras de Telma, se encontraba trabajando pero no tardaría en llegar.<br/>Se llevó consigo la maleta, sus pasos duditativos en el corredor superior. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y dejó las cosas junto a la cómoda para después quitarse el saco y el sombrero, dejándolos sobre la cama.<br/>Se dirigió al baño, echándose un poco de agua fría para desperezarse. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se toparon con el reflejo de la puerta. ¿Estaría mal meterse entre sus cosas? Sabía que su hija era lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarse sola pero algo no le cuadraba. Su Mercedes siempre había sido tan transparente, pero en esos últimos meses no podía leer en ella, en su voz o en su ojos, algo que le diera una pista de su extraño comportamiento.</p><p>- Perdóname – se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos, sintiendo ese abrazo necesitado por parte de la mujer más joven –, pero tenemos que hablar… y necesitaba pensar bien en cómo decírtelo – se alejó de su cuello y la miró con una pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa – ¿Vamos a tu casa?</p><p>Horacio levantó la cabeza en dirección a la escuela cuando vio un revuelo de faldas azules en la entrada. Benito tiró de su brazo y María Elsa le dijo algo que no entendió. Mercedes sonrió y Bárbara le murmuró algo al oído, haciéndola reír de forma tonta. Tu hermana está con alguien. Un roce mínimo de manos y Mercedes revoleó la cabeza, mirando hacia adelante. Tenía la cara roja. Y no sé quién es. Pero él estaba a punto de averiguarlo.<br/>- Horacio, te estoy… – sus ojos siguieron la mirada de su marido y tragó grueso. Mercedes llegaba a ser tan obvia a veces – ¡Te estoy hablando! – le tiró de la manga de la camisa y el joven se giró hacia ella con la mirada fastidiada.<br/>- Ya, pues, mujer, no sé qué quiere Benito.<br/>- Y no, si no le prestas atención – acomodó en su cadera al otro niño – ¿Qué estabas mirando, eh?<br/>- ¿La Mechita alguna vez salió con alguien? – frunció las cejas y tomó la mano del otro niño, avanzando en la fila del negocio.<br/>- ¿Y eso a qué viene?<br/>- Quiero saber nomas, pues.<br/>- Creo que sí – miró la gente frente a ella y trató de respirar.<br/>- Cómo que crees, Elsa. ¿Salió o no?<br/>- No sé, Horacio. Ya. Pregúntale a ella y préstale atención a tus hijos.<br/>- Pero, ¿por qué te pones así?<br/>- Porque me cansa que siempre la anden cargando con que si tiene o no pretendiente. Déjenla en paz, ella sabe lo que hace. Ya no tiene diecisiete años.<br/>- ¿Tú crees que le gusten… las mujeres? – dijo en tono divertido y María Elsa lo miró enojada.<br/>- Ya basta, Horacio.<br/>- Sólo estoy jugando, ya pues.</p><p>Pegó un último vistazo hacia ellas, que se alejaban del mundo por el solo hecho de estar junto a la otra, y sonrió para sí mismo al verlas partir rumbo a su casa. Mercedes le había dado la respuesta sin siquiera hablar. María Elsa le había puesto punto final a su conclusión. Miró alrededor y se aclaró la garganta.<br/>- ¿Crees que a papá le molestará invitar a la Bárbara los domingos familiares? – María Elsa se giró hacia él con los labios entreabiertos – Conozco a mi hermana, Elsa. Y te conozco a ti.</p><p>Ernesto tomó el papel doblado y lo metió en su bolsillo antes de salir del cuarto. El corazón le latía imparable. Ni siquiera había leído pero se notaba la letra de Mercedes y tenía fecha de la noche anterior. Se sentía mal por inmiscuirse pero Mercedes no iba a hablar y a él la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo.<br/>Mercedes abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero para después cerrar y tomarle la mano, guiándola hacia el patio trasero. No había moros en la costa y en su mente la llegada de su padre parecía tan lejana, casi inexistente que, bajo la ignorancia de un par de oídos oyendo sus pasos y un par de ojos tras una ventana, ambas tomaron asiento bajo el dulce sol de invierno y Mercedes le sonrió, el corazón revoloteándole en el pecho.<br/>- ¿Qué me querías contar?</p><p>Ernesto abrió la carta.</p><p>
  <em>10 de julio de 1958. 22:34.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Amor. Cuatro letras del español, dos vocales y dos consonantes. Armonía encerrada en fonemas que se asemejan a sus suspiros sobre mi piel y bajo mi tacto.</em>
</p><p>- Lamento haberte dejado estos dos días… no me quería marchar, Mercedes. Quería quedarme contigo toda la noche… – acarició su mejilla y la joven cerró los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nos has visto, luna, enredadas entre sábanas húmedas, sudor que se enfriaba con la baja temperatura del ambiente, esa que contrastaba con la de nuestros cuerpos. Perdí la cabeza, los estribos, y no me arrepiento de ello.</em>
</p><p>- Las cosas… se han puesto a nuestro favor, Mercedes – tomó sus manos y sus pequeños trozos de cielo la miraron con expectativa –. Lo que pensé sería una noche de discusiones… terminó siendo una noche… increíble.</p><p>
  <em>Muchas veces me he preguntado cuántas maravillas nos oculta el universo, pero ayer entendí que no necesito salir ni siquiera de mi cuarto para encontrarme con la más hermosa de todas. Su piel oliva contrastando con la mía, su boca entreabierta y sus ojos velados. Naturaleza humana en su estado más puro.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Bárbara Román sucumbiendo al deseo por mí, arrastrándome con ella.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He visto su cuerpo temblar sobre el mío, mis uñas en su carne, nuestros corazones enredándose en una danza invisible mientras girábamos en medio de la nada. Solo nosotras dos.</em>
</p><p>- Nicanor lo sabe – sus labios se abrieron en la sonrisa más pura que jamás le había visto.<br/>- ¡¿Qué?!</p><p>
  <em>Cuando la necesidad volvió a correr por nuestras venas después de la primera vez, sentí imanes en las manos que me indicaban dónde tocar, dónde acariciar para arrancarle gemidos nada pudorosos de aquellos labios a los que yo le había quitado el carmín mucho antes. Su humedad revistió mis dedos mientras mis ojos analizaban maravillados cada cambio en su rostro. Sentada sobre mí parecía de juguete, dejándose hacer y deshacer. Y yo estaba curiosa, de ella, de mí, de todo lo que podíamos hacer.</em>
</p><p><br/>- Sí, Mercedes. Él sabe de nosotras. De cómo me miras y se te ilumina el mundo, de cómo mi sonrisa solo se vuelve verdadera cuando estoy contigo.<br/>- Pero… ¿cómo puede ser eso bueno, Bárbara? – su voz escandalizada y sus ojitos brillantes llegaban a ser tiernos a su mirada.<br/>- ¿Acaso no es mejor que tener que ocultarnos? – estiró la mano para acariciar su mentón.</p><p>Ernesto escuchó el cambio de voz y levantó la cabeza, sintiendo que no era capaz de tragar saliva al ver aquella escena tras su ventana. El papel tembló en su mano.</p><p>
  <em>El sol de la tarde habrá caído en algún momento mientras en sueños yo volvía a sentirla reptar sobre mi, empujarme al mar de la pasión y ahogarme en él, haciéndome dar manotazos. El aire llegaba a mi cada vez que ella alejaba sus manos, dejándome sacar la nariz a la superficie un segundo para después hundirme de nuevo.</em>
</p><p>- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Porque él… él puede decirle a mí papá y nosotras…<br/>- ¿Me vas a terminar de escuchar? – se inclinó y besó su frente, sintiendo la calma invadir de golpe a su pequeña.</p><p>
  <em>Cuando mis pulmones se cerraron al punto del dolor y el desespero, ella me dio un último beso que borró la cordura de mi cabeza, la resistencia de mi cuerpo se esfumó y me dejé llenar con sus aguas. Cálida muerte en la cual ella me acunó en sus olas de besos y caricias dulces, sacándome a flote y dejando que el aire me volviera a llenar poco a poco. Al abrir los ojos me encontré en su mirada con tu reflejo, luna. Y me sentí dichosa porque al abrir los ojos y salir de ese sueño, la encontré dormida junto a mí como respuesta a todas las cartas que te he escrito. Ella es la única respuesta que me has dado para resolver todas mis dudas.</em>
</p><p>- Es que cómo estás tan tranquila cuando…<br/>- Porque la vida nos sonríe, Mercedes, a ti y a mi y en tan poco tiempo nos dio lo que necesitábamos para ser libres – palmeó sus manos unidas y las lágrimas cayeron lentamente.</p><p>
  <em>Le he dicho que no quería huir, porque no quiero tomar su mano una noche en que tú no estés para poder irnos a vivir nuestro amor en paz. Al contrario, quiero que tú nos veas salir triunfando de esta travesía, con la cabeza en alto y sin vergüenza.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pero cuando llegó él…, yo llegué a perder las esperanzas de que eso alguna vez sea posible. La forma en que la mira, luna… la quiere, aún la quiere y yo interfiero aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Un día deseé poder demostrarle que el amor que siento por ella es más fuerte que nada en el mundo; ahora mismo, al escribirte, deseo no haberme inmiscuido entre ellos. ¿O son sólo la culpa y el corazón herido los que me hacen sentir así? Porque si ponemos en la balanza el brillo de sus ojos y la veracidad de su sonrisa – y ya sin egocentrismos de por medio –, ésta se inclina por mucho hacia mí.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Quizás los celos y el sentimiento de injusticia me están nublando el paraíso. Quizás sólo debo dejar que las cosas fluyan como en todos estos meses y esperar a que la libertad nos abrace de improviso a las dos y el grito de felicidad nos lastime la garganta mientras ella nos toma las manos y nos guía a donde nadie jamás nos pueda separar.</em>
</p><p>- ¿De qué estás hablando, Bárbara?<br/>- ¡Me va a dar la nulidad por propia voluntad, Mercedes!</p><p>Ernesto volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, la risa de Mercedes cortándose con su llanto, prendida del cuello de la morena. Dobló el papel cuidadosamente y lo dejó a un lado, sus palmas abiertas y sudorosas sobre sus rodillas.<br/>¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo Décimo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ernesto se quedó observándolas, unidas en un abrazo inseparable, las mejillas de Mercedes arrugadas delataban la sonrisa que escondía contra el cuello de la mujer mayor y ésta tenía un gesto inquieto en la cara. Miró la carta doblada junto a él, el pecho contraído y las manos aún sudorosas. ¿Cómo era posible?<br/>-	Mercedes… hay… algo más – besó su frente y se lamió los labios – No sé cómo decírtelo pero…<br/>-	¿Qué pasa?<br/>-	Nicanor… – recorrió su rostro con nerviosismo y sus labios temblaron. La burbuja se reventó – Él no debería habérmelo dicho pero… me pidió que te advirtiera…<br/>-	Bárbara, me estás asustando.<br/>-	A tus hermanos los van a llevar presos.<br/>-	¿Qué? ¿Por qué?<br/>-	Mercedes – le acunó el rostro en las palmas y sus cejas se fruncieron en angustia.–, tus hermanos están metidos en tráfico de drogas… Nicanor no me lo explicó muy bien pero le siguen la pista desde hace rato y uno de tus hermanos descubrió todo.<br/>-	Bárbara… eso no…  – le rodeó las muñecas y miró tras su hombro, perdida.<br/>-	Lo siento, pequeña.<br/>-	Pero… es… ¿es seguro que son ellos?<br/>-	Mercedes…</p><p>Ernesto vio las lágrimas de Mercedes aflorar y su gesto de alegría desaparecer por completo, la morena la volvió a abrazar pero esta vez la angustia era compartida en aquellos rostros. ¿De qué estaban hablando? Mercedes se veía muy afectada, los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo como si fuera un papel al viento y los brazos de la morena se apretaban a su alrededor buscando protegerla.<br/>-	Todo va a estar bien… tranquila – le besó la cabeza y la alejó de ella, secándole las lágrimas –. Mira, si ellos dicen quién es su distribuidor o… o los llevan hasta algún jefe de esta zona, quizás les bajen la pena y en pocos años vuelvan a estar libres.<br/>-	Son unos estúpidos, Bárbara. Cuando papá se entere… no… – sacudió la cabeza y las gotas saladas corrieron por sus mejillas.<br/>-	Tranquila, no pienses en eso… Nicanor me dijo que no te quería ver en este estado, tampoco quiero hacerlo yo.<br/>-	¡Son mis hermanos, Bárbara! ¡Por la cresta! – se zafó de ella y sollozó, cubriéndose la boca – Discúlpame… yo no quería…<br/>-	Mira, si Nicanor me lo dijo era para darte un aviso y que después no te llevaras la sorpresa y te enojaras conmigo, como ya lo hiciste aquella vez cuando se llevaron a tu papá.<br/>-	Bárbara…<br/>-	Mejor me voy – se puso de pie y la joven la siguió.<br/>-	No… no te vayas, por favor.<br/>-	Será mejor que te tranquilices y lo pienses bien, y yo estando aquí no sirvo de nada – tomó el bolso de la mesa y se giró, un nudo ciñéndole la garganta.<br/>-	Eres lo único que me da paz, Bárbara.</p><p>La voz rota y la respiración cansada, sus palabras y hasta podía ver su gesto, la desarmaron por completo y suspiró. Si ella en algún momento hubiese tenido una buena relación con su hermana tal vez podría comprender cómo se sentía Mercedes.<br/>-	Mira, ellos son adultos, los dos, y sabían lo que hacían, dónde se estaban metiendo. Entonces tú deberías enfriar la cabeza, Mercedes, y esperar – suspiró y se giró de nuevo, unos cuantos pasos separándolas –. Ven aquí.</p><p>En sus brazos abiertos el cuerpo de Mercedes cupo como si hubiese sido hecho a la medida y se quedaron allí, peleando con los sentimientos de la buena y mala noticia.<br/>-	¿Quieres que hablemos con tu papá cuando él vuelva?<br/>-	¿Qué le vas a decir?<br/>-	Que solo les aviso porque es algo que va a suceder, tal vez no mañana ni en un mes, pero va a pasar – acarició su cabeza y besó su frente –, simplemente esperan otro paso en falso.<br/>-	Te amo… – levantó la cabeza y miró dentro de sus ojos –. Jamás nadie se preocupó tanto por mi, Bárbara.<br/>-	Porque ese lugar estaba esperando por mi, y no pienso dejarle el puesto a nadie más. No pienso alejarme de ti.</p><p>Un último beso a esos labios que la embrujaban, que tenían a cada célula de su cuerpo bailando al son que ella quería, y cerró la puerta de entrada y la vio partir, el vacío que estaba viciado de tenerla se sintió grande y profundo. Un suspiro casi incontenible escapó de sus labios y Ernesto se aferró con fuerza al cinturón de la bata, mirándola desde el baranda. Tenía el gesto serio pero resplandecía tanto que podía hacerle pelea al sol. Nunca había visto ese brillo, ni esa mirada, nunca había visto a Mercedes de aquella manera. Se aclaró la garganta y bajó lentamente las escaleras.<br/>-	¿Meche? – dijo, haciéndose el desentendido. Había visto toda la interacción entre ellas y el corazón le dolía.<br/>-	¡Papá! – los nervios y la alegría la llenaron en formas iguales y se vio petrificada, sus labios entreabiertos y el pulso corriendo a cien.<br/>-	¿No me piensas abrazar? Me voy por un tiempo y…–– antes de que pudiera terminar, el cuerpo de Mercedes se estrelló contra el suyo, desequilibrándolo.<br/>-	Lo extrañé mucho… – su cabeza se escondió en su cuello y Ernesto cerró los ojos, sosteniéndola cerca.<br/>-	Yo también te extrañé, Meche…</p><p>Después de una ligera charla con su padre, Mercedes subió a su cuarto con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar pero a su vez la amargura subiendo y bajando por su garganta. El corazón latía desenfrenado, su aire estaba viciando de la mezcla de decepción y alegría, del perfume de Bárbara y el sabor salado de las lágrimas. Cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella, un suspiro profundo le deshinchó el pecho y el labio le tembló. No iba a aguantar mucho, con ninguno de los dos temas.<br/>Ernesto se frotó la cara, en sus dedos aquella carta parecía seguir ardiendo, recitando una poesía prohibida de la cual él no debería haber sabido jamás. O había hecho el tonto, ignorando todas las señales, o en verdad no lo había notado, en verdad no conocía a su hija. ¿Dónde se había perdido? Si Mercedes había sido siempre el cristal más puro y transparente, dejando ver todo lo que atormentaba su ser, dejándole saber cuándo los sueños habían sido malos, cuándo había soñado con su madre, cuándo la estaba recordando así estuviese con la cabeza metida en un libro. ¿Cuándo se había perdido al corazón de Mercedes tomando un camino diferente? ¿O acaso siempre estuvo en ese camino? Nunca un amigo ni pretendiente, un novio…, jamás una mirada crítica sobre un muchacho, ni ojos coquetos ni sonrisa tímida con un hombre. Mercedes jamás había mirado a un hombre, pero tampoco se enteraba que cuando él giraba la cabeza, ella perdía la vista en las jóvenes que los rodeaban. Él nunca lo supo, ella nunca lo ocultó pero tampoco se lo gritó a los cuatro vientos para que volteara la vista y la pescara.</p><p>Nicanor la observó dormir, aferrada a una almohada con una mueca de sonrisa en los labios. La había perdido y no había vuelta atrás, la luz en su mirada era incomparable y hacia demasiado tiempo no la había sentido temblar en sus brazos como lo había hecho cuando lo abrazó, repitiendo la palabra gracias sin dejar de llorar.<br/>La nulidad estaría listo en dos meses a más tardar. Y ella iba a ser libre, como no había podido ser antes. Acarició su mejilla una última vez, llenándose de su calor y guardando su suavidad en sus dedos para el resto de su vida. La dejaba en libertad porque tenerla atada la iba a condenar a ocultar aquello que ella sentía, y ya se había ocultado a sí misma por mucho tiempo al encerrarse en ese matrimonio.</p><p>Mercedes carraspeó, la taza de café dando vueltas entre sus dedos. Sentía la mirada de Ernesto en ella pero no se animaba a mirarlo porque desde que él había llegado, se había vuelto a poner su caparazón tratando de esquivar cualquier conversación ligada a su situación emocional, y su padre había insistido bastante en ello. La noche anterior había tenido lugar una discusión bastante hiriente  en la que él le dijo que la amargura terminaría por consumirla y se iba a quedar sola, a lo que ella, con la frente en alto, le dijo que prefería antes de formar una familia tan desastrosa como la que ellos tenían.<br/>-	Controla lo que dices, porque jamás te faltó nada y..<br/>-	Nunca pensé en decirle eso, pero ¿usted vio cómo estamos? ¿todo lo que tuvimos que pasar en los últimos meses? Horacio perdido entre alcohol y drogas, de paso que se metió con Elvira; Carlos y ese matrimonio imposible de recuperar que tiene con Augusta. ¿A eso le llama familia? Estamos rotos, papá. Y prefiero quedarme sola antes que joderle la vida a gente inocente.<br/>-	Ten cuidado con lo que dices, porque el día de mañana cuando todas estas ideas locas se te acaben, me vas a comprender y vas a comprender a tus herm…<br/>-	¡Yo no me voy a casar, papá! ¡Entiéndalo de una vez!</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza un poco angustiada y se llevó la taza a los labios. El líquido caliente recorrió su garganta, abriéndola, quitándole las lágrimas ahogadas y llevándoselas lejos. Habría querido decirle a los gritos lo de sus hermanos pero no era la forma, aunque por consejos de Bárbara debería ir preparando el terreno.<br/>Un auto se detuvo frente a la casa y se apresuró a levantarse, haciendo sonar la cerámica. Se estaba ahogando con la tensión.<br/>-	Mercedes…<br/>-	Perdón… voy a… abrir – corrió la silla y su padre volvió a detenerla con la voz.<br/>-	Te estoy hablando.<br/>-	Vino alguien – rodeó la mesa y dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa bruscamente.</p><p>Ernesto se frotó las sienes y cerró los ojos. Oyó murmullos y risas, voces de niños, y trató de calmarse.<br/>-	¡Papá!<br/>-	Horacio, hijo… – se puso de pie para saludarlo y alzar a uno de los niños.<br/>-	Tenga cuidado, don Ernesto – sonrió la rubia, cruzándose de brazos – ¿Vinimos muy temprano?<br/>-	Vinieron justo – sonrió Mercedes sin mirar a su padre y mimó al niño que tenía en brazos –, ¿quieren café? Le puedo pedir a Telma que les sirva.<br/>-	Yo voy a pedirle, ¿tú quieres, Elsa?<br/>-	Sí, gracias.</p><p>Cuando Horacio se retiró de la estancia, un silencio bastante pesado llenó el aire y María Elsa rebotó la mirada en los dos adultos antes de carraspear.<br/>-	Mechita, ¿puedo hablar un ratito contigo?<br/>-	Claro… vamos a mi pieza.<br/>-	Será mejor que dejes al niño aquí…<br/>-	¿Y qué es eso tan importante que no se pueden llevar a mi nieto? – María Elsa lo miró con las cejas elevadas y sonrió.<br/>-	Son cosas de mujeres, don Ernesto. <br/>-	Espero que esas cosas de mujeres sea algún pretendiente de la Meche.<br/>-	¿Va a seguir? – una de sus cejas se elevó y la rubia tomó aire – Porque yo tampoco tengo ningún problema para seguir dándole razones.<br/>-	Creo que vinimos en un mal momento.<br/>-	No, hija, ahora que viniste haz entrar en razón a tu amiga, por favor.<br/>-	¿En razón?<br/>-	Me dijo q… – su hija menor lo interrumpió.<br/>-	Le dije que no me voy a casar, Elsa. Y le molesta que no siga la tradición.<br/>-	¿Usted también? Mercedes está mucho mejor sin matrimonio.<br/>-	Oí que Mercedes no se quiere casar… ¿qué tiene de malo eso? – Horacio le entregó un coche de juguete a su hijo mayor. Mercedes lo miró con sorpresa. Y le dolió el corazón.<br/>-	¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? Es la única mujer en esta familia, tiene que casarse y darme nietos.<br/>-	Y volverme la esclava de mi marido para que usted sea feliz, ¿se da cuenta que sólo está pensando en usted? Porque no le interesa lo que yo sienta.<br/>-	Te vas a sentir feliz cuando te completes con niños y un marido, Meche… ¿No, Elsa? – la rubia cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.<br/>-	Fíjese, caballero, que yo me siento completa estando sola y sin hijos. Porque no soy una pieza de rompecabezas, papá. A ver si lo entiende – le pasó el niño a Elsa y se retiró con el labio inferior temblando.</p><p>Horacio se pasó la mano por la cara y Elsa corrió tras su amiga después de dejar al niño con Horacio.<br/>-	¡Estoy cansada!</p><p>Ernesto suspiró al oír el grito de su hija y Horacio bajó al pequeño y luego le quitó de los brazos a Benito, llevándoselos a la sala y buscando algo para entretenerlos. <br/>-	Tranquilízate, no te sirve de nada ponerte así – le acarició el cabello y más lágrimas le cubrieron la falda.</p><p>Mercedes tenía la cabeza recostada en el regazo de su amiga y confidente, la lástima por dos diferentes razones la estaba consumiendo. Quizás era tiempo de contarle, ahorrarle el mal gusto de la sorpresa. Se giró, mirándola desde abajo y suspiró.<br/>-	Elsa… hay algo que tengo que contarte… y preferiría no hacerlo pero quiero que estés preparada…<br/>-	Mechita, no me asustes – sonrió, acariciándole el cabello.<br/>-	Es sobre Horacio.<br/>-	¿Qué tiene?<br/>-	Bárbara… vino hace unos días – comenzó mintiendo. No podía decirle que sabía aquello desde hacía un mes y se lo había ocultado todo ese tiempo –, me dio dos noticias y…<br/>-	Yo también tengo algo que decirte con respecto a Bárbara. Y creo que te va a gustar.<br/>-	Déjame hablar a mi primero… ¿sí? – tomó su mano con fuerza y sus labios temblaron.</p><p>Su padre estaba sentado y tenía la cara cubierta por sus manos. Sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar, ocupó el lugar que su hermana había dejado y antes de abrir la boca, Ernesto habló.<br/>-	No sé qué voy a hacer con ella, Horacio.<br/>-	Dejarla en paz, pues. Si a usted no le molesta.<br/>-	Pero me preocupa.<br/>-	A ver, ¿qué le preocupa?<br/>-	Ustedes ya están casados, tienen sus familias, en cambio ella pasa mucho tiempo sola, no sale con nadie…<br/>-	A usted le preocupa que ella no llevó el mismo estilo de vida que todas las mujeres de este pueblo, papá.<br/>-	No, no es eso… Ella… ella está con alguien, Horacio. Y no es un…<br/>-	¡Horacio! – el grito de María Elsa les hizo fruncir las cejas y ambos se pusieron de pie, viendo a la rubia entrar como un torbellino.<br/>-	¿Qué pasa? – María Elsa lo miró con los ojos rojos desde la puerta, los niños tras ellas los miraban asustados.<br/>-	¿Cómo es posible que te metieras en eso? ¡¿Ah?!<br/>-	Elsa… de qué…<br/>-	No te hagas el desentendido, Horacio.<br/>-	Elsa cálmate… – le tomó un codo pero la rubia se zafó.<br/>-	¿No pensaste en tus hijos? ¿En tu familia? ¡Tú y Carlos son un par de hijos de puta!<br/>-	¡Elsa! –  Ernesto miró con reprobación a la joven y vio de reojo que Horacio se ponía pálido. – ¿Puedes dejar de gritar y explicarte?<br/>-	Pasa, señor Möller, que sus hijos son traficantes  y los van a llevar presos.<br/>-	Pero de qué… ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – miró a su hijo mayor se tenía los labios entreabiertos y los ojos fijos en su esposa – ¿Horacio, hueón?<br/>-	Bárbara me lo contó hace unos días… Nicanor le dijo que me advirtiera porq…<br/>-	Bárbara, Bárbara… ¿Esa mujer no tiene nada que hacer más que traer y llevar chismes?<br/>-	¡Papá!<br/>-	Estoy cansado de ver a esa enferma alrededor tuyo, Mercedes. ¿No ves lo que causa? Te pone nerviosa a ti, ahora sale con mentiras y…<br/>-	Bárbara no es ninguna chismosa y mucho menos una mentirosa, y no le voy a permitir que la insul…<br/>-	¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Eh? ¿Ir a meterte a su cama para consolarla cuando no está su marido?</p><p>El silencio los golpeó a todos, hasta el segundero quedó mudo, el terror llenándole los ojos a Mercedes que quedó con las palabras en la boca. Las rodillas le temblaron y sintió la mano de María Elsa tomaría de la cintura. Tragó grueso, su corazón bombeando tan rápido que ya no lo sentía. ¿Cómo?<br/>-	Papá…<br/>-	Tú cállate – le dijo a Horacio, apuntándolo con un dedo –. No tienes vergüenza, ninguno de ustedes la tiene. Tú metiéndote en esa mierda mientras tú, mocosa, te revuelcas con esa mujer como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.<br/>-	No voy a permitir que me insulte, papá – su mano cubrió la de María Elsa y vio a su hermano acercarse a ella.<br/>-	A mi dígame lo que quiera, pero con la Mechita no se meta – la voz de Horacio se rompió mientras le tomaba los hombros a su hermana menor –, usted menos que nadie tiene derecho a reclamarle algo a Mercedes cuando es la única que ha salido adelante de forma limpia en esta familia. El Carlos y yo siempre fuimos un fracaso, papá. Y la única que aguantó todo lo que nosotros tres hicimos ha sido ella. Debería agradecerle.<br/>-	Tu hermana está enferma, Horacio, pero tampoco me sorprende que la defiendas. Son unos…<br/>-	Amar no es estar enfermo, enfermo es usted que no lo entiende – Mercedes giró la cabeza hacia él y vio una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a ella. Esa que le regalaba cuando terminaba los deberes o aprendía alguna cosa nueva y se lo contaba con todo el entusiasmo del mundo. El tiempo y los recuerdos corrieron en sus ojos negros y se le oprimió el pecho. Lo iba a extrañar tanto.<br/>-	Horacio…<br/>-	Perdón por ser el peor hermano mayor de la tierra, Mechita. Pero yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti.<br/>-	Escúchense, un drogadicto y una transtornada.<br/>-	Lo de Horacio comenzó como un problema, lo que haya hecho después ya corre por cuenta de su ambición y falta de cabeza – dijo, mirándolo con rabia –. Mercedes no es más que una mujer enamorada, así como usted está enamorado de mi mamá.  Como usted lo ha estado siempre, ¿o me lo va a negar?<br/>-	Es muy distinto, Elsa. Lo que Mercedes tiene…<br/>-	Es algo normal. Porque es amor, caballero – sus labios temblaron y un calor fuerte abrasó su pecho –, uno que usted no conoce porque se cierra a mirar más allá de las estupidas enseñanzas de una época pasada.<br/>-	Los crié igual a los tres y mírense… una hablándome de amor cuando es un pecado…<br/>-	Pecado es renegar de sus hijos, don Ernesto. Pecado es renegar de quien ha estado junto a usted por tantos años. Solo espero que en algún momento recapacite y piense bien en cómo pedirle perdón a la Mechita.</p><p>María Elsa tiró de Mercedes, alejándola de Horacio y saliendo del comedor.<br/>-	Elsa…<br/>-	Te vamos a sacar de aquí, al menos hasta que a Horacio se lo lleven.<br/>-	Lo siento mucho…<br/>-	Yo también, pero ahora vamos a buscar tus cosas. No pienso dejar que te quedes con él.<br/>-	Gracias…</p><p>Ernesto se acercó a Horacio y lo miró de arriba abajo, la cólera brillándole en los ojos. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y parecía haber envejecido diez años en esa conversación.<br/>-	Papá…<br/>-	No tienes vergüenza, hueón, pero no puedo esperar menos después de defender a esa enferma…<br/>-	Se va a arrepentir y solo espero estar libre para ver cómo la Mechita no acepta sus disculpas.<br/>-	Ninguno de los dos va a ver nada, porque me voy a encargar de que te metan preso por mucho tiempo, y tu hermana no va a volver a ver el sol hasta que se cure.<br/>-	Ni se le ocurra.<br/>-	¡Horacio, los niños!<br/>-	¿A dónde creen que…? – con pasos rápidos se acercó a la sala y se encontró con Mercedes y un pequeño bolso en mano – Ni se te ocurra cruzar esa puerta, Mercedes Möller.<br/>-	La enferma es lo suficientemente mayor para hacer lo que quiera, caballero – levantó el mentón, la rabia carburando en su pecho –. Y pensar que yo iba a contárselo cuando la Bárbara se separara – frunció la boca y se encogió de hombros.<br/>-	¿Se separara? Esa mujer no tiene moral, y tú le sigues la corriente. El honor de la familia se fue al carajo…<br/>-	¿Honor? – una risa vacía salió de su boca y se acercó a él – Usted me habla de honor cuando toda su vida deseó a una mujer casada, cuando se casó con la mamá por despecho, cuando nos tuvo a nosotros sin desearlo… De honor me habla el hombre que se pasaba noches y noches en la Casona, posiblemente pegándose enfermedades. ¡De honor me habla usted, que no sabe nada de él! – la mano de Ernesto se alzó en el aire y Mercedes levantó la barbilla dispuesta a aguantar la bofetada – Adelante, pégueme y demuéstrele a sus nietos y a su nuera el honor del que hace gala el señor Möller.<br/>-	Eres una…<br/>-	¡El hombre que creí intachable, resultó ser peor que un drogadicto y una enferma!</p><p>Bárbara frunció las cejas al oír el revuelo desde la entrada, sus pasos acelerándose en las escaleras.  Detrás de la puerta, Mercedes gritaba mientras la mano de Ernesto seguía suspendida en el aire.<br/>-	¡Mercedes! – empujó la madera seccionada por vidrios y la mirada colérica del patriarca Möller cayó sobre ella.<br/>-	Usted… Usted tiene la culpa de todo – empujó a Mercedes a un lado y se acercó a ella, María Elsa metiéndose en el medio.<br/>-	Cálmese o voy a llamar a la policia.<br/>-	El que debería llamar a la policia soy yo, para que se los lleven a todos ustedes.<br/>-	Bárbara, vete – Horacio tomó a los niños y se acercó a su hermana.<br/>-	Y tú te vas con ella.<br/>-	¡Nadie se va a ningún lado!<br/>-	Papá basta o le va a dar otro infarto.<br/>-	Si después de haberme enterado que te metiste a la cama de esta mujer, y que tu hermano va a ir a la cárcel, no me dio un infarto, dudo volver a enfermarme de nuevo.</p><p>Bárbara miró a la joven que tenía los ojos rojos y los puños apretados, María Elsa frente a ella era una estatua y Horacio parecía desesperado. La ficha cayó sobre ella y el aire se le fue de los pulmones.<br/>-	Mercedes…<br/>-	Vámonos – cargó a uno de los niños y pasó por delante de Ernesto, acercándose a Bárbara y tomándole la mano –. No nos va a separar, le guste o no, ella y yo vamos a estar juntas cueste lo que nos cueste.  Solo espero que la amargura no termine por consumirlo.<br/>-	La amargura es lo que a ti te llevó a ser lo que eres, una…<br/>-	Una mujer maravillosa que está llena de amor y la cual usted no merece tener como hija, porque no es capaz de verla más allá de quien ella eligió tener al lado – sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de los de Mercedes –. Sólo espero que algún día cambie de parecer.</p><p>María Elsa y Horacio las siguieron fuera de la casa, la tensión desapareciendo mientra entraban al auto. Mercedes sentó al niño sobre sus rodillas y su mano se volvió a entrelazar con la de la morena. Ernesto cerró de un portazo y por un momento creyeron que los vidrios iban a reventar.<br/>-	Lo siento…<br/>-	De todas maneras se iba a enterar… – giró la cabeza hacia Horacio y el labio le tembló – de todo.</p><p>El joven suspiró y puso en marcha el vehículo, María Elsa se secó las lágrimas mientras trataba de respirar. El cielo de aquella mañana se vio gris de un momento a otro y las preocupaciones pasaron a ser centro de los sentimientos lo que restó del día.<br/>-	¿Cuándo van a venir por nosotros?<br/>-	Nicanor no me lo dijo. Realmente no lo sé – giró la taza entre sus dedos. La gente iba y venía en el comedor, pero parecía que la cabeza solo le dejaba oír al joven. Mercedes estaba en su antiguo cuarto en la hostería, acomodando las cosas que había mandado a buscar de su casa –. Lamento todo este revuelo, es mi culpa.<br/>-	No, no. Está bien. María Elsa ya se enojó por adelantado así que no se va a enojar dos veces – intentó quitarle hierro al asunto y suspiró –, y me lo merezco. Soy un imbecil. <br/>-	Te ves muy tranquilo para ser que te vas a comer varios años…<br/>-	El pelotudo de Carlos va a estar conmigo. Voy a tener con quien entretenerme – le sonrió pero Bárbara no se la devolvió –. Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hermana. <br/>-	Siento que sólo le traigo problemas…<br/>-	No pienses así, fíjate que la Mechita jamás en su vida se vio tan linda y feliz como ahora.  Lo que nosotros hayamos hecho no tiene nada que ver con ustedes – estiró la mano y le tomó aquella junto a la servilleta –. No dejes que papá les haga nada si nosotros ya no estamos y él decide actuar.</p><p>Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas pintadas con lunares y Horacio se levantó, rodeándola con un abrazo fraternal.<br/>-	Siento que ya no puedo más.<br/>-	Claro que sí, ustedes dos pueden todo porque se tienen la una a la otra – un cosquilleo en el cuello le hizo girar la cabeza y se topó con un par de ojos cafés.</p><p>María Elsa se secó las lágrimas, los brazos de Mercedes aferrados a ella, manteniéndola a flote.<br/>-	Es un estupido, ¿te das cuenta? Mechita, no le importamos nosotros.<br/>-	Cálmate, Elsa… – le corrió el cabello tras las orejas y suspiró – Ya está, no nos sirve de nada seguir dándole vueltas porque se va a ir.<br/>-	¿Qué voy a decirle a los niños, eh?<br/>-	Mira, si conseguimos que le bajen la pena, sólo tendrás que decirle que el papá se fue de viaje. Con Bárbara te ayudaremos a cuidarlos.</p><p>Golpes fuertes en la puerta se oyeron y María Elsa frunció las cejas. Se levantó y Mercedes copió su accionar, quedándose junto a la cama con los brazos cruzados. Detrás de la puerta se encontraba un hombre de anteojos y bata blanca, y Ernesto tras él.<br/>-	Venimos a buscar a Mercedes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo Undécimo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mercedes corrió las cortinas blancas del cuarto, el sol dándole de lleno en la cara. Era verano y el calor se había vuelto asfixiante en aquel lugar, haciéndole desear salir de allí cuanto antes. Oyó voces fuera y se mordió el labio. Los segundos en el reloj parecían no correr y los días se habían hecho eternos por esa fecha que ahora parecía haberla dejado suspendida en el tiempo sin una respuesta clara. Pasos fuertes se escucharon cerca de la puerta y se acomodó el cabello, que llevaba corto y lacio. ¿Quién diría que su vida iba a cambiar tanto en tan pocos años?<br/>Bárbara miró la correspondencia con intriga y aunque encima de todo sólo se encontrara la boleta de la luz, el corazón le latía inquieto. Cerró la puerta con el pie y rápidamente cambió el orden de las cartas, el corazón quedándose quieto al ver la letra y la dirección de una carta en particular.</p><p>
  <em>15 de febrero de 1958.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>(…)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Las palabras me quedan pequeñas cuando hablo de su inmensidad, los adjetivos se ven cortos a la hora de describir su belleza y lo que genera en mí. Mariposas de todos los colores y tamaños alberga mi vientre, esas que se aceleran cuando la tengo cerca.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Y su cercanía me genera añoranza.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La extraño a pesar de no tenerla en la forma que yo quisiera, de no haberla tenido nunca y seguramente jamás hacerlo. Extraño eso que no somos, eso que no puedo demostrarle, y lo extraño porque siento que esto con ella ya lo he vivido antes, en otro tiempo y lugar, uno donde yo no tengo miedo y ella ataduras, donde la libertad es un himno y lo cantamos con solemnidad. Uno donde un roce de manos y una mirada te puede llevar a la mitad que te falta. Siento que con ella no sólo nos rozamos las manos, sino las almas. Su esencia mezclándose con la mía pero volviendo a separarse en algún momento para que nosotras tuviésemos la tarea de volvernos a encontrar. Aventura que espero que se repita en alguna otra vida si no lo hace en esta, porque aquí lo veo difícil. Demasiados obstáculos, prejuicios, demasiados dedos apuntando algo tan puro como lo es el amor.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Las mariposas han aleteado pero esta vez en mi pecho, en esa sensación tan rara que tengo cuando algo va a cambiar. Y esta vez no sé si es para bien o para mal. Lo hicieron cuando me miró y nos sonreímos, cuando su mano rozó la mía y yo enganché mi meñique con el suyo para luego reír y hacer como si nada. ¿Alguien se habrá dado cuenta y lo dirá? ¿Por eso el presentimiento? A veces me pregunto si ella es ciega o si no presta atención a mi actuar, porque siento que a últimas instancias he sido demasiado obvia pero…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿Te imaginas, luna, que un día cualquiera ella me mire y su alma tire hacia la mía en esa unión tan antigua como el tiempo? ¿Qué un día se de cuenta pero no corra lejos sino que, al contrario, decida quedarse y tomarme la mano, sentarse conmigo dejando la vida hacer con nosotras un avión de papel que tire al viento, permitiendo que las horas, los días y meses pasen por nosotras hasta que llegue el punto de separación de esas almas que se reconocen como parte de la otra?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(…)</em>
</p><p><br/>- ¿Qué es eso?<br/>- Un borrador… – movió el papel frente a sus ojos y frunció los labios. – La original ya la mandé.<br/>- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de rastrear los puntos de este cuarto?<br/>- El día que ella vuelva.</p><p> </p><p>Bárbara dejó el sobre encima la mesa y se puso de pie. En el interior se encontró con dos cartas y una invitación y no estaba muy segura sobre qué hacer. Esto ya no dependía de ella y la decisión estaba en boca de alguien que seguía esperando.<br/>- ¿Möller? – la voz de la mujer bajita de sonrisa amigable cruzó el espacio de la estancia y ella se alejó de la ventana.<br/>- Buenos días.<br/>- Le tengo buenas noticias – agitó el papel en el aire y el pecho de la pequeña castaña se hinchó de alegría –, lamentamos haberla hecho esperar tanto tiempo.<br/>- Créame que hubiese esperado más si hubiese sido necesario. Es la mejor noticia en mucho tiempo – se acercó a la mujer y tomó el papel, la firma del instituto en la parte inferior del documento brillaba como una perla al sol.</p><p>Las calles ajetreadas de la ciudad la despertaron, haciéndole tener cuidado en no ser atropellada o llevarse por delante a alguien. El papel parecía temblar dentro de su cartera, sus zapatos nuevos repiqueteando en la acera mientras apretaba el paso. La felicidad no le cabía en el pecho y quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.<br/>El perro se removió inquieto en el sofá, saltando de él y atrayendo la atención de la mujer. Un ladrido tras otro, el rabo sacudiéndose desesperado de un lado al otro, cortando en el aire.<br/>- Ricky, cálmate ya – dejó el libro en el cual no se había podido concentrar y se alisó el pantalón.</p><p>Golpes le indicaron que detrás estaba alguien y el perro se puso en dos patas, su lengua saliendo hacia un costado y los ojos brillantes. Miró el sobre una vez más antes de acercarse y abrir, la llave no queriendo dar el último giro. Cuando el click de que ya no había trabas se oyó, tiró del picaporte y la madera dio paso a un par de ojos verdes que resaltaban en aquel rostro pálido de mejillas con hoyuelos y sonrisa encantadora.<br/>- ¿Tardé mucho?</p><p>Bárbara la hizo entrar y besó sus labios con ganas, las patas del perro chocando con la pierna de Mercedes mientras ésta le tomaba la cintura a su novia y sonreía por momentos antes de volver a tomar entre los suyos el labio de la mujer.<br/>- Te extrañé… – el perro ladró y movió la cola, haciéndolas reír. Solo habían estado separados por tres horas y ya había parecido una eternidad.<br/>- Yo también los extrañé. Pero…– abrió el bolso y sacó un sobre color madera – ya no soy una desempleada.</p><p>Bárbara sonrió enorme, de esa forma que ella amaba ver al despertar o después de hacerle el amor, cuando le regalaba una flor o una pequeña nota pegada al refrigerador, sólo con las palabras te amo grabadas en ella.<br/>- Felicidades, ay… ¡Felicidades, mi amor! – sus brazos le rodearon el cuello y Mercedes hundió su nariz en la curva de su hombro, inundándose de su aroma.<br/>- Tenemos que festejarlo.<br/>- Claro que sí… – sus dedos acariciaron la nuca de la joven y la castaña se lamió los labios. – pero no ya porque es muy temprano, Mercedes Möller, y…– se alejó de ella y la miró a los ojos – tienes que leer algo.<br/>- ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>
  <em>4 de enero de 1964.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buenos días, Mercedes. Sé que han pasado más de seis años, que en momentos críticos ni siquiera preguntaste por nosotros y sólo por Horacio y María Elsa pude saber que estabas… estaban bien después del terremoto. No te culpo, el único al que hay que culpar de esta ruptura soy yo y lo acepto. Pero no te voy a pedir disculpas por cartas, no me parece la forma correcta. He cometido muchos errores y me arrepiento de todos ellos, pero quisiera que escucharas mi voz y me vieras a los ojos mientras te digo cuánto lo siento.</em>
</p><p>- Mercedes, no – le quitó la carta de la mano antes de que la castaña la hiciese un bollo.<br/>- Es todo una trampa, Bárbara. Tú crees que si de verdad lo sintiera, ¿mandaría una carta? Tiene nuestra dirección, en todo caso hubiese venido. Sólo se quiere burlar de mí, de nosotras. Y yo no voy a permitir que te haga daño. Estamos en paz lejos de ellos y todos sus problemas. Horacio y María Elsa son los únicos que merecen ser apoyados y atendidos a cada llamado, porque ni siquiera Carlos se atrevió a decirme gracias por haberlos librado de veinte años de prisión, todo porque papá lo envenenó en contra nuestra.<br/>- ¿Por qué no sigues leyendo? No quiero que discutamos, Mercedes, pero termina de leer al menos.</p><p>
  <em>El mes que viene me voy a casar con Estela. Me gustaría saber si quisieran venir, y si lo hacen mucho antes me parecería mejor. Necesitamos aclarar muchas cosas y yo ya no puedo vivir extrañándote todos los días, no puedo vivir en la oscuridad que dejaste porque tú eres la luz de mis ojos, Meche. Por favor, si lees esto y al menos vas a pensar en venir, déjamelo saber. Aquí todo el mundo te extraña, la Leonor pregunta quién es la mujercita preciosa del cuadro que adorna la sala de la casa y que cuándo te va a conocer, Benito pregunta cuándo vas a volver para malcriarlo y así no tener que esperar las vacaciones para ir a verte. Y yo te extraño, hija, extraño tu risa llenando mi corazón de felicidad, extraño tus ojos vivarachos leyéndome como si fuera un libro de esos que te sabes de memoria.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Espero que vuelvas a donde perteneces, de donde jamás debí haberte alejado por un montón de ideas estupidas mías que sólo nos lastimaron a todos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ernesto Möller, el tonto más grande del mundo.</em>
</p><p>Mercedes se secó las lágrimas y dejó la carta a un lado, la cabeza del perro descansando en su regazo mientras Bárbara la observaba apoyada en la ventana que daba a la calle. Dentro del sobre brillaba la invitación de bodas así que la tomó y la miró detenidamente.<br/>Bárbara y Mercedes.<br/>Era la letra de su padre. La pluma blanca se agitó con el viento del ventilador y suspiró.<br/>- No es momento para que yo decida qué hacer, porque ahora también depende de ti. Yo no te voy a exponer sólo por un montón de palabras lindas.<br/>- Tú te expusiste con un montón de palabras lindas – sacó de su bolsillo una de aquellas cartas.<br/>- ¿De dónde…?<br/>- Se ve que la encontraron, yo jamás leí ésta pero créeme que me hizo sentir como la primera vez leyéndote, dejándote ver por dentro…<br/>- Igual, es muy distinto – se limpió el rastro húmedo de las mejillas y se sorbió la nariz –, yo escribía porque tenía miedo pero él no arrugó la frente para ir a buscarme con aquel médico. Seis años después viene a querer redimirse.<br/>- Quizás él también tenía miedo.<br/>- En estos momentos no me interesa, – cargó al canino de nariz puntiaguda y se puso de pie. – sólo quiero que vayamos a comer afuera para festejar que voy a volver a trabajar en un colegio impartiendo mis amadas clases de castellano. ¿Te parece?<br/>- Está bien – se acercó a su pequeña familia y besó los labios de Mercedes, recibiendo un lametazo en el cuello por parte del perro –, y para pasar esto, después de comer podríamos…– se acercó a su oreja y las mejillas de Mercedes se pusieron rojas ante sus palabras. – ¿Te tinca?<br/>- Por supuesto… – se mordió el labio y después sonrió. – pero, ¿podríamos hacerlo ahora? Porque como que falta mucho para el medio día.</p><p>Bárbara le sonrió y acarició la cabeza del animal antes de alejarse, sintiendo las cosquillas de la mirada de Mercedes en su espalda.<br/>- ¿Bárbara? – la mujer siguió su camino hacia la cocina, sus caderas y sus curvas marcándose bajo la tela del pantalón. – ¡Bárbara!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. [EPÍLOGO]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El ramo de flores cayó contra su pecho y entre sus manos, las manos de Bárbara tomándola de la cintura mientras reía en su oreja. Sonrió y miró a la mujer que significaba todo su mundo. Seis años atrás, un 21 de febrero como ese mismo día, su corazón se desnudaba entre palabras que, por mas hermosas que fueran, no dejaban entender cuán grande era su amor por aquella morena de risa contagiosa y mirada misteriosa. Oyó vítores y risas, Estela misma riendo mientras las miraba. Sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando Bárbara le besó la frente.<br/>- Te amo.<br/>- Y yo a ti – se vio reflejada en sus ojos y el corazón le latió muy fuerte –. Tengo algo para ti.</p><p>Cuando el revuelo en el patio de la casa Möller dio lugar a sillas moviéndose de aquí para allá mientras la gente se acomodaba, Mercedes tomó la mano de la morena y se la llevó para la hostería. El camino se sentía distinto aunque lo hubiese hecho tantas veces años atrás. Ya no sentía sus raíces allí, pues ahora ella se encontraba arraigada a la morena y donde ésta decidiera quedarse, ahí se encontraba su hogar. El frente se veía igual pero por dentro las escaleras eran nuevas al igual que toda la decoración. Saludaron a los empleados y tomadas de la mano subieron los peldaños que tantas veces habían subido trotando para encerrarse a beber enguindado y reír, olvidándose del resto por un rato.<br/>Mercedes abrió su antiguo cuarto y miró el piso, buscando la mancha de tinta que le indicara la baldosa que debía sacar. Ahí estaba, cerca de donde solía estar su improvisado escritorio.<br/>- Espero que siga aquí, aunque dudo que haya sobrevivido a la humedad – se puso de rodillas y golpeó una esquina sintiendo el sonido del vacío.</p><p>Sacó la baldosa con un poco de esfuerzo mientras Bárbara esperaba en silencio parada junto a la puerta. Ernesto le había pedido perdón a Mercedes frente a todos los invitados y aunque la castaña se había hecho la dura y un poco la corazón de hielo, sabía que detrás de sus ojos cerrados habían lágrimas que no dejó que se notaran y que ahora en sus hombros había un peso menos.<br/>- Aún sigue aquí… – sacó la pequeña bolsa y un papel doblado de adentro.<br/>- ¿Qué es?<br/>- Algo que deberías leer tú. Lo escribí una noche divagando pero me pareció tan tonto que decidí no guardarla con las demás, pero tampoco tenía ganas de deshacerme de ella.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>29 de enero de 1958.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Buenas noches, luna.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Si bien creo que esto de escribirte cartas es la cosa más tonta del mundo, quiero que sepas que agradezco tu silencio que no juzga pero tampoco ignora.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Te he escrito bastante para ser que sólo buscaba desahogarme con una carta. Creo que llevo demasiado adentro, demasiado de ella en mis venas que no logro drenarla por completo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Y también estoy llena de algo más: de amor. Ese que dicen no te deja dormir y luego sueñas despierto, de ese que duele porque significa que es verdad. A mi me duele la piel al pensar en ella, la sangre parece ser demasiada para mis vasos sanguíneos y el aire en cantidad excesiva para mis pobres pulmones. Ella me hace sentir, me hace vivir.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Por ella he entendido por qué tuve que esperar tanto tiempo para sentir esto que siento. ¿Es triste que ella siga en la ignorancia de esto tan fuerte que me arranca suspiros y llama la atención de aquellos que jamás me han visto así? Lo es, claro que es triste. Pero tengo un pequeño granito de esperanza en el pecho que se mueve y remueve, intentando meterse en mi corazón para luego brotar. Esa pequeña esperanza me dice que espere porque en algún momento ella va a voltear la cara y me va a ver como yo la veo a ella, que se le va a borrar el mundo y solo se va a concentrar en mí mirada así como yo me concentro en su sonrisa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Esa pequeña esperanza me dice que ella algún día me va a decir sí. Sí a tomarnos las manos como algo más que amigas, sí a quedarse a dormir pero en mis brazos y no en la cama de al lado, sí a despertar conmigo y enfrentar el mundo. Sí a amarnos.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Espero tu respuesta que me diga que esa esperanza no debe morir porque en algún punto del tiempo ella va a decirme sí y a sonreírme en la forma tan suya, tan nuestra, tan de la que sólo me regala a mí.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(…)</em>
</p><p>Bárbara sonrió con el labio inferior entre los dientes.<br/>- Me has dicho sí hace mucho tiempo, me has dicho sí después de cada caída, me tomaste la mano y nos levantamos juntas porque me decías que sí creías en nosotras – le quitó la carta de las manos y las encerró entre las suyas, mirándola –. Soy muy feliz teniéndote en mi vida, Bárbara, y te quería dar eso para que entendieras hasta dónde estuve desesperada porque te fijaras en mí, hasta dónde era y es tan fuerte este amor que siento por ti y…– la morena besó sus labios y se fijó en los destellos de su mirada.<br/>- Y te diría que sí un millón de veces más, Mercedes. Porque solo contigo vivir tiene sentido – acarició su mejilla y suspiró –. Tal vez la luna no te pudo enviar cartas ni hablarte o dejarte un mensaje escrito con polvo de estrellas, pero siento que fue ella la encargada de echarme las cartas al suelo para que yo las recibiera – besó su frente y cerró los ojos –. Siento que ella respondió a mis ruegos que pedían que las cosas fueran claras a mis ojos para no seguir dando vuelta en la oscuridad de la incertidumbre de lo que sentía por ti, de lo que siento y voy a sentir hasta mi último aliento.</p><p>Mercedes le sostuvo el rostro y unió sus bocas en un beso lento, pausado, dulce calor de verano en esos labios rojos a los que adoraba quitarle el carmín.<br/>Quizás en su momento se sintió tranquila guardando sus secretos en hojas amarillentas.<br/>Quizás en su momento se sintió aterrada al ver a Bárbara con una de sus cartas en la mano y la confusión en sus pupilas.<br/>Quizás había sido una palabra que dio demasiadas vueltas alrededor suyo hasta que el mundo de Bárbara se vio iluminado por las otras palabras, esas que hablaban de amor y de promesas que había ido cumpliendo una tras otra. Sólo entonces la seguridad desplomó al quizás de un solo tiro, la luna se llenó de certeza y brilló sobre ellas como respuesta a todos los ruegos e interrogantes que atormentaron a dos almas que estuvieron destinadas desde mucho antes de encontrarse.</p><p>
  <strong>[FIN]</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>